


I wanna be known by you

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beauty and Beast, M/M, Not AU, What-If, but happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: “Perché sei uscito?” domandò cercando di sembrare spazientito, ciò che venne fuori fu un gracchio terrorizzato. Derek mantenne gli occhi chiusi e la mascella contratta. “Dovevo uscire”.“Potevi fare del male a qualcuno” gli fece notare Stiles. “Non l’ho fatto” tagliò corto. Stiles non sembrò voler mollare la presa, “sì, ma avresti potuto”.Derek riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò bieco. “Per questo, ero alla tua porta”.Stiles è andato al college, ma poi è tornato a Beacon Hills. Nel frattempo, ha studiato per diventare un druido e, di conseguenza, l'emissario di Scott: purtroppo questo è l'unico legame che lo lega all'Alpha.E' stato dimenticato, ma è stato ricordato, per un po' ha creduto che le cose con Lydia potessero funzionare... ma alla fine ha spinto via tutti, con l'idea che non può più essere dimenticato se nessuno lo conosce veramente.Una notte, dopo sei mesi di ritorno a Beacon Hills, si ritrova di fronte alla villa degli Hale con un cambiamento a portata di mano.Qualcuno ha fatto il suo ritorno portando guai dietro di sé, assieme ad una rosa. Qualcuno che Stiles non ha mai dimenticato.[STEREK, notAU!BeautyandtheBeast - minilong]





	1. Preludio - il ritorno della Bestia

_«Non lasciarti ingannare dall’apparenza,_   
_la vera bellezza si trova nel cuore»_

  
  
Aveva imparato così bene a fingere, che non si trattava più di mentire. Per questo nessuno se ne rendeva conto.  
Diventare l’emissario del branco di Scott, poi, aveva aiutato molto. Capiva molto di più della personalità enigmatica di Deaton da rendersi conto che invidiarlo, tanti tanti anni prima, era stato veramente un eufemismo rispetto al sentimento che ora riconosceva in profondità.  
Ritornare a Beacon Hills era stata una scelta piuttosto consequenziale. Aveva studiato duramente per laurearsi e, nei ritagli di tempo libero in cui non aveva corsi da seguire o esami da preparare, aveva studiato ogni arte sovrannaturale messa a disposizione dal dottore, prima della sua decisione di sparire letteralmente dalla circolazione. Se frequentare il corso di Criminologia era stata una scelta basata su un piccolo desiderio adolescenziale, farlo per tentare di diventare un buon druido e, quindi, un buon emissario era stato qualcosa di inevitabile. Deaton lo aveva messo di fronte a una realtà che lui, in breve, non si era sentito di rifiutare. L’invidia, come già scritto.  
Avere la consapevolezza di poter essere ciò che tanto aveva invidiato da ragazzino, lo aveva condotto ad accettare quella possibilità. Nonostante, alla fine, non avesse più la stessa smania, né la stessa ambizione di un tempo. E lo stesso valeva per la laurea.  
Aveva imparato che la vita andava in questo modo. Aveva capito che tutto continuava a correre nonostante qualcuno decidesse di fermarsi. E lui si era fermato, mentre tutto aveva continuato a ruotare velocemente attorno a sé. Per questo, fingeva di camminare ancora.  
Ma era rimasto indietro. Molto indietro.  
Era fermo all’insonnia. All’iperattività. E a nuove fobie che gli erano state indotte subdolamente dai traumi che, dopo che Scott fu morso, aveva dovuto affrontare.  L’ultima, prima di mettersi tutto alle spalle per entrare all’Università, era stata la paura di essere stato dimenticato.  
Aveva anche un nome, la sua nuova compagna: Athazagorafobia.  
E se tutti credevano di essere andati oltre, di averla superata, lui era ancora lì a conviverci. Passivamente, certo, ma era ancora lì.  
Imparare a fingere, però, seguendo una routine incapace di impattare contro le sue  _vere_ emozioni, come il dolore e la rabbia, aveva fatto svanire gli attacchi di panico. Non ne aveva più uno, da anni.  
Così fingeva di star bene, di essere quello di un tempo. Fingeva perfino di essere felice. Non aveva più fobie, non aveva più demoni. Tutto era passato, si viveva il presente. Fingeva di dormire, la notte, invece che restare in piedi a guardare la sua città addormentata.  
E, come premesso, fingeva piuttosto bene.  
   
  
  
Ritornare a Beacon Hills era stato come un tuffo nel passato, per quanto riguarda il tempo e lo spazio. Nulla sembrava immutato e la cittadina aveva lo stesso vecchiume addosso, come una fotografia ingiallita a cui si possono aggiungere didascalie e che la si può modificare nei dettagli, senza mai nulla di veramente radicale a renderla diversa.  
Le didascalie e le modifiche che Stiles notava erano i cambiamenti subiti negli anni al college in cui le persone che conosceva erano andati avanti con la propria vita, così come aveva fatto lui. I dettagli erano le assenze.  
Il padre non abitava più nella loro casa, ma si era trasferito con Melissa, con cui conviveva da un po’. Nella casa vuota, Stiles si era stabilizzato come fosse una cosa ovvia, nonostante Melissa gli avesse offerto di andare a vivere con loro. Stiles aveva rifiutato, per diversi motivi ma soprattutto perché sentiva che la propria casa era il luogo più giusto dove stare. Melissa non aveva insistito, così neppure il suo padre. Ma loro semplicemente perché credevano che il rifiuto dipendesse da Scott.  
Scott era rimasto lì, come Alpha glielo doveva alla città. Ma si era trasferito con la compagna in una nuova casa. Aveva avuto un figlio. E lavorava al centro veterinario, dopo la laurea presa facendo avanti e indietro da Beacon Hills e Palo Alto. I loro rapporti non erano più tornati gli stessi, ma  _fingevano lo fossero_ benché l’unico legame che avessero, ormai, fosse quello di Emissario e Alpha. Non potevano sentirsi più sconosciuti di così, ma nessuno si prendeva la briga di mettere le cose al proprio posto. Come una volta. Perché nulla era più come una volta.  
Liam era al college, ma di tanto in tanto tornava in città.  
Lydia invece  non era più tornata. Era partita, dopo che la loro relazione non aveva funzionato e non la sentiva dal giorno della rottura; ogni tanto si rendeva conto di non essersi comportato bene con lei. Ma Lydia non era il tipo di persona da aspettarsi delle scuse, e quindi lui non lo aveva fatto. Semplicemente.  
Malia era rimasta a Beacon Hills e lavorava alla centrale; di conseguenza, ora che anche lui era entrato a lavorare lì, collaboravano come partner. Le cose con lei non erano poi cambiate così tanto. E forse Stiles la vedeva come l’unica in grado di vedere oltre la facciata che mostrava. Il loro rapporto, però, si basava unicamente su quella facciata. Perché andava bene così.  
D’altronde quella fobia, con la quale conviveva quotidianamente, gli aveva insegnato una cosa importante: non poteva soffrire pensando di essere stato dimenticato, se nessuno lo conosceva veramente.  
Gli altri del branco spesso e volentieri spuntavano fuori per qualche settimana e poi sparivano di nuovo. Ma se c’era bisogno di aiuto, se erano in pericolo, il branco si dimostrava essere unito come sempre. Perfino Lydia, lo sapeva con certezza anche Stiles.  
Un solo componente non aveva fatto mai più ritorno. Ma a lui, Stiles, pensava rare volte e per pura forza di costrizione.  
   


***

   
Come abitudine, per contrastare la sua insonnia, aveva iniziato con delle lunghe passeggiate notturne. Al college era risultato più semplice e più sicuro, passeggiare per i cortili, nonostante l’ora tarda e le strade deserte. Il silenzio era il mostro più grande al quale dover tenere testa, ma Stiles ne aveva passate tante da non provare più alcun tipo di paura  _materiale._ Così nemmeno Beacon Hills, la città attira guai, ci riusciva più. Vivendo in quella che una volta era la casa dello Sceriffo e che ora semplicemente era la sua, non doveva neppure uscire dalla finestra per non far preoccupare suo padre per le sue uscite al chiar di Luna. Ora che ci viveva da solo, usciva dalla porta con il cappuccio della felpa sopra la testa e le cuffiette nelle orecchie.  
Camminava a passo veloce, una semi-corsa, che accelerava i suoi battiti sterminando tutte le tensioni che lo assalivano durante il giorno. Correva pensando al suo respiro e alla musica che ascoltava e che di tanto in tanto canticchiava fievolmente. Durante la notte, non pensava più a nulla.  
Senza pensare, si ritrovava sempre ai margini della foresta. E senza paura, visto che i suoi occhi ne avevano viste di tutti i colori, ci si addentrava senza indugi, ritrovandosi, dopo ore di cammino, sempre nello stesso posto.  
Villa Hale era sempre tetramente mastodontica e le travi bruciate di gran parte dell’edificio gli davano l’aria di un fantasma, se in qualche strano modo una casa in rovina lo potesse essere.  
Stiles non si chiedeva mai perché i suoi viaggi lo conducessero sempre lì. Non lo riteneva importante. Però sapeva, lo aveva accettato, che i piedi lo portavano davanti a quella casa perché ne sentiva il bisogno. Come se aspettasse qualcosa. Come se da un momento all’altro,  _dovesse succedere qualcosa._  
Ma in sei mesi che era tornato e nelle volte in cui aveva fatto ritorno dal college per le vacanze, non era mai accaduto nulla.  
O per lo meno, nulla di ciò che _si aspettava._  
All’inizio era stato confuso da quelle sensazioni e si arrabbiava, frustrato con se stesso, additandole come una stupida speranza di rivedere chissà che cosa o di assistere a chissà quale ritorno. Poi, impratichendosi con l’arte soprannaturale e come druido giovane, aveva compreso che quelle sensazioni non fossero affatto  _speranza, ma pure sensazioni._  
Dopo sei mesi dal suo ritorno a Beacon Hills, Stiles aveva il sentore che stesse per accadere qualcosa ma non aveva idea di quando ciò sarebbe effettivamente successo. Nemmeno cosa. Sapeva solo il luogo. Dove. Perché ne era attratto nelle sue passeggiate senza pensieri. Perché ci giungeva nel momento in cui metteva da parte la ragione e lasciava fare all’istinto.  
Quando tornava a ragionare, solitamente con le prime luci del mattino, pensava a cosa potesse realmente succedere.  
Villa Hale poteva attrarre di tutto, soprattutto pericoli. E pensò a Peter, perché era colui da dover temere di più.  
Controllava spesso, quindi, il suo soggiorno alla Eichen House. E si sentiva sempre meglio quando scopriva che fosse ancora rinchiuso lì dentro.  
Pensò a qualche fantasma del passato, perché  _suvvia_ poteva davvero essere di tutto – soprattutto roba soprannaturale. Pensò a Laura, che aveva dei validi motivi per avercela con Beacon Hills e, soprattutto, con lui.  
Perché di una cosa era certo, benché fosse l’Emissario del branco di Scott e fosse certo che nessun’altro all’infuori di lui potesse percepire quel sentore, era anche assolutamente convinto che se  _lo sentiva, se_  era attirato lì  _tutte le notti,_ il motivo lo riguardava direttamente.  
In sei mesi, non pensò nemmeno una volta che la sensazione potesse coinvolgere direttamente Derek Hale.  
Perché Stiles poteva essere certo di tante cose e riuscire a dubitarne di tutte, in solo un battito di ciglia, ma mai avrebbe esitato sulla certezza che quell’uomo avrebbe un giorno rimesso piede a Beacon Hills.  
Se ne era andato, una volta accettato tutto il suo passato. E un’anima in pace con se stesso, non torna mai indietro sui suoi passi.  
Non poteva biasimarlo, se avesse potuto farlo anche lui, non avrebbe esitato nemmeno un attimo.  
   
Quella notte seppe immediatamente che poteva essere una svolta.  
Fu una luce ad attrarlo. Rossa. All’interno della tetra villa. Stiles non fu incerto, benché quel mastodontico maniero gl’avesse sempre messo i brividi. Entrò nella Villa degli Hale forse per la prima volta dopo anni e salì di un piano, perché dall’esterno a quell’altezza aveva individuato la luce rifulgente che tornò a intravedere lungo il corridoio pericolante.  
Rischiò di finire al pianterreno inciampando in un enorme buco troppo preso a fissare il richiamo della luce alla fine del corridoio, ma si salvò per il rotto della cuffia, appiattendosi contro la parete e strisciando lentamente per oltrepassarlo.  
Quando fece cigolare la porta accostata, lesse sul legno bruciato l’insenatura che, un tempo, doveva segnalare il nome del proprietario di quella stanza e rabbrividì.  
   
 _Peter_  
   
Una rosa sospesa apparentemente nel vuoto, con il gambo verso il basso e i petali rigogliosi a far risplendere le pareti della camera come una lampada, lo attendeva rigirandosi in se stessa.  
Stiles si avvicinò, spinto ancora da quell’attrazione istintiva, con un cruccio in viso e una mano leggermente esposta in avanti, pronta a toccarla.  
Non aveva spine, ma le vide crescere quando eliminò tutta la distanza e gli fu di fronte. Non la toccò immediatamente, studiandone ogni sfaccettatura.  
Era una questione soprannaturale, considerato che non era da tutti i giorni essere in grado di vedere una rosa fluttuante, luminosa e appariscente come lo era quella.  
Stiles stava per toccarla, quando la vide vibrare e…  _sussurrare._ Si ridestò, saltellando nervoso su se stesso. Ma non le tolse gli occhi di dosso, mentre allungava un orecchio per  _ascoltarla._  
   
 _I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not, I need your help to take him out*_  
   
Stiles guardò la rosa, confuso. Cosa… cosa voleva che facesse? E, soprattutto, sussurrava a lui?  
   
 _Though I'm weak and beaten down, I'll slip away into this sound*_  
   
Doveva pensare e velocemente. Ma ebbe solo il tempo di elaborare ciò che stava ascoltando, ringraziando il cielo di avere ancora un’ottima memoria per ricordare. La rosa gli sussurrò ancora:  
   
 _The ghost of you is close to me, I'm inside-out, you're underneath*._  
   
Non aveva senso, ma quando mai ne aveva avuto prima di allora? Se fosse stata una cosa semplice, sicuramente Stiles non avrebbe dovuto attendere sei mesi prima di vedere realizzarsi la sua prima sensazione  _strana_ da druido.  
La rosa stava sussurrando ripetutamente l’espressione  _« don't let me be gone, don't let me be gone, don't let me be gone, don't let me be gone*_» quando un latrato spezzò l’armonia di quella voce echeggiante.  
Questa volta, il ragazzo saltò sul posto guardando fuori dalla finestra, alla sua destra. La luna crescente inondava tiepidamente il panorama e Stiles si avvicinò per intravedere cosa stesse accadendo fuori e chi, soprattutto, avesse ululato con così tanta angoscia nel petto.  
Vide un lupo di dimensioni più grandi del normale avanzare verso la villa e Stiles seppe immediatamente che si trattasse di un licantropo. Sgranò gli occhi e corse fuori dalla stanza e rifece la stessa strada per uscire. Era in preda al panico alla consapevolezza che potesse tutto ciò trattarsi di Peter.  
In non si sa quale modo non solo quell’essere insano era sfuggito dal manicomio delle creature soprannaturali ma aveva anche ritrovato le capacità di trasformarsi completamente in un lupo mannaro dalla pelliccia nera come la pece.  
L’unica cosa sensata da fare di fronte a un licantropo completamente trasformato era correre il più lontano possibile augurandosi che quello non fosse interessato a inseguirti e poco propenso a sbranarti. Ma Stiles sapeva che ora era tutto inutile scappare e che, alla fine dei fatti, dovessero andare proprio così le cose, anche con la consapevolezza di poter morire.  
Era da un po’ che quella donna fatale non gli faceva più paura. Era pronto, forse perché da tempo gli sembrava già di non vivere più.  
Però non era rassegnato, avrebbe combattuto solo per tentare di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Il lupo avanzò piano, come fosse affaticato. Stiles rimase immobile sul porticato, respirando piano nonostante il petto gli si alzasse e abbassasse velocemente.  
Guardarlo avvicinarsi fu affascinante, credendo soprattutto fossero le ultime cose che avrebbe visto in quella vita. Alzò gli occhi per vedere il cielo, le stelle e la luna perdendosi il momento in cui una prima zampa del lupo toccò il legno usurato della piccola scalinata.  
Quando abbassò i suoi occhi d’ambra, vide una mano con gli artigli ancora da lupo e tre zampe del lupo che ancora avanzava trascinante.  
Stiles lo capì subito, senza essere più in grado di guardare altrove, che più si avvicinava a lui e più il lupo tornava ad essere umano. Gli crollò esausto di fronte ai piedi, nudo e apparentemente privo di sensi.  
Stiles si irrigidì, stringendo i pugni e incapace per qualche secondo di respirare. Lo riconobbe dalle spalle larghe e tornite, dalla nuca scura e dalla barba nera lunga e incolta di soli un paio di giorni. Ma non ebbe dubbi su chi fosse dal tatuaggio a tripla spirale. Triskell.  
Non era Peter.  
Si piegò quando tentò di muoversi con la mascella serrata. Lo afferrò per le spalle, girandoselo tra le mani e abbandonandoselo sulle gambe.  
Era invecchiato di qualche anno, come lui d’altronde. Sembrava stanco, come se avesse viaggiato per giorni, se non settimane. Respirava. E Stiles pensò di risentire la rabbia cocente rimontargli dentro, mentre lo osservava, proprio a quella constatazione: Derek Hale era vivo ed era tornato a Beacon Hills.

  
   
*Goner, Twenty One Pilots

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________    


  
  
“Derek?” lo chiamò rendendosi conto di avere la gola secca.  
Era uno strano scherzo del destino, quello lì, perché non era decisamente la prima volta che si ritrovava a dover competere con un Derek Hale privo di sensi; e se l’ultima volta aveva desistito da risvegliarlo con un pugno, ora di certo non vedeva l’ora di sfogarsi un po’. Ciò nonostante aveva preferito chiamarlo, solo per avere la certezza che non avesse nessun altri mezzi se non la sua mano stretta a pugno.  
Sapeva di non dover incanalare alcun tipo di emozione in quel gesto, ma Stiles non si era ancora riconciliato con la propria ragione, considerato l’ora notturna in cui erano avvolti, e perciò agì d’istinto. E il pugno che gli sferrò fu secco e decisamente vigoroso.  
Gemendo per il dolore, seppe che nonostante tutto il dolore ne era valsa la pena.  
Derek Hale ansimò bruscamente, sgranando gli occhi e tornando a respirare ritmicamente. Stiles lo vide mettere a fuoco davanti a sé per individuare il viso dell’altro.  
“Stiles?” rispose lui.  
Sentirlo parlare non fu piacevole e le spalle del ragazzo tornano ad irrigidirsi. Il desiderio di colpirlo ancora arrivò probabilmente all’olfatto del licantropo che, percependo le sue emozioni, fece una smorfia nel cipiglio che a Stiles non era mancato affatto.  
“Che diavolo ci fai qui?” domandò Stiles, evitando di toccarlo ancora con le proprie mani e ringraziando il cielo quando Derek decise di mettersi a sedere, dandogli poco carinamente le spalle. In quella posizione, evitò anche di guardarlo, o avrebbe finito per indugiare in quella schiena scolpita che negli anni non era cambiata di una virgola: ancora considerevolmente possente come quella di un adone; l’oscurità, poi, fungeva essenziale per uno strano gioco di luci ed ombre, un chiaroscuro peccaminoso che rendeva agli occhi di chiunque quella visuale allettante come un quadro di Caravaggio. Stiles si impuntò sul legno bruciacchiato di una colonna del porticato. Decisamente più interessante, anche se non durò, ritrovandosi fin troppo presto a volgere lo sguardo nuovamente sul licantropo.  
Gli sembrò neutrale fissargli impunemente la nuca, senza lasciarsi sfuggire la muscolatura muoversi malleabile ai suoi gesti compiti. Lo vide con le mani sul volto per togliersi di dosso probabilmente la confusione e la stanchezza. E fu certo di non ricevere una risposta, perché se non era cambiato in tutti quegli anni, Derek spesso non riteneva necessario rispondergli.  
Però si voltò mostrandogli il profilo del proprio volto. A Stiles sembrò spaesato, ma solo inizialmente. Perché, andiamo, non si vedevano da secoli e non poteva accadere da un momento all’altro che sapesse decifrare le differenze nei suoi corrugamenti accigliati.  
Non era nemmeno una capacità del druido.  
Tuttavia Derek sembrava veramente disarmato. Stiles si mise in piedi, velocemente sulla difensiva. Perché non doveva ammorbidirsi.  
“Questa-” disse Derek, provando ad alzarsi anche lui. Stiles indietreggiò, dinnanzi alla quella prova certa: se Derek riusciva a mantenersi in piedi, non aveva motivo di essere _delicato_ con lui. “È casa mia” gli rispose, fronteggiandolo.  
La smorfia di Stiles fu piena di rammarico. Perché, sì, Derek spesso si prendeva la briga di non rispondere ai suoi quesiti, ma quando invece lo faceva la risposta non era mai quel che ci si dovesse aspettare, cioè quella che doveva essere. Sbuffò seccato, ne aveva già abbastanza di lui. E quello sì che era strano, perché in passato era sempre stato il contrario – se non si considera gli inizi in cui neppure lui sopportava la presenza misteriosa di quello scorbutico.  
Rialzò lo sguardo quando il lupo gli parlò ancora: “Tu, piuttosto, che ci fai qui?”  
Gli sembrò un dejà-vù, perché nella sua mente riecheggiò il seguito di quella domanda: _questa è proprietà privata._  
Dio, quanto tempo era trascorso…  
Stiles reputò quella domanda non importante e, certo, non molto tempo addietro avrebbe perfino potuto rispondere incespicando in trilioni di pensieri sconclusionati,  ma quella notte rimase in silenzio. Si guardò attorno, assottigliando lo sguardo per cercare qualcosa di interessante oltre alla sagoma di Derek Hale che, nonostante, appunto, la nudità non sembrava affatto in imbarazzo.  
Stiles schiaffeggiò le mani fra loro in un sonoro scocco e si liberò di ogni nervosismo inutile.  
“Ottimo, considerato che nessuno dei due _vuole_ rispondere alle domande dell’altro. Io me ne andrei. Ho imparato a capire quando la mia presenza è, per così dire, indesiderata” affermò, iniziando a scendere la scalinata di fronte a lui.  
Derek rimase immobile vicino al punto in cui aveva perso i sensi. E Stiles non si voltò nemmeno quando lo salutò freddamente con un “Bentornato”.  
Si ritrovò nella foresta senza l’illusione che il lupo trovasse un pretesto per fermarlo. Perché non lo avrebbe fatto. Stiles lo sapeva che se Derek non aveva motivi per fare una cosa, semplicemente non la faceva.  
Come il fatto che per tutto quel tempo non aveva avuto un motivo per tornare a Beacon Hills. Di fatto, non era mai tornato. Neppure per un saluto. Neppure per accertarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Dopo altre due ore di cammino, tornò a casa. Si fece una doccia e poi si preparò un caffè, pronto con le prime luci del mattino, di andare a lavoro.  
In macchina, si disse a se stesso che se quel lupo era tornato, ora, un motivo doveva pur esserci. Soltanto che non aveva più voglia di conoscere quale fosse.  
Ne avrebbe parlato a Scott. D’altronde era lui l’Alpha e lui avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene.  
Forse avrebbe perfino preferito si trattasse del ritorno di Peter…  
 

***

  
A Beacon Hills accadevano fatti straordinari, di tipo soprannaturale. Ma il livello di criminalità era veramente scarso. Stiles non si lamentava, ma non poteva negare di annoiarsi molto a lavoro. Per questo, il più delle volte, si ritrovava a girovagare nella propria auto di pattuglia per le strade della cittadina. Aveva un sacco di tempo libero e molto spazio in testa in cui elaborare pensieri tipici di un mente iperattiva.  
Si ritrovò di fronte alla clinica veterinaria dove lavorava Scott con l’idea di doversi liberare la coscienza e, di conseguenza, lavarsi le mani di quella situazione che, considerato il fatto che non avesse ricevuto alcuna chiamata, conosceva soltanto lui.  
Salutò pigramente l’amico, consegnandogli il caffè che era solito portargli. E fu vago.  
“Non hai saputo nulla?”  
Scott, ovviamente, si accigliò, mentre visitava il gatto della signora Gatiss. “Di che parli?”  
Stiles fece spallucce camminando per l’ampia sala veterinaria, sotto lo sguardo dell’Alpha che subito aveva iniziato a usare il proprio olfatto per studiare l’amico.  
Stiles glielo vide espresso in faccia, tutta l’elaborazione mentale che Scott stava compiendo mentre lo annusava.  
Stiles sapeva di frustrazione, indecisione ma, soprattutto, aveva su di sé un odore che non gli apparteneva.  
L’odore di un licantropo. Nonostante la doccia, non doveva essere scomparso via del tutto.  
Fece una smorfia e Stiles capì che forse l’Alpha doveva aver dimenticato a chi appartenesse o forse Scott era troppo svogliato per mettersi a ricordare. Oppure… troppo incredulo che potesse trattarsi di…  
“È tornato?” tombola! Ci era arrivato.  
Stiles annuì impercettibilmente, senza guardarlo in volto. “Ti evito i dettagli inutili, ma è arrivato alla villa… ed è stato trovato privo di sensi” evitò di dire chiaramente la verità, perché non aveva voglia di far sapere a Scott che lui si trovasse proprio lì al suo ritorno.  
“Nulla di nuovo, no?” fece dell’ironia, ma Scott era troppo in allerta per poterlo trovare divertente.  
Stiles lo studiò e fece spallucce per mostrarsi disinvolto.  
“In ogni caso, mi sembrava giusto fartelo sapere, anche se non significa nulla di concreto, il suo ritorno”.  
Aveva imparato a controllare i propri battiti cardiaci. Era una delle prime lezioni per un buon druido, nonché per un buon emissario in un branco di infallibili licantropi. Ma quella mattina, semplicemente, non trovò utile farlo. Perché Scott doveva aver un motivo per interessarsi alla cosa, in modo tale che Stiles avrebbe potuto liberarsene definitivamente.  
“Se è tornato, deve esserci per forza un motivo… Dopo tutto questo tempo in cui non lo ha fatto- non può aver deliberatamente deciso di ritornare”  
Tombola, di nuovo! E anche se era triste dovergli dare ragione, Stiles provò solo frustrazione a quella cruda verità.  
E poi invece nascose subito un sorriso soddisfatto, per essere riuscito nel suo intento, ma doveva puzzare tantissimo di quel sentimento perché Scott fece una smorfia e lo guardò pensoso.  
“Ti ha detto perché è tornato?” gli domandò.  
Stiles ridacchiò sardonico. “Secondo te?”  
Scott negò dopo qualche secondo di esitazione.  
“Se ha qualche ragione, lo dirà senz’altro a te, Scott” concluse, pronto ad andarsene. Scott annuì silenziosamente, mentre Stiles esitò sulla porta prima di salutarlo.  
Le cose erano così diverse, da così tanti anni. Era triste, ma ormai Stiles ci aveva fatto l’abitudine e non aveva motivo di sentire una mancanza che nemmeno l’altro doveva star provando da anni.  
“Solo… fa attenzione. Con Derek Hale in città, c’è sempre la probabilità certa di finire nei guai” esclamò, per poi ritornare verso la propria autovettura.  
Era da diverso tempo che non gli dimostrava di sapersi preoccupare di lui. E a causa di Derek Hale, lo aveva fatto quasi naturalmente. Come se fosse sempre stato così. Come se non fosse mai cambiato nulla.  
 

***

  
  
Non aveva smesso con le passeggiate notturne. Semplicemente, non giungeva più fino a Villa Hale. Per motivi ben ovvi.  
Passarono due giorni prima di ricevere una chiamata da Scott che gli chiedeva di vedersi proprio nei pressi della villa.  
E Stiles seppe immediatamente che il motivo era Derek e che Scott aveva appena deciso di doverlo per forza coinvolgere.  
Mentre guidava verso la radura, nel tratto di strada che turbinosamente giungeva fino alla villa, Stiles prese atto che il ritorno del licantropo aveva senz’altro un motivo.  
Pensò alla rosa che aveva trovato nella stanza probabilmente appartenuta a Peter Hale e si sentì confuso, mentre le parole che ella gli aveva sussurrato riecheggiavano nella sua testa.  
Si domandò, quando fu ad un paio di chilometri di distanza dall’arrivo, se fosse ancora lì a disposizione di Derek e Scott e se, soprattutto, uno dei due nel frattempo avesse scoperto cosa significasse.  
Scese dalla sua auto sbattendo lo sportello e sfogandosi inutilmente i nervi che lo turbavano. Perché ci pensava, involontariamente, anche se aveva chiara e forte la volontà di non volersi affatto interessare a quella situazione. C’era solo un motivo che poteva condurlo a cambiare idea: la minaccia che la sua città fosse in pericolo. Ma dal momento in cui c’entrava soltanto Derek Hale, lui non voleva averci nulla a che fare.  
Percependo probabilmente la sua presenza, Scott lo raggiunse sul porticato. Si salutarono con una stretta di mano e una pacca sulla spalla, ma Stiles non chiese che cosa stesse succedendo, né il motivo di quella chiamata.  
Era inutile.  
La prima cosa che gli venne detta, fu tutto ciò che Scott doveva sapere: “Non può abbandonare questa villa, altrimenti è indotto a trasformarsi in lupo”.  
Scott non ebbe bisogno di rendere chiaro a Stiles che ciò era pericoloso, perché un lupo senza raziocinio, viveva di istinto. E per quanto Derek potesse aver col tempo controllato la sua natura, in quella forma lupesca, doveva esserci un motivo ora che glielo rendeva impraticabile. Stiles annuì, aspettandosi che Scott continuasse a parlare. Non lo fece.  
Alzò un sopracciglio e “Quindi non ti ha detto nient’altro?”  
Scott lo guardò di sfuggita, come se fosse incerto se continuare a parlare.  
“No, non ricorda ciò che gli è successo. Sa solo che per mesi si è sentito sempre più incontrollabile, nervoso. Durante il plenilunio doveva incatenarsi perché sentiva di non poter prevalere sul lupo. E poi, qualche settimana fa, si è trasformato e non è stato capace di tornare umano. E il lupo ha iniziato a correre, tornando qui. Non ricorda molto, non sa nemmeno se ha fatto del male a qualcuno. Sa solo che è stato spinto a tornare a Beacon Hills, come se… sapesse che finalmente a casa avrebbe potuto tornare umano”.  
Stiles elaborò tutto ciò che Scott gli aveva detto, elucubrando sull’idea che molto di ciò che aveva ascoltato dovevano essere deduzioni dell’uomo che aveva davanti, piuttosto che di Derek. Annuì, mentre gli sorgeva un dubbio apparentemente innocente: “Ti ha detto precisamente quanti mesi fa ha iniziato a sentirsi così?”  
Scott annuì. “Sei mesi fa”.  
Stiles fece finta di non fare alcun collegamento. Perché sei mesi fa lui non era tornato a Beacon Hills.  
Scott esitò ancora, come se non volesse dirgli qualcosa per paura di innervosirlo… perché ovviamente l’Alpha doveva percepire ogni sua emozione.  
“Scott, parla”  
Dopo un sospiro, Scott lo guardò dritto in volto e “Mi ha detto di averti trovato qui, al suo arrivo. Quando sei venuto da me, credevo che sapessi di Derek perché lavori alla centrale e, beh, è ovvio sapere chi entra nella città che tenti di tutelare; ma non avevo capito che eri sul posto al suo arrivo. Hai anche detto che è stato ritrovato privo di sensi e non che ti fosse svenuto ai piedi dopo essere tornato umano… perché, insomma, non me lo hai detto?” domandò, probabilmente ferito.  
Stiles non aveva tempo di preoccuparsi dei sentimenti di Scott, o non ne aveva voglia perché chiaramente nella posizione in cui doveva continuare ad essere il più vago possibile.  
Fece spallucce e si stropicciò il ciuffo di capelli sulla fronte. “Non l’ho ritenuto importante. Dovevo- sì, insomma, farti sapere solo che era tornato in modo tale che tu ti accertassi dei suoi motivi, se ci fossero stati. Non era di mio interesse, avere a che fare con lui e il suo ritorno”  
Scott era confuso e così lo guardò senza tentare di non sembrarlo. Stiles sbuffò senza aggiungere nulla.  
“Si tratta di Derek, Stiles. Come può non essere di tuo interesse? E poi, non lo hai ritenuto interessante? Cazzo, eri qui, di notte, a miglia di distanza da casa tua, senza un valido motivo e non lo hai ritenuto interessante farmelo sapere?”  
Stiles camminò attorno a lui, con aria seccata.  
“Senti, Scott. Sono io che lavoro per lo sceriffo della città e so io cosa è rilevante e cosa no, in questi casi. E la mia presenza e i miei motivi per cui ero in giro a tarda notte, non c’entrano nulla con Derek Hale, di cui, sì, non è mio interesse sapere perché è tornato” rispose crudamente.  
Scott lo ascoltò, annusandogli la puzza di frustrazione e non indagò ulteriormente perché benché i rapporti fossero cambiati da diverso tempo, Stiles era ancora la stessa persona con cui era cresciuto e doveva conoscerlo bene, nei suoi modi di reagire alle delusioni.  
E perciò, benché fosse piuttosto tonto e duro di comprendonio il più delle volte, capì che Stiles dovesse avercela molto con Derek e che, quindi, si comportasse di conseguenza a quel sentimento.  
D’altronde, anche lui ce l’aveva avuta per diverso tempo e per – forse – gli stessi motivi. Ma quando era andato avanti con la propria vita, si era fatto una famiglia e aveva capito che la vita, spesso, svoltava in quella maniera drastica, aveva smesso di prendersela con il fantasma di un uomo che aveva abbandonato perseguendo la stessa svolta. Aveva smesso, semplicemente.  
Stiles non l’aveva fatto, forse.  
“Se mi hai fatto arrivare fin qui per chiedermi questo, avresti potuto farlo direttamente al telefono, lo sai?”  
Scott annuì in un sospiro. “Non ti ho fatto venire qui solo per questo. Ma ora che hai reso palese il tuo disinteresse, non so nemmeno se parlarti delle condizioni di Derek”.  
Stiles si irrigidì. Strinse forte i denti, serrando la mascella e, involontariamente, guardò verso una finestra, come aspettandosi di vedere dall’altra parte un moribondo osservarli tristemente. Vide solo il suo riflesso, che dava l’idea nitida di uno che non riusciva propriamente a disinteressarti della cosa.  
“Se mi hai fatto venire qui, lo hai fatto anche sapendo che volente o no, avresti richiesto il mio aiuto. Sono il tuo Emissario…” spiegò Stiles, pensando ad alta voce, sentendosi in gabbia. Respirò cercando di non abbandonarsi all’ira.  
“Non voglio costringerti e a questo punto se solo sapessi dov’è finito Deaton, chiederei a lui ma tu sei la mia unica risorsa, Stiles. Derek ci ha aiutati molte volte e, sì, l’aiuto è stato reciproco e sicuramente tu non gli devi nulla, ma… non voglio che sia l’Alpha a ricordare all’Emissario il suo compito. Vorrei che fossimo Scott e Stiles, quelli-”  
Stiles lo interruppe in tempo per non ascoltare l’unica cosa in grado di ferirlo veramente. “D’accordo” disse, stringendo i pugni.  
 _E sicuramente tu non gli devi nulla…_  
Non glielo doveva, infatti. Ma sapeva di mentirsi un po’, dentro, alla consapevolezza che quel pensiero stonasse con i suoi sensi di colpa.  
Perché c’era stato un tempo in cui aveva preso coscienza di poterlo vedere morire e non aiutarlo, pur di salvare l’uomo che aveva di fronte in quel momento. Perché c’era stato un tempo in cui Derek gli aveva permesso di lasciarlo morire e lui lo aveva fatto, volgendogli le spalle e correndo in aiuto di Scott.  
E sicuramente quello era qualcosa di bello grosso che gli doveva. Ma non lo avrebbe mai accettato.  
Perché alla fine Derek era uscito vincente alla morte, divenendo il lupo che aveva accettato finalmente il peso del suo passato.  
Non lo avrebbe mai accettato, perché Stiles gli aveva dato le spalle accettando la sua morte, ma poi Derek aveva fatto lo stesso, sparendo da Beacon Hills fino a quel momento, con l’evidente dimostrazione di aver messo tutti loro, compreso lui, nel pacchetto del passato che aveva accettato e che mai avrebbe più rimesso in discussione.  
Non lo avrebbe mai accettato, perché entrambi si erano dati le spalle, abbandonandosi. I sensi di colpa erano solo debolezze con cui si può imparare a condividere.  
Scott doveva sentirgli addosso tutta la sua ostinazione e si concesse un sospiro di sollievo. A quel punto, entrarono nella villa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Temporeggiare

 

**Temporeggiare**

  
  
Derek doveva aver ascoltato la loro conversazione, nonostante fosse sdraiato su un giaciglio improvvisato fatto di coperte. Stiles lo trovò peggiorato, malato, e sicuramente più arrabbiato che stanco, come la notte in cui era arrivato.  
Quando i suoi occhi scorsero il suo viso corrucciato e sudaticcio, Derek evitò di guardarlo direttamente, facendo una smorfia frustrata e guardando Scott.  
“Perché diavolo lo hai chiamato?” gli disse in un grugno. Stiles si avvicinò per esaminarlo senza dimostrarsi offeso.  
Era evidente non facesse piacere a nessuno dei due quella situazione. Era un buon motivo per rendere Stiles più cocciuto e volenteroso a sbrigliare quel problema il prima possibile.  
Quando si piegò sulle proprie ginocchia, intercettò l’occhiataccia sospettosa di Derek: erano passati anni e lo trovava ancora _inutile_ e _fastidioso._ A Stiles piacque l’idea, soltanto perché così avrebbe provato più gusto nel fatto che dovesse girargli attorno.  
“Stiles è il mio-”  
“Emissario” concluse Stiles intromettendosi con aria orgogliosa e fiera. Ancora non lo aveva sfiorato, impaurito che Derek potesse addirittura arrivare a morderlo o graffiarlo – perché, andiamo, ne era senz’altro capace. Per un po’ rimase solo ad osservarlo.  
I tratti si erano fatto più rigidi, appuntiti e la barba non aiutava ad ammorbidirli. Gli occhi lucidi, aperti con evidente sforzo faticavano a mantenersi del famoso verde paglierino che li contraddistingueva. La bocca era semiaperta, ma arricciata nella tipica espressione immusonita. Il pomo d’Adamo si alzava e abbassava mostrando, per quanto tentasse di camuffarsi, un chiaro segno di affaticamento. Anche il petto si muoveva spasmodicamente come se avesse corso fino al momento prima del loro arrivo e tutti i suoi muscoli ben delineati erano rigidi come se stesse in posa.  
Derek doveva aver annusato tutta la sua sfrontataggine perché replicò solo con una smorfia disgustata che gli fece roteare gli occhi al cielo e smetterla di titubare a toccarlo.  
Gli afferrò grossolanamente la mascella, usando l’incavo tra il pollice e l’indice per fermare il mento. A quel gesto, Derek digrignò i denti, lasciando fuoriuscire un mugugno in protesta feroce e alquanto pauroso che però non scalfì l’espressione sicura di Stiles. Assieme a quel grugno lupesco, la mano di Derek era subito andata a circondare il polso dell’Emissario e la presa si era fatta subito minacciosa, come se avesse intenzione di spezzarglielo da un momento all’altro. Derek, però, non scorse alcun acceleramento del battito di Stiles dalla presa costrittiva attorno al suo polso e un consapevole Stiles si concesse un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Era diventato più difficile spaventarlo. Dopo tutti i mostri che avevano conosciuto, un licantropo malaticcio non era più capace di turbarlo. E, sì, si sentì un gradasso, ma poco importava a quel punto.  
“Sei affaticato perché ti stai sforzando di restare umano?” domandò alzando i suoi occhi in quelli di Derek che, sgranandosi appena, lo fissarono nuovamente spaesati.  
Era insolito per Stiles vederlo cedere così facilmente, o anzi, riuscire a carpire le differenze di quel volto sempre corrugato in un cipiglio; ma era anche chiaramente soddisfacente riuscire a fronteggiarlo senza l’insicurezza che un tempo contraddistingueva i loro incontri.  
Dovette capirlo anche Derek, in quel momento, di non avere più di fronte il vecchio Stiles. Gli lasciò il polso e si accasciò debolmente sul pavimento.  
Annuì senza aggiungere altro quando anche Stiles lo lasciò andare.  
Ignorò l’idea che Scott potesse fargli domande, una volta aperta bocca, e gli disse senza un briciolo di incertezza: “La rosa, nella stanza di Peter, l’hai vista?”  
Derek lo guardò nuovamente dritto in volto. Non era confuso, come se non sapesse di cosa stesse parlando. Lo era, però, come se si domandasse perché lui ne sapesse qualcosa.  
Cercando di non mostrarsi stranito, Derek gli annuì di nuovo.  
Stiles lo guardò esterrefatto. Il tempo non gli aveva dato l’esperienza o fatto trovare la voglia di parlare e rendersi più utile negli scambi comunicativi che, in quelle situazioni, risultavano chiaramente indispensabili. Sbuffò sardonico e con tono simile, domandò: “E di grazia sapresti dirmi se sai di che si tratta?”  
A quel punto, Scott intervenne – probabilmente incapace di mantenersi in silenzio: “Di che rosa state parlando?”  
Non chiese a Stiles perché ne sapesse qualcosa, perché dal modo incerto con cui gli aveva dato la notizia del ritorno di Derek, c’era arrivato da solo a pensare che Stiles gli nascondesse un bel po’ di informazioni. E lo detestava parecchio, scusandolo ogni volta per l’associazione mentale che faceva con Deaton. Il Dottore, infatti, oltre a insegnargli l’arte del soprannaturale e tutte quelle robe a lui oscure, doveva avergli trapassato anche l’enigmaticità, risultando sempre schivo e meno propenso a spiegargli cosa cazzo stesse succedendo.  
Stiles si girò a guardarlo. “Seriamente, Scott? Col tuo infallibile udito non l’hai sentita sussurrare al piano di sopra?” esclamò, sapendo di aver detto troppo.  
Perché a quelle parole fu Derek a parlare: “Sussurrare? _Tu_ la senti sussurrare?”  
Stiles si voltò per guardarlo e si rimise in piedi, sulla difensiva. A tentoni e con estrema fatica, Derek decise di mettersi a sedere e poi di alzarsi, per fronteggiarlo minaccioso.  
Scott li lasciò soli, per accertarsi velocemente cosa ci fosse al piano di sopra. Stiles guardò Derek e cercò nuovamente di decifrare le espressioni che tramutavano velocemente il suo viso bruno.  
“Perché tu non hai sentito delle voci provenire dalla rosa? Non _ti ha parlato?”_ domandò Stiles. Derek “no” negò semplicemente, asciutto, con i pugni stretti e tremanti. Stiles pensò repentinamente che fino a quel momento dovesse essergli passato chissà quale pensiero per la testa che lo riguardava – forse influenzato dalla sua presenza, la notte del suo arrivo – e che quel nuovo dettaglio gli aveva tolto via ogni dubbio.  
Lo ignorò per un attimo e portandosi una mano sul mento pensò a ciò che aveva appena scoperto: la supposizione più fattibile fu che lui era riuscito a sentire qualcosa provenire dalla rosa perché era un druido, grazie alla scintilla che gli aveva permesso di diventarlo. Forse aveva sentito quei sussurri, soltanto lui, perché era il solo a doverli udire. L’unico capace di capirne qualcosa. Ci pensò, mentre Derek, condotto da chissà quali frenetici pensieri, gli ruggì irato digrignando maggiormente i denti e mutando velocemente, nei tratti facciali e nelle mani, in un lupo.  
Stiles indietreggiò. Scott sarebbe stato lì in un attimo non appena lo avrebbe sentito, quindi non si allarmò. “Der-“ tentò, ma l’altro lo fermò “Se scopro che in tutto questo casino mi ci hai infilato tu, Stiles, io-“ ringhiandogli addosso.  
Perché, certo, doveva essere elementare dare la colpa a lui, visto che era l’unico a sentire una rosa parlare. Certo. Stiles lo fermò, deducendo da sé la minaccia: “Cosa farai? Mi strapperai via la gola? Con i tuoi denti? Oh _mi era mancato decisamente sentirtelo dire, sai?”_ affermò col suo solito sarcasmo, ora chiaramente macchiato da una vena di insolenza che, in passato, non c’era mai stata, mentre ignorava la stilettata al cuore pronta a suggerirgli che in tutto questo ci fosse anche un fondo di verità.  
Derek fece un passo in avanti, pronto in un salto, a farsi padroneggiare dall’istinto di sbranarlo, ma fu ostacolato da Scott che saltando attraverso il buco sul pavimento al piano di sopra, si ritrovò a ringhiargli contro mostrandogli chiaramente l’unica prova che potesse arrestare l’altro licantropo. Derek fece un passo indietro, di fronte agli occhi rossi dell’Alpha. Poi, sfiancato dall’utilizzo eccessivo delle forze, si accasciò sul giaciglio, perdendo definitivamente i sensi.  
Stiles si fece subito avanti, in ginocchio per controllarlo. Non lo svegliò, probabilmente consapevole che fosse inutile e quando si voltò verso Scott “l’hai vista?” gli domandò.  
Scott annuì. “Davvero l’hai sentita sussurrare?”  
Stiles annuì. Gli doveva un chiarimento. “La notte in cui è arrivato, avevo questa sensazione. Non so spiegartelo e scommetto che con tutte le volte che l’ha provata anche Deaton, anni fa, nemmeno lui avrebbe tentato di fartelo capire. Insomma, ho seguito istintivamente questo sentore fino a giungere qui. Ho visto il bagliore della rosa e sono entrato. L’ho trovata nella stanza di Peter – deducendo fosse la sua dall’insenatura sulla porta, l’hai vista? – e l’ho sentita. Non so cosa voglia significare tutto questo, sicuramente ora che hai chiesto il mio aiuto, cercherò di capirci qualcosa. All’inizio credevo riguardasse Peter e quando ho visto il lupo, ho pensato seriamente si trattasse di lui, poi è successo quel che è successo e francamente ho pensato che avresti trovato tu le risposte a tutto questo”.  
Scott non disse nulla, pensando a ciò che gli aveva detto. Salirono al piano di sopra, lasciando Derek in quella stanza senza indugi, certi che da lì non si sarebbe mosso.  
Di fronte alla rosa, Stiles si rese conto che essa era già cambiata. Alcuni petali erano caduti verso la fine del gambo e il bagliore della prima notte non era più così fulgido.  
“Ti sussurra anche ora?”  
Stiles negò. Infatti, ella era stranamente silenziosa. Stiles si avvicinò ancora con la voglia di toccarla, come la prima notte. L’attrazione, nonostante il suo silenzio, era ancora forte.  
Scott lo fermò agguantandolo per un braccio, chiaramente in allerta che essa potesse essere in qualche modo pericolosa… al tatto. Stiles optò col dargli ragione, nonostante facesse davvero fatica.  
“Cosa hai sentito, Stiles?” domandò finalmente Scott, come se si fosse tenuto quella domanda in bocca fino all’ultimo, lasciandosela sfuggire in un momento di debolezza.  
Stiles non voleva rispondergli. E senza sentirsi in colpa, come avrebbe fatto una volta, non lo fece. “Devo- devo fare delle ricerche, Scott” replicò e l’Alpha annuì.  
“Quanto pensi che possa durare Derek in… queste condizioni?”  
Stiles tornò a pensare al licantropo al pianterreno e guardò nel vuoto, elaborando un pensiero e facendo mente locale al tempo stesso.  
“Io… posso preparargli qualcosa per aiutarlo. Sì, credo di poterlo fare. Posso garantirgli una settimana, forse due. Il resto lo farà questa casa, alla quale sembra letteralmente legato”  
Scott annuì nuovamente. “Dobbiamo farcele bastare per venirne a capo. Lo sai anche tu quanto può essere pericoloso un lupo senza inibizioni”  
Fu la volta di Stiles di annuire laconicamente.  
Tornarono al piano di sotto, ma Stiles si fermò davanti all’ingresso. Scott, sul ciglio della porta in cui avevano lasciato Derek, si voltò a guardarlo, esitante, sapendo già cosa l’altro gli stesse per dire.  
“Ti aiuto in quanto tuo emissario, Scott. E farò tutto il possibile per risolvere questa… cosa. Ma sarai tu a prenderti cura di lui. Perché questo _chiaramente_ non è il mio compito”  
Scott si sentì spoglio. Con la famiglia e il lavoro, l’esigenza di prendersi cura di Derek gli risultava insostenibile, soprattutto da solo. Poteva costringere Stiles a collaborare anche in questo, ma non se la sentì e annuì semplicemente.  
Stiles, ancora una volta privo del malore che avrebbe potuto percepire all’altezza del petto, diversi anni prima, se ne andò dopo avergli fatto un’ultima promessa: “Ti chiamo appena ho pronto l’intruglio”.  
 

***

  
Era un druido considerevolmente giovane. Il Dottor Deaton forse ci avrebbe impiegato meno tempo rispetto a lui per preparare qualcosa che impedisse la trasformazione di un licantropo. Stiles non si dava mai per vinto. Quello, d’altronde, era il suo marchio di fattura.  
Non cedeva mai, né per debolezza né per stanchezza – e di quest’ultima, ne aveva decisamente tanta.  
Aveva consegnato l’intruglio a Scott, che non aveva mancato di chiedergli se avesse novità. Aveva semplicemente negato, con la scusa che ancora non fosse in grado, in quanto druido, di occuparsi di due cose contemporaneamente, ma che aveva iniziato delle ricerche, dalle quali non aveva tratto ancora nulla di concreto. Scott non gli aveva fatto pressioni, ma il suo sguardo preoccupato e il suo saluto “tra poche settimane ci sarà il plenilunio” erano stati sufficienti per Stiles.  
In ufficio non gradiva portarsi del lavoro di quel tipo, anche perché il padre – che conosceva tutta la verità da anni ormai – non aveva più l’età per preoccuparsi di una nuova possibile minaccia. Così Stiles più poteva tacergli quel determinato tipo di affari, più lo faceva. D’altronde in quello non era cambiato poi tanto.  
Seduto dietro la sua scrivania, l’unica cosa che fece alla centrale è scrivere su un foglio le parole che aveva udito dalla rosa.  
 

  * _I've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not, I need your help to take him out_
  * _Though I'm weak and beaten down, I'll slip away into this sound_
  * _The ghost of you is close to me, I'm inside-out, you're underneath_



  
Analizzando quelle frasi, Stiles doveva capire se essendo l’unico ad averle sentite fossero indirizzate a lui oppure a Derek. Infine, ipotizzò entrambe le possibilità e non avendo appigli, fra ricordi o idee, per fare sue in qualche modo quelle parole, capì che quella più probabile fra le due fosse che quelle parole fossero per Derek. Tra l’altro, era inspiegabilmente Derek a non riuscire a rimanere umano senza sforzarsi di controllare la trasformazione. Non aveva senso che la rosa avesse sussurrato a lui.  
Si appuntò mentalmente di dover trovare un modo per accertarsi di questa supposizione. Se erano indirizzate per Derek, allora, anche lui doveva avere modo di poterle udire.  
 

  1. _I 've got two faces, blurry's the one I'm not, I need your help to take him out (Ho due facce, quella confusa non mi appartiene. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per tirarlo fuori)_
  2. _Though I'm weak and beaten down, I'll slip away into this sound (nonostante io sia debole e abbattuto, svanirò in questo suono)_
  3. _The ghost of you is close to me, I'm inside-out, you're underneath (il tuo fantasma mi è vicino. Sono sottosopra. E tu sei sotto)_



  
_1)_ Stiles: _ho due facce? Forse quella da umano e quella da druido? Quella confusa, se si tratta della famiglia Hale, mi appartiene decisamente. Non ho il bisogno di aiuto._  
Derek: _Ha due facce, quella dell’uomo e quella del licantropo. Quella confusa non gli è mai appartenuta (ma il cipiglio scontroso è decisamente suo). Ha ~~– sempre –~~ avuto bisogno di aiuto per tirarsi fuori dai guai ~~– e difficilmente ringrazia~~._  
_2)_ Stiles: /  
Derek: _debole e abbattuto, attualmente. Svanirà in /quale?/ suono? (i sussurri della rosa???)_  
_3)_ Stiles: _quale fantasma potrei avere vicino? Sono sottosopra e chi sarebbe al di sotto di tutto?_  
Derek: _il fantasma della sua famiglia è una possibilità più che certa ~~visto che c’entra sempre la famiglia Hale.~~ È sottosopra, ma non oso nemmeno pensare chi possa trovarsi al di sotto di tutta la personalità di Derek Hale._  
   
Sapeva di non aver cavato nemmeno un ragno dal buco e che quel foglio scarabocchiato per lo più di cazzate erano soltanto una perdita di tempo, ma lo aiutarono a convincersi che c’entrasse più Derek che lui in tutta questa faccenda. E questo gli migliorò l’umore.  
Verso l’una, entrò nell’ufficio del padre con il pranzo di entrambi tra le mani e lo Sceriffo non poté fare a meno di sbuffare, nel vederlo, perché quando Stiles gli portava del cibo non si trattava mai di qualcosa di ciò che poteva piacergli, ma sicuramente di qualcosa fin troppo sano per essere anche mangiabile e gustoso.  
Stiles era sempre compiaciuto dal modo seccato con cui il padre lo riceveva in quei momenti. Era una sorta di divertimento che non riusciva mai a stancarlo. Si sedette senza dire nulla di fronte al padre, offrendogli la piadina che gli aveva preparato esclusivamente con cibi biologici.  
Il padre l’aprì più terrificato che curioso di scoprire di cosa si trattasse, mentre Stiles aveva già iniziato a divorare affamato la sua.  
“Con Melissa non ti azzardi a proporgli quella faccia, eppure ti cucina roba sanissima anche lei” gli fece notare sarcastico col boccone pieno.  
Il padre lo guardò col solito sguardo da “se non fossi mio figlio, avremmo già smesso di essere l’uno nella vita dell’altro, lo sai?”.  
“Tu sei mio figlio” al quale Stiles replicò con un’espressione afflitta ma chiaramente ironica.  
“I motivi sono ben altri, e lo sappiamo, pà!” lo beffò l’altro, ammiccando.  
“STILES!” replicò lo sceriffo, chiaramente non predisposto a quel tipo di discorsi.  
Stiles ridacchiò poggiandosi sullo schienale della poltrona. Amava quei momenti della giornata, amava starsene in quell’ufficio col padre come se al mondo non esistesse più nulla, se non loro e quei discorsi sconclusionati e frivoli.  
Li amava, perché si sentiva sempre come prima che tutto l’inferno gli piombasse addosso.  
Una volta gli era stato detto, citando Winston Churchill, di continuare a camminare, se stesse attraversando l’inferno. Lo aveva fatto, affrontando ogni nuova sfida infernale il destino gli riservasse. C’erano stati momenti in cui aveva anche creduto di esserne venuto fuori, come quando lui e Lydia, finalmente, si erano trovati ad amarsi. Ma erano stati solo questi: momenti. Spiragli di una vita che aveva tutto il potenziale di essere, ma che prendeva facilmente la forma di un’illusione. Perché Stiles era all’inferno, e come in un labirinto in cui non si era mai fermato, ci si era perso dentro camminando.  
Però poi c’erano quei tipi di momenti, che non erano illusioni, non si erano mai tramutati in essi – anche se in molte circostanze ebbero la possibilità di farlo – che gli davano un po’ di gioi che credeva di meritarsi.  
Quando veniva fuori da quell’ufficio, era sempre un po’ amaramente sconsolato. Voleva renderli eterni, anche se il padre dava l’impressione di detestarlo, perché sapeva che non era così; perché sapeva che loro due, assieme, erano l’unica cosa bella della sua giornata.  
Nemmeno Scott aveva più questo privilegio. Il che, per molto tempo, era stato difficile da mandar giù.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Fece ricerche sulla licantropia e gli sembrò essere tornato indietro nel tempo, sebbene questa volta avesse molta più _esperienza_ e molta meno incredulità.  
Lesse mattoni su mattoni, tra leggende e mitologia. Ma la risposta non sembrava rientrare in nessuna delle congetture che aveva iniziato a fare, né in nessuno di quei libri.  
Così si impegnò nuovamente sulla questione della rosa. Stavolta senza pensare alle parole che aveva sentito, benché rilesse più volte gli scarabocchi su quel foglio di carta compilato in centrale, fece ricerche su quel fiore.  
Gli sembrò terribile scoprire che un fiore così bello e semplice come la rosa, potesse avere mille e più significati.  
Fu tutto confuso e complicato a tal punto da non sapere assolutamente da che parte incominciare. Aveva cercato la tipologia di rosa che aveva visto, cercando lì un indizio ma non lo aveva portato a nulla. Ancora una volta, si era gettato nella mitologia e nei diversi tipi di rose esistenti in natura.  
Era partito da zero, fino a giungere ai fiori di Bach… quando capì che così facendo si stava soltanto complicando la vita.  
Era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio.  
Per questo motivo, si mise l’anima in pace e accettò l’idea di dover fare una seconda chiacchierata con Derek Hale.  
Per quasi cinque giorni aveva tentato di evitare il più possibile quel tipo di eventualità. Voleva assolutamente trovare una soluzione senza per questo dover entrare in contatto con lui. Anche per questo aveva consegnato a Scott l’intruglio che aveva preparato per impedirgli di trasformarsi, spiegandogli cosa dovesse fare per farla funzionare.  
E per un giorno intero, quindi, aveva anche pensato di parlare soltanto con Scott, cercando di scoprire attraverso lui qualcosa di interessante e di possibilmente utile. Ma non era stupido e, soprattutto, non era un perditempo, così rinunciò ad ogni piano messo in atto per stare alla larga da Derek, con la fiducia che così facendo quella situazione avrebbe potuto risolversi il prima possibile. E una volta risoltasi, quell’uomo non avrebbe avuto altri motivi per rimanere a Beacon Hills e se ne sarebbe andato facendo ritornare la vita di Stiles alla solita routine che, nonostante la mancanza di imprevisti, non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
Per sei giorni, poi, non era uscito nelle ore notturne come di solito e questo lo rendeva impaziente e scontroso. Vagabondava per casa senza nulla da fare se non rileggere miti e informazioni di botanica che non gli davano nessuna epifania.  
Alla fine, deciso di dover affrontare il fantasma di Derek Hale, Stiles preparò tutto ciò che gli era necessario e tornò alla sua abituale passeggiata notturna.  
Era sempre uscito di casa, cappuccio in testa e cuffiette nelle orecchie, senza sapere dove _quella sensazione_ lo potesse portare, benché poi fosse sempre finito nel medesimo posto. Quella notte, era ben chiaro dove fosse diretto e con passo sicuro non ci ripensò mai, nemmeno di fronte al porticato.  
Era certo di non trovare Scott, che dopo essere passato a controllarlo dopo cena, tornava a casa dalla sua famiglia fino alle prime ore del giorno, in cui tornava per accertarsi che durante la notte Derek non avesse fatto nulla di allarmante – come uscire di casa.  
Stiles entrò nella villa senza bussare e camminò dove aveva visto Derek, privo di sensi, l’ultima volta, certo che il licantropo avesse percepito la sua presenza già a un miglio di distanza – nel caso in cui fosse stato sveglio, ma Stiles era sicuro anche di questo.  
Derek doveva aver trovato un divano, in quella vecchia villa distrutta perché sopra di esso, sveglio, lo trovò ad attenderlo.  
L’intruglio aveva funzionato, perché gli sembrò subito meno provato dell’ultima volta. Non aveva comunque una bella cera, ma sembrava decisamente più se stesso e meno abbattuto nel contrastare la trasformazione.  
Non disse nulla, nemmeno un cenno di saluto. Non che Stiles se lo aspettasse. Forse era Derek, però, ad aspettarsi il chiasso fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca, come era forse solito ricordarsi di lui, ma Stiles sembrò compiaciuto nel dimostrargli che aveva di stupirlo anche in questo.  
E Derek inizialmente fu sorpreso, ma tirando su col naso e percependone lo sforzo che faceva, Stiles, nel non dargli la soddisfazione, abbassò il capo e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso beffardo.  
Quello che Stiles odiava di più.  
“Ci hai impiegato sette giorni per capire di dover parlare con me, mh?” domandò retorico. E _wow_ quante parole che aveva messo insieme l’una dopo l’altra.  
Stiles fu quasi commosso. Rimase in piedi, vicino allo stipite della porta, anche se una porta non ci doveva essere più da molto tempo e ciò che era rimasto erano solo le pareti. Il divano davanti a lui a pochi metri era sufficientemente vicino, non aveva bisogno di avvicinarsi ulteriormente.  
Non parlò neppure in quel momento. Ma scoppiò quando Derek “che razza di emissario sei?” lo pungolò ulteriormente.  
Sbuffò una risata amareggiata e camminò fino ad arrivargli di fronte. “Non mi aspetto che tu capisca il mio modo di agire, francamente dubito che tu ci abbia mai capito qualcosa… nonostante questo, vediamo, quante volte ti ho salvato il culo?”  
Derek poteva anche aver imparato a usare più di tre parole in croce, come era solito fare, e poteva anche aver maneggiato con cura l’arte del sarcasmo. Ma Stiles si dimostrò in breve, ancora il migliore.  
L’alunno doveva ancora superare il maestro…  
“In ogni caso ora sei qui, cosa che ho suggerito a Scott di fare cinque giorni fa. E, vediamo, nonostante questo, quante volte sono stato io a salvare il tuo, di culo, Stiles?”  
O forse, beh, poteva essergli molto più vicino di quanto credesse.  
Stiles divagò “ho un lavoro e altro a cui pensare” e se fino a quel momento aveva fronteggiato spavaldo i suoi occhi, si ritrovò a evitarli per qualche secondo guardandosi attorno.  
“A differenza tua, ho una vita stabile, piena di cose da fare. Abitudini, mai sentito parlare nella tua vita da nomade?” continuò in un borbottio. Non voleva alludere a nessuna cosa, né spingere Derek ad alterarsi con lui, fino a condurlo ad alzarsi minaccioso per azzannarlo alla gola – e per questo il suo fu un farfugliamento indeciso – ma, ovviamente, Derek non percepì la sottile differenza e ringhiò uno sbuffo in protesta.  
Era il primo segno di averlo emotivamente innervosito. Stiles cambiò decisamente tono, e atteggiamento.  
“Beh, l’abbiamo sempre vista in maniera differente, ciò non ha mai significato che uno dei due sbagliasse. Anche se la tua idea, in qualsiasi contesto, fosse quella di uccidere e/o sterminare definitivamente qualsiasi tipo di minaccia ci fosse a Beacon Hills e, okay, non era sbagliata ma sicuramente drastica, concorderai con me, visto che la maggior parte delle volte riguardava sempre una persona a cui il branco teneva…”  
Si guardarono e ciò che si dissero senza voce fu più _consapevole_ di ciò che invece era stato detto, a tal punto che entrambi, che si erano guardati fino a quel momento, voltarono lo sguardo altrove.  
Perché non sempre Derek aveva optato per la sua solita manovra risolutiva. C’era stata una volta in cui aveva cercato a tutti i costi una soluzione alternativa che non fosse uccidere la minaccia piombata a Beacon Hills. E quella eccezione era avvenuta quando la minaccia era piombata in Stiles. Quando la minaccia era Stiles.  
Derek non disse nulla per renderglielo noto, come invece avrebbe fatto senza peli sulla lingua Stiles, che però capì lo stesso perché in certi sguardi, ormai, aveva imparato a leggerci dentro, nonostante gli anni passati a non farlo più.  
Si pentì di aver detto quelle cose e si morse la lingua, ricercando il punto in cui riprendere il discorso. “Quindi, io sono qui, oggi. Non ho potuto prima. Vogliamo trovare un modo per risolvere l’ennesimo casino in cui ti sei cacciato?”  
Derek grugnì una seconda volta, mostrandogli chiaramente i denti bianchi e minacciosi. Stiles lo prese con un consenso e fece un passo avanti. Soltanto per arrestarsi una seconda volta.  
“Continuo a credere che ci sia di mezzo il tuo zampino, Stiles. E con questo deduco che ci riporta a pensarla in maniera completamente diversa”  
Stiles sbuffò e si sedette sul divano, ben lontano dall’altro. Si sistemò con le ginocchia piegate e con l’addome in direzione del licantropo che, seduto composto continuava a dargli il profilo e a non avere alcuna intenzione di fronteggiarlo.  
“Sono dettagli, questi. E non voglio alzare la voce soltanto per dimostrarti che con tutto quello che sta succedendo io non c’entro un fico secco. Poi se ci vuoi credere oppure no, francamente non è affar mio” sentenziò crudamente.  
E anche qui, Derek dovette trovarci una sostanziale differenza.  
“Quello che ti importa sapere è che sono un druido, l’emissario di Scott, e quella notte sono stato condotto qui come se una parte di me già sapesse cosa stesse accadendo. E la cosa della rosa è nuova anche per me, tant’è che non so che diavolo c’entri in tutto questo casino…”  
Derek sembrò pensarci, tornando nel suo solito mutismo, a tal punto che Stiles fu ancora una volta incoraggiato a riprendere parola, soltanto per arrestarsi nuovamente quando “pensavo che fosse una caratteristica della banshee ritrovarsi a seguire una _sensazione._ E questo mi fa pensare che avrei dovuto ritrovarmi Lydia e non tu” Derek ragionò.  
Stiles si irrigidì, dando il privilegio al licantropo super in allerta di sentire la sua reazione a quel nome. Si calmò lentamente, cercando di non scattare inopportunamente e senza motivo.  
“Sembri quasi dispiaciuto che il primo volto che hai avuto il piacere di vedere sia stato il mio” lo prese in giro. Derek lo guardò, col solito cruccio di chi annusando una sensazione, vuole assolutamente scoprirne ogni motivazione: “E tu sei arrabbiato, Stiles. Lo sei da quando mi hai riconosciuto quella notte…”  
Stiles decifrò ancora una volta quel cipiglio che una volta sapeva esprimergli solo fastidio con la confusione che Derek doveva star provando nel non capire l’atteggiamento di Stiles.  
_E ovviamente non capiva, perché era un idiota._ Almeno certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
Stiles si alzò per dargli le spalle. Pensò a come potesse rispondergli. Perché poteva affrontarlo, lì, subito, senza attendere oltre, e finalmente dirgli tutto ciò che per anni non aveva potuto e che aveva fatto navigare nella sua mente fino a stiparlo nel punto più buio della sua anima, quello più furioso; oppure poteva mandare giù il boccone, ormai meno amaro di un tempo, e lasciar perdere. Perché non aveva più senso. La rabbia non gli era passata, ma non aveva nemmeno l’intenzione di farsela passare. Voleva tenersela come un dono prezioso, perché non aveva alcun desiderio di risolvere e trovare appagamento. Quella rabbia era il motivo per cui tirava avanti, era il motivo con cui combatteva giorno dopo giorno la sua fobia di dimenticare. E quella rabbia gli impediva di farlo. Se ci avesse buttato sopra dell’acqua, avrebbe tirato su soltanto fumo, perché avrebbe concesso a se stesso di lasciar perdere, e quindi dimenticare.   
Era in quel modo che ricordava e ci si aggrappava con tutto se stesso. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di concedere a qualcuno il privilegio di _salvarlo._ Non voleva essere salvato, ora che aveva fatto breccia all’inferno e aveva iniziato a sopportare il suo calore.  
“Voglio sapere se ricordi qualcosa prima del tuo arrivo in città. Scott mi ha detto che hai corso per venire qui per settimane ma che non sai se in forma di lupo tu abbia fatto del male a qualcuno. Ora, siccome mi riesce un po’ difficile crederti, vorrei tutta la verità e tutto ciò che sai”.  
Derek non insistette nel carpire da lui i motivi della sua rabbia, ma Stiles non lo ringraziò perché sapeva che non era nella personalità di Derek Hale insistere o essere curioso. Se lo fosse stato, entrambe le cose, non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere come quel tipo avesse potuto starsene lontano da Beacon Hills, da loro, dal branco, per tutto quel tempo.  
Però non rispose neppure alla sua richiesta. Gli lasciò del tempo, ma la pazienza non era mai stata una dote dell’umano, benché col diventare un druido aveva dovuto impratichirsi anche in essa. Attese fino a quando cercò a tentoni di aiutarlo a fargli venir fuori qualcosa.  
“Andiamo per tappe: ricordi l’ultima volta in cui sei stato umano?” gli si sedette a fianco a una distanza ben calcolata. Ancora una volta lo fronteggiò, ma Derek non fece lo stesso. Lo vide elucubrare in certa di una risposta e poi piano annuì: “Il giorno prima dell’ultimo plenilunio”  
Stiles fece un veloce calcolo mentale: tre settimane. I conti tornavano se per due settimane aveva corso per giungere a Beacon Hills e sette giorni erano passati dal suo arrivo.  
“Dove ti trovavi?”  
Derek pensò ancora, sembrava facesse un enorme sforzo. Digrignò i denti frustrato e per la prima volta non a causa di Stiles ma poi, sospirando, forse nell’aver richiamato un ricordo a sé, «Nel Minnesota» rispose.  
Stiles annuì, facendo mente locale per vedere se aveva letto in qualche ricerca di botanica su qualche rosa in particolare che richiamasse quei luoghi.  
Ma… no, ovviamente.  
Il silenzio fra loro non sembrava imbarazzarli come avrebbe fatto un tempo e, anzi, li confortava a rilassarsi come se gradissero più quelli che le parti in cui comunicavano.  
A malincuore, fu Derek a spezzare quel momento, facendosi una domanda che si era chiesto – e aveva posto anche a Scott – per sette lunghi giorni: “Cosa ti ha sussurrato la rosa?”  
Stiles si ravvivò, ma certo. Era arrivato il momento di parlare di quello.  
“Ho pensato molto a questo e ho tratto le mie considerazioni. Sono l’unico che l’ha potuta _ascoltare_ e inizialmente ho creduto perché fossi io quello che doveva farlo, ma adesso credo fermamente che le parole fossero per te. O almeno è il mio punto di vista. Credo che per avere la certezza di questo, dovremmo fare un tentativo con la rosa e darle la possibilità di parlarti”  
Il sopracciglio che si alzò sul viso di Derek, gli fece capire che, ancora una volta, non dovessero essere d’accordo.  
La drasticità di Derek spingeva affinché Stiles gli dicesse ciò che aveva udito ma dal modo in cui Stiles saltò dal divano e si incamminò verso il piano di sopra, gli fece capire che aveva imparato dall’Emissario più bravo, in fatto di risolutezza.  
Lo seguì con disappunto e si divertì abbastanza, o almeno così credette Stiles quando lo guardò di striscio, nel vederlo attraversare il buco nel corridoio dal quale Scott era saltato giù per interrompere la loro lite.  
In uno zompo, infatti, Derek lo seguì dando la certezza a Stiles che l’intruglio dovesse essere più che perfetto, considerate le sue condizioni.  
Ciò nonostante, durante la conversazione di poco prima, Stiles si era appuntato mentalmente che dovesse mancare una sola settimana alla prossima luna piena e che, quindi, nessun intruglio avrebbe impedito al lupo di obbedire alla propria madre creatrice.  
Doveva fare in fretta a scoprire cosa stesse accadendo.  
Giunsero nella stanza in pochi altri passi. Stiles gli chiese se fosse, come diceva l’insenatura sulla porta, quella che un tempo era la camera di Peter e Derek gli rispose con un sorriso pieno di malinconia sul quale Stiles indugiò un po’ troppo.  
“La condividevamo, quando Peter si stabilì da noi, ma non era la sua stanza. Era la mia. Il suo fu solo- lascia perdere” tagliò corto, come se non volesse condividere con lui quel ricordo.  
Stiles non lo obbligò a proseguire, anche perché ciò che voleva sapere, l’altro glielo aveva appena detto.  
La rosa non aveva nessun collegamento con Peter. E sapeva che quella stanza un tempo era appartenuta a Derek.  
Stiles la trovò cambiata anche quando la vide per la terza volta. Altri petali, privi di luce e di bagliore si erano depositati ai piedi dello stelo; appariva invecchiata e meno luminosa anche nel suo bocciolo. Più matura, in qualche modo, con i suoi petali aperti e fluorescenti.  
L’attrazione a toccarla, però, era sempre la stessa.  
Guardò Derek, cercando di capire dai suoi occhi se percepisse le stesse sensazioni ma i quelle iridi verde, trovò soltanto il riflesso della luce purpurea della rosa.  
“Senti… qualcosa?” gli chiese, allora. Derek negò velocemente e Stiles capì soltanto dopo di essersi espresso veramente.  
“Nel senso… non ti senti attratto da _lei…_ non vuoi toccarla?”  
Derek guardò Stiles con cruccio, domandandosi probabilmente se fosse serio o se, proprio in quel momento, avesse avuto la brillante idea di fare lo spiritoso. Ma quando capì che Stiles era realmente in attesa di una sua risposta, sbuffò tornando a guardare la rosa.  
Non rispose soltanto perché si sentiva un imbecille a dargli corda e, così, negò semplicemente.  
Stiles brontolò seccato. E, lasciandosi scappare un’occhiata dalla finestra alle spalle di Derek, si ricordò che fosse notte. Le ore in cui imprigionava la propria ragionevolezza per lasciar libero all’istinto di avere la meglio su di sé.  
Guardò quindi Derek e, infine, la rosa. E non si impose più a quell’attrazione.  
Camminò a passo svelto verso essa e, finalmente, la toccò.  
   
   
Ciò che avvenne dopo, Derek non poté impedire in nessun modo che succedesse.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, il prossimo aggiornamento arriverà sabato: se fino ad ora abbiamo visto dagli occhi univoci di Stiles, dal prossimo potrebbe esserci anche un po' di Derek.  
> Spero che questo secondo sviluppo possa avervi incuriosito un po' di più.   
> Alla prossima,  
> VenerediRimmel  
>  


	3. Re cordis

**Re cordis**

  
_Ricordare, dal latino re cordis:  
ripassare dalle parti del cuore_  
 

  
  
  
Ciò che avvenne dopo, Derek non poté impedire in nessun modo che succedesse.

   
 _I’m a goner, somebody catch my breath_  
   
 _I wanna be known by you_  
   
 _The ghost of you is close to me, I’m inside out._ _You’re underneath._  
   
La rosa aveva sussurrato anche alle orecchie di Derek e quando, emotivamente confuso aveva sottratto Stiles dalla presa sul fiore, spingendolo verso se stesso, questa aveva iniziato a ripetere più volte e sempre più piano fino a non sentirsi più: « _don’t let me be gone, don’t let me be gone, don’t let me be gone»_.  
Nel silenzio di quei momenti in cui ascoltava soltanto il suono del cuore dell’altro e il suo respiro, Derek si rese conto che Stiles lo guardava arrabbiato per ciò che aveva fatto, fissandogli la mano che ancora circondava il suo avambraccio. Così, riacquistando lucidità, lo osservò negli occhi soltanto per scendere a intercettare lo sguardo dell’altro, fisso sulla loro presa. Solo allora, lo lasciò andare.  
“Perché lo hai fatto? Poteva significare qualcosa, _sentivo che stesse per succedere qualcosa!”_  
Derek si accigliò. “L’ho sentita, Stiles” replicò.  
Stiles lo guardò con stupore e Derek ricambiò, capendo che ciò che la rosa gli aveva detto non era giunto alle orecchie di Stiles; gli notò tutte le espressioni passargli sul viso alla velocità della luce, mentre si voltava anche a guardare la rosa, immobile nell’etere al di sopra dell’unico mobile di quella stanza.  
“Cosa ti ha detto?” gli domandò tornando a fissarlo morso dalla curiosità.  
Derek ci pensò, decidendo prima se ciò che aveva udito potesse significare qualcosa che non voleva condividere con quel ragazzino.  
Ma a caldo, non gli dicevano proprio nulla. Guardò Stiles e gli sembrò di rivivere un momento ben lontano. Soltanto che lì, in quel momento, mancavano metri e metri di acqua al cloro a farli sentire senza speranza.  
 

“Ti fidi di me per una volta?”  
“No”  
“Io sono quello che ti sta tenendo in vita, non l'hai notato?”  
“Sì, e quando la paralisi passerà, chi dei due combatterà con quel coso? Tu o io?”  
“Pensi sia per questo motivo che ti tengo a galla da due ore?”  
“Tu non ti fidi di me, io non mi fido di te.”

  
Certi sentimenti e certe prime impressioni erano mutate convivendo assieme, ma a distanza di anni, e con la lontananza, avevano fatto nuovamente breccia in entrambi, rendendoli guardinghi e sospettosi.  
Perché c’era stato un tempo in cui, senza nemmeno fin troppe dichiarazioni o dimostrazioni, Derek si era fidato di Stiles e viceversa, ma ad annusargli l’olezzo di frustrazione, rabbia e sospetto che Stiles emanava, Derek aveva dimenticato quel tempo per tornare alle primordiali opinioni che si era fatto su di lui.  
“Suvvia, Derek, non fare il prezioso ora” lo beffò Stiles, dimostrandosi spazientito dal suo silenzio ostinato. Derek si ritrovò a fissarlo chiedendosi se stesse dicendo sul serio, visto che l’altro era il primo a parlare per pillole.  
Derek guardò la rosa nuovamente taciturna di fronte a loro e aggrottò la fronte, incapace di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
In quei sette giorni in cui era tornato lucido, si era arrovellato per tentare di ricordare cosa gli fosse successo e spesso si era rintanato in quella stanza ad osservare quella rosa, ma c’era voluto Stiles per sentirla parlare. Il suo ostentato coraggio o la sua ambiziosa idiozia, ancora non sapeva decidere che cosa lo rappresentasse meglio.  
Anche Derek l’aveva toccata, ci aveva provato, senza alcun successo. Se così poteva definirsi, visto che poi a sentire ciò che aveva da dirgli, sebbene per mezzo di Stiles, non gli aveva comunque dato alcuna risposta utile.  
Era fastidioso non essere in grado di capire cosa gli stesse succedendo, né tantomeno essere cosciente di un pezzo di memoria che lo riguardava. Perché era così, gli mancavano due settimane di ricordi e questo lo rendeva tormentato. Fondamentalmente perché non era neppure la prima volta che gli accadeva. Era già successo, anni prima, che aveva dimenticato per diverso tempo _qualcosa di importante,_ soltanto che quella volta la sensazione non gli era stata palesata, facendolo vivere con un peso lacerante dentro che lo faceva continuamente sentire vuoto e spaesato. Durante quei giorni aveva avuto le sue missioni, aveva avuto i suoi obiettivi e aveva continuato a compiere i passi di quel presente nitido e chiaro, privo di mancanze; eppure lo aveva percepito costantemente di giorno, e di notte aveva sognato quel vuoto che ad occhi aperti, poi, lo rendevano esausto. Non aveva saputo ricordare, e quando ne era stato cosciente, mesi dopo, era stato anche peggio della sensazione di sentirsi vuoto dentro. E ora stava riaccadendo di nuovo, e in qualche modo erano coinvolte sempre le stesse persone. Lui e l’uomo al suo fianco.  
Non voleva, però, associare quel periodo a quello attuale perché farlo non era un’associazione casuale. Significava qualcosa. Significava tanto. Se non tutto.  
Ma non poteva farne a meno, perché anche con la sua licantropia la situazione non era stata differente. Erano stati così terribili da gestire, quei mesi, che nemmeno il lupo si era mantenuto calmo, tradendolo più volte con eccessi di predominanza su di lui ed eccessi di rabbia che lo conducevano a sfogarsi, trasformandosi completamente e rimanendo un lupo per giorni interi. Proprio come se… non riuscisse ad appigliarsi a nulla che potesse mantenerlo lucido.  
Aveva dimenticato anche quello.  
Quando poi aveva ricordato, però, quella sensazione di vuoto era sparita, lasciando spazio alla presa di coscienza di cosa si fosse svuotato il suo petto per mesi, chi gli era stato privato nei ricordi e… ed era stato peggio, ricordare.  
Guardò di sfuggita Stiles, prima di tornare sulla rosa, perché quegli ultimi pensieri lo riguardavano. Sapeva cosa fosse successo soltanto grazie a Braeden, che tempo dopo gli aveva raccontato le novità a Beacon Hills. A quel punto, sarebbe potuto tornare. Ma non lo aveva fatto. Sapeva il motivo per cui se ne era andato e quello che era successo era solo una conferma di ciò che credeva. E poi era tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa. Lui aveva dimenticato e che ora ricordasse di nuovo, benché sembrasse tutto tornato al proprio posto, non significava nulla. Significava che non si sbagliava su di sé, così come non si era sbagliato su… di loro.  
E ora tutto, in modo diverso, in un modo che non capiva, stava succedendo di nuovo. Perché _non aveva dimenticato_ una persona, la ricordava fin troppo bene. Aveva dimenticato qualcosa di importante, ma il risultato era lo stesso: di mezzo ci finivano sempre loro due. Come se il destino decidesse per loro e Derek fosse completamente impotente in questo.  
Ringhiò infastidito con l’istinto quasi di azzannare quel fiore e farla finita, ma solo quel pensiero, gli provocò una stilettata nel petto, così dolorosa e improvvisa, da fargli cedere le ginocchia e ritrovarsi a terra, senza fiato.  
Stiles tentò di prenderlo al volo, nonostante fosse stato colto alla sprovvista. “Derek? Che succede?”  
Con una smorfia di dolore, Derek tenne il viso verso il basso e gli occhi chiusi stretti. Trattenne il respiro e soltanto quando smise di pensare alla rosa, tornò a calmarsi e nel medesimo momento a non provare più dolore.  
“Credo che la rosa abbia tentato di spiegarmi che siamo _connessi. Se le viene fatto del male, anche io…”_  
Stiles non sembrò capire in che modo questo fosse potuto succedere e così “te lo ha… detto?” domandò. Derek negò, incapace ancora di mettersi in piedi. Cercò di regolarizzare velocemente il proprio respiro. L’intruglio di Stiles, doveva ammetterlo, funzionava bene a calmare la volontà cieca del lupo e in qualche modo anche le pareti di quella casa lo aiutavano, ma si sentiva molto diverso da se stesso. In realtà, si sentiva umano come era già successo. E la sensazione non era affatto piacevole. Non lo era mai stata ricordarlo, anche se aveva fatto pace con se stesso per quello, e non lo era ora risentirsi in quel modo.  
“Me lo ha fatto capire” tagliò corto, provocando un ulteriore piglio, insolito da vedere, nel viso del più giovane.  
Si era sentito finalmente libero, quando ritornando ad essere un licantropo, aveva riconciliato se stesso col proprio passato e con i propri errori. Ma forse da quel momento in poi, si era ritrovato di nuovo, inconsapevolmente, a fare le scelte sbagliate perché ora qualcosa in lui e nel lupo non funzionavano di nuovo.  
Aveva dato la colpa a Stiles, rendendogliela nota, ma per i motivi sbagliati. C’entrava anche lui, sì, ma per delle motivazioni che non era, forse, pronto ad ammettere.    
Si tirò in piedi e guardò Stiles, che sembrava rimproverarlo per il modo in cui chiaramente si dimostrava poco collaborativo.  
“Volevo distruggerla e me lo ha impedito perché questo avrebbe distrutto anche me” disse alla fine, con chiarezza.  
Stiles cambiò immediatamente atteggiamento. Guardò prima lui e poi nuovamente la rosa. E Derek intuì stesse avendo una delle sue… aperture mentali.  
“Cosa c’è, Stiles?” domandò a denti stretti, ma l’altro lo ignorò con un gesto di diniego del capo, mentre acciuffava dalla tasca dei jeans il proprio cellulare.  
Lo vide illuminato dallo schermo e non poté trattenersi dall’avvicinarsi per spiare ciò che stava cercando con tanta veemenza.  
Quando lesse, si sconcertò immediatamente. Con un sopracciglio alzato guardò il profilo del ragazzo a pochi centimetri da lui respirandogli addosso con prepotenza. Stiles lo guardò di sottecchi, ignorandolo quando intercettò l’espressione stampata in viso di Derek e che sembrò infastidirlo.  
Così come quando lui “Non farai sul serio, vero?” gli chiese, al quale Stiles rispose con un grugnito che francamente poco gli si addiceva. Tanto quanto quel “Taci, Derek” con cui gli rispose.  
Il mondo si era rovesciato, sottosopra, oppure loro avevano scombinato le loro personalità perché non era mai accaduto prima.  
Era come se Derek fosse al di sotto della personalità di Stiles e capovolti sottosopra, stessero dimostrandosi quanto simili potessero essere o quanto facile fosse l’uno per l’altro imitare gli atteggiamenti che più li contraddistinguevano.  
Era assurdo, ma Derek non replicò. Proprio come avrebbe fatto Stiles al suo posto.  
   
   
Quando Stiles abbassò le mani lungo i propri fianchi guardò Derek con certezza. Derek sospirò sconquassato, rassegnandosi al fatto che era lui l’imbecille ad affidarsi a un idiota come Stiles.  
Anche se questo non accadeva da un pezzo.  
Avrebbe potuto sorridere laconico, ma se lo impedì mentre tornava a guardarlo: “Non posso credere che tu ti sia appena convinto di una totale stronzata-”  
Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo. “Il punto è che io vado oltre la possibilità che sia un’idea stupida” puntualizzò. Fu il turno di Derek di alzare gli occhi in aria.  
“Hai ricercato “La bella e la bestia”, Stiles” esclamò a denti stretti.  
Stiles sbuffò. “Senti, la rosa c’è” iniziò a elencare. “La bestia pure” continuò, guardandolo con sufficienza. Derek digrignò i denti ma non fece uscire alcun suono, troppo esausto di avere a che fare con un tale idiota.  
“L’uno dipende dall’altro” continuò Stiles. “Ci sta assolutamente l’associazione mentale. E comunque almeno io ora so cosa fare” concluse stizzito. “Tu, invece, dalla tua notevole lungimiranza, hai trovato qualche altra ipotesi?” lo beffò.  
Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Incrociò le braccia al petto e, no, non aveva alcun altra ipotesi. Doveva accontentarsi dell’idiota. “Che vorresti fare?”  
“Devo entrare nella tua testa”  
 

***

  
Stiles si era messo subito a camminare uscendo da quella stanza in direzione delle scale e Derek non aveva potuto far niente se non seguirlo con aria prettamente confusa. “Cosa?”  
“Io… non ora- ma sì, in pratica devo entrarti nella testa” Stiles sembrava sovrappensiero, come se già stesse studiando il modo per mettere in pratica la sua idea. Derek non si stupì nemmeno del fatto che non si chiedesse se lui glielo avrebbe lasciato fare. Il che, ovviamente, per Derek era fuori discussione.  
“Stiles” lo chiamò, fissandogli impunemente le spalle larghe. Il ragazzino però non si fermò, camminando di sbieco contro la parete per superare il buco.  
Derek saltò agile cercando di superarlo ma Stiles sviò in tempo, sotto un suo braccio per scendere velocemente le scale.  
Il lupo ringhiò, correndo all’inseguimento. Quando di fronte alla porta d’ingresso decise di dover usare a malincuore la prepotenza su di lui, lo acciuffò per una spalla e lo strattonò contro il primo muro disponibile. Ringhiò di nuovo, stavolta direttamente a un palmo dalla sua faccia. Stiles lo guardò, ridestandosi dai pensieri e accigliandosi con sguardo burbero. “Derek” lo minacciò. Le sue richieste implicite erano di lasciarlo andare. Ma Derek non lo fece e, anzi, compì un passo per fronteggiarlo maggiormente. Gli mostrò gli occhi blu del lupo, sapendo di rischiare grosso a trasformarsi considerata la sua condizione.  
Stiles serrò la mascella. “Devo spiegarti davvero perché _dovrai_ lasciarmelo fare?”  
Derek strinse con forza le spalle che aveva bloccato con entrambe le mani e fu la sua risposta.  
Stiles sospirò. “La conosci la fiaba della Bella e la Bestia? Beh, si dà il caso che la Bestia fosse stata maledetta da una strega a causa della sua arroganza. La rosa era una sorta di promemoria: quando l’ultimo petalo della rosa avesse raggiunto gli altri ai piedi del gambo, la Bestia sarebbe rimasta quella terrificante creatura per tutta la vita. Solo se avesse trovato in tempo una persona che lo amasse per ciò che era, avrebbe potuto spezzare la maledizione. Ora, non sono del tutto sicuro che i motivi siano gli stessi, ma tu non ricordi e quindi da smemorato mi sei un po’ inutile. Ma se sei stato maledetto e questa ti ha cancellato la memoria per rendere tutto un tantino più complicato del solito, i tuoi ricordi sono ancora lì dentro e _abbiamo bisogno_ di scoprirli, Derek, perché altrimenti ti trasformerai e niente e nessuno, tanto meno uno stupido emissario, potranno più aiutarti. Ti è chiara ora la situazione? O vuoi un disegnino? Lo capisci che se non vado errato con i calcoli, ci resta una sola settimana al plenilunio? Devo. Entrarti. Nella. Testa.” Concluse Stiles, ritrovandosi col fiatone.  
Derek lo fissò prepotentemente per tutto il tempo. Gli guardò anche la bocca che si muoveva celere mentre gli spiegava con supponenza ciò che aveva pensato.  
Alla fine, esitante, lo lasciò andare. Stiles si sistemo la felpa mentre Derek compiva diversi passi indietro.  
“E allora dove stai andando? La mia testa è qui” affermò compito. Stiles rise amaramente. “Non ricordi un tubo, genio, non dovrai passarmi semplicemente dei ricordi. Sarò io a doverli… cercare nella tua testa. E per questo ho bisogno di preparare un altro intruglio. Ne ho già letto qualcosa tempo fa, devo solo- sì, questo non è affar tuo. Torno domani mattina, intesi?” non che gli stesse chiedendo davvero il permesso di tornare, ma soltanto quando Derek annuì e gli aprì la porta, Stiles guardò verso l’esterno fiondandosi fuori senza aggiungere altro.  
Derek lo guardò andar via, pensando a ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
Per Stiles era tutto così semplice, ma lui… non poteva pensarla alla stessa maniera. Perché si trattava sempre della sua memoria. Letta come un libro da una persona di cui non si fidava…  
Ma no, ma chi la voleva dare a bere.  
Non si trattava affatto di fiducia. Il suo problema era un altro.   
Derek tornò sul suo giaciglio, sdraiandosi con la faccia rivolta al soffitto e gli occhi sgranati. Non aveva nemmeno un briciolo di sonno. Sapeva che se si fosse lasciato sopraffare dai sogni, questi avrebbero avuto la meglio mostrandogli tutto ciò che avrebbe tanto voluto trovare un modo per celare.  
Non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa Stiles avesse intenzione di fare con la sua mente. Sapeva che quando un licantropo voleva mostrare i propri ricordi a qualcuno, poteva condividerli collegando le loro menti e questo era complicato e faticoso da fare se dall’altra parte vi era la mente di un semplice umano; ma Stiles era un emissario e in quanto tale aveva il ruolo di tirargli fuori ricordi che la sua mente aveva momentaneamente surclassato nel subconscio e lì, Derek intenzionalmente ci aveva depositato parecchia della sua memoria.  
La mente è come un armadio ben organizzato, dove ognuno di noi può decidere di sistemare e mettere a disposizione i propri pensieri. Negli angoli bui, e dimenticati, ci si nasconde solitamente tutto ciò per cui ci sentiamo vulnerabili e conoscendo Stiles, Derek aveva la certezza che entrandogli nella testa, avrebbe messo tutto così sottosopra da renderlo più che vulnerabile.  
Era ovviamente lui a controllare l’unione della condivisione e avrebbe comunque potuto interromperlo nel momento in cui Stiles si fosse spinto dove non avrebbe dovuto ma non era certo che fosse giusto, aprigli la mente e al tempo stesso pensare di non farlo totalmente. Una condivisione di memoria è nulla se da una parte non c’è la sicurezza di volerla fare. E lui era molto combattuto.  
Pensò anche cosa potesse significare una vita da lupo. Cosa volesse dire, dover rinunciare alla propria umanità. Al palato aveva un retrogusto amaro, ma non poteva mentirsi, essendo nato licantropo aveva sempre conosciuto il peso di doversi sentire combattuto tra l’uomo e l’animale, da credere che finire la propria vita senza più doversi sentire in questo stato quasi gli piaceva.  
Alle prime luci dell’alba, Derek perse la lucidità e si lasciò sopraffare dalla stanchezza. In quello stato, nonostante l’intruglio di Stiles, si sentiva facilmente più debole.  
Si addormentò, per la prima volta insicuro di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere l’indomani.

 ___________________________________________________

  
Sette giorni al plenilunio.  
Non appena aprì gli occhi, quella Domenica, iniziò a contare i giorni. A svegliarlo fu Stiles, o meglio il suo cuore in prossimità del portico. Era agitato e frenetico. Quando si mise a sedere, lo vide spuntare nella stanza. Sbuffò seccato dal fatto che nemmeno questa volta si fosse preso la briga di bussare o annunciare il suo arrivo.  
Lo guardò di sbieco, senza salutarlo, notando le profonde occhiaie che sembravano minacciosamente peggiorare giorno dopo giorno. Tuttavia, quel ragazzino non gli sembrava mai stanco.  
In realtà, non ricordava un momento da quando lo conosceva in cui lo fosse. Gli venne spontaneo, quindi, chiedergli “Ma tu non dormi mai, Stiles?” con tono sarcastico.  
Lui lo guardò sovrappensiero, aguzzando lo sguardo per tentare di elaborare cosa avesse potuto dire Derek, perché gli sembrava perfino scioccante che fra i due fosse proprio il più grande ad aver parlato per primo. Si limitò ad alzarsi, fissandolo con la sua solita espressione, che da assonnata pareva molto più accigliata del solito.  
“Oh sì, beh- ho di meglio da fare che dormire” disse, facendogli vedere il composto verdognolo, chiuso in un campioncino di vetro, mentre lo agitava. Sembrava disgustoso, così gli si avvicinò per esaminarlo meglio e, d’istinto, tentò di sfilarglielo dalle mani, pronto a berlo.  
Stiles, però, tirò via il braccio in tempo per impedirgli che lo afferrasse e lo guardò incredulo: “Che fai?!” gli domandò. “Questo non è per te” precisò immediatamente.  
Il suo sopracciglio saltò verso l’alto, permettendo all’altro di sbuffare sardonico. “Sono io che devo attraversare la tua mente, tu devi solo tirare fuori i tuoi artigli minacciosi” esclamò Stiles, mostrandogli la mano libera per mimargli il gesto di un animale pronto a graffiare la propria preda. Era un idiota e avrebbe potuto far sorridere chiunque, ma Derek rimase impassibile e, anzi, se possibile, intensificò la sua espressione infastidita.   
L’arrivo di Scott, inaspettato per il più giovane dei due, fece distogliere ad entrambi l’attenzione da ciò che erano intenzionati a fare.  
“Hey, sei qui”  
Anche Scott sembrò sorpreso di trovare Stiles alla villa e Derek ebbe ancora di più la conferma che fra i due non dovesse esserci più lo stesso rapporto che avevano sempre avuto e che aveva lasciato intatto quando se ne era andato da Beacon Hills.  
Le prime avvisaglie le aveva avute ascoltandoli parlare all’ingresso una settimana prima. Aveva dato un senso alla rabbia odorata attorno a Stiles quando gli era attorno, con le fredde parole che aveva usato per spiegare a Scott che se li aiutava era unicamente per il loro legame di Emissario e Alpha ma queste sue parole erano esattamente un arma a doppio taglio perché Stiles non voleva solo precisare di non voler aiutare Derek, ma soprattutto di non voler aiutare Scott.  
“Già”  
I cambiamenti, poi, che aveva scorto in Stiles e che potevano essere dipesi da tantissimi fattori erano, sotto quella nuova luce, un ulteriore indizio. Stiles era cambiato tanto, si era indurito, benché alcuni tratti caratteriali fossero sempre gli stessi. E Derek poteva soltanto immaginare i motivi. Quando Braeden gli aveva raccontato tutto, aveva creduto che essendo tutto finito per il meglio, niente fosse andato storto. Ma soltanto di fronte alla realtà, in quel momento, poteva rimproverarsi per quanto fosse stato sciocco anche solo a illudersi che fosse così.  
“Abbiamo delle novità” spezzò il silenzio Stiles, consapevole di dover condividere anche con Scott. E iniziò a spiegargli tutto ciò che era successo.  
Derek rimase in silenzio, osservandoli tranquillo mentre dentro di sé accadeva quello che più aveva temuto durante quella notte. I sensi di colpi si erano approfittati di lui in un momento di distrazione, colpendolo alle spalle e rendendolo vulnerabile.  
Se Stiles si fosse introdotto nella sua mente, non era certo di poter riuscire a impedirgli di entrare laddove non voleva che andasse a leggere di lui.  
Cercò con tutto se stesso, di trovare un equilibrio.  
Dopo cinque minuti, Scott aveva replicato al racconto di Stiles con un “vuoi che sia io a fare questa cosa, in quanto licantropo potrei sopportare di più il-”  
Stiles era stato categorico ancor prima che Scott finisse di parlare: “No”.  
Ci fu silenzio, uno di quelli pesanti, per una manciata di secondi nei quali Derek avrebbe voluto quasi prendere la palla al balzo per insistere che fosse Scott a farlo, ma Stiles lo anticipò: “Non fraintendere, non che io voglia farlo ma… ho preparato questo intruglio e ho dovuto farlo per me. Se trovassimo ora un motivo per cui sarebbe meglio che lo facessi tu, dovrei preparare un nuovo composto”  
Scott annuì. Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e “Il motivo per cui sarebbe migliore lo facesse Scott e non tu c’è e tutti e tre lo conosciamo. Tu sei solo un umano, Stiles” ma nemmeno alle sue orecchie risultò convincente. E forse fu per il modo disgustato con cui tentò di denigrarlo a semplice e inutile essere umano. Perché Stiles non era mai stato semplicemente questo e anche Derek aveva saputo riconoscerlo, alla fine.  
Stiles indurì la mascella, forse offeso. “Sono un druido, ed è ora che tu cominci a prendermi sul serio”  
Scott guardò entrambi come se stessero giocando a una partita di ping pong ma in quel momento catartico fu l’arbitro che rubò la pallina: “Lo farà Stiles. Io mi fido di lui” disse, avanzando un sorriso che Stiles nemmeno notò, troppo impegnato a fronteggiare beffardamente, come fosse una sfida, Derek.  
Scott continuò, voltandosi a guardare il licantropo: “E mi fido di te, Derek. So che farai di tutto per non mettere in pericolo Stiles”.  
Derek ruppe la sfida di sguardi con Stiles solo per osservare Scott con un’espressione sarcastica. Ghignò senza nemmeno rendersene conto, avvicinandosi all’umano: “Fossi in te non avrei la stessa fiducia, Scott” disse, alzando un braccio per mostrarlo a Stiles e mostrandogli lentamente tutti i suoi artigli da lupo.  
Stiles non puzzò di paura, né cedette con i suoi occhi per l’imbarazzo dell’improvvisa vicinanza minacciosa dell’altro. Anzi, sembrò gonfiarsi di spavalderia alzando con gli stessi intenti l’intruglio. Aprì col pollice la fialetta, strappò malamente un capello dalla testa di Derek che vibrò di ira, e poi, aggiungendolo all’intruglio, lo agitò per berlo d’un sorso senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Derek. E fu in quell’ambra algida che Derek vide una scintilla. Quella che per un attimo gli ricordò cosa stessero per fare e che avrebbe potuto farlo cedere, dando un vantaggio morale all’umano.  
Si fece forza e “Girati” gli disse a denti stretti mentre Scott, sedendosi sul divano, gli rendeva nota la sua decisione: “Beh, io starò qui a tenervi d’occhio”, probabilmente capendo da sé di non poterli lasciare soli. Non quando entrambi dichiaravano apertamente di preferire il peggio l’uno per l’altro, mentre in realtà si stessero aiutando a vicenda per trovare una risposta a ciò che gli stava capitando.  
Stiles si girò soltanto dopo un paio di lunghi secondi. Non esitò affatto, voleva soltanto dimostrare che decideva lui quando e come far procedere quella cosa.  
Non sembravano affatto due persone favorevoli a condividere una connessione tanto importante. Questo, lo sapevano entrambi, poteva complicare tantissimo le cose.   
Stiles si sedette a terra e Derek, dietro di lui, fu costretto a fare lo stesso. Una buona pensata, visto che nessuno dei due aveva idea di quanto ci avrebbero impiegato.  
Quando Derek gli posizionò gli artigli all’altezza della nuca, non lo avvertì ma entrambi sentirono Scott che “Stiles, se dovessi pensare di averne abbastanza e di non farcela più, ti basterà dirlo. Derek lo _sentirà._ D’accordo?”  
Stiles rimase fermo per un po’. Lo sapeva. Sapeva come funzionava. Infine annuì semplicemente.  
“Sta attento a dove metti i piedi” lo minacciò piano Derek – come se Scott non avesse orecchie da licantropo come le sue per udirlo. Quando artigliò la sua nuca e fu trascinato assieme all’umano in una voragine, spezzò orgogliosamente il sorriso sghembo di Stiles che, l’ultima cosa che fece, fu ansimare per il dolore improvviso e irrigidire le spalle per resistergli.  
 

***

  
La mente è come un armadio ben organizzato. La mente di Derek era un palazzo. E Stiles ci trova dell’ironia in tutto ciò, come se di proposito quel diavolo di un licantropo avesse fatto in modo di non rendergli il compito poi così semplice.  
Ma Stiles non era il tipo da arrendersi, anzi, se è possibile era tutt’altro – e Derek era forse tra i primi a conoscere più che bene questa sua qualità.  
Strinse i pugni e si concesse un momento per godersi l’aria fresca, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Stiles era tranquillo, sapeva già che avrebbe avuto il controllo. Derek, invece, si ritrovava a digrignare i denti e a gorgheggiare infastidito un ringhio alla consapevolezza che non avrebbe deciso lui quali ricordi mostrargli. Al massimo, avrebbe potuto impedirgli di farlo entrare in alcuni di essi. Ma non sapeva come, visto che molti di essi nemmeno lui li conosceva.  
   
Quando Stiles entrò nel palazzo si ritrovò davanti il principio di una scalinata. Stiles si avvicinò, alzando lo sguardo e prendendo atto che quella sarebbe stata una bella salita, visto che non ne scorgeva la fine. “Avevo proprio bisogno di un po’ di allenamento” si disse, salendo il primo scalino.  
Quando si ritrovò al primo piano, si fermò dinnanzi a una dozzina di porte. “Dovrei fare la conta? Com’era quella che mi piaceva tanto, vediamo… _Sotto il ponte di baracca, c’è Mimì che fa la cacc- ahia!”_ urlò, sentendosi pizzicare all’altezza della nuca. Si voltò istintivamente, ma comprese successivamente che quel dolore doveva essere dipeso da Derek che aveva stretto di proposito per farlo smettere.  
Sghignazzò, quando scelse l’ultima porta che aveva indicato.  
   
   
 _Era notte. Vide in lontananza villa Hale. Non fece in tempo ad accigliarsi chiedendosi quale ricordo fosse quello, quando un lupo gli sfrecciò alla sua destra correndo nella direzione del maniero diroccato._  
 _Lo seguì cercando di essergli al passo – ovviamente con scarso successo, inizialmente – immaginando che quello fosse il ricordo dell’arrivo di Derek a Beacon Hills. Abbastanza inutile per la sua ricerca, ma doveva vedere come funzionava questa cosa dei ricordi e quello poteva essere un buon momento._  
 _Per fortuna il lupo sembrò rallentare e, di conseguenza, Stiles riuscì a stargli dietro fino a quando non vide se stesso sul porticato con gli occhi puntati su di loro (o meglio sul lupo). Stiles conosceva già i pensieri e le sensazioni provate in quel momento, ma da quella parte del ricordo, con Derek accanto a sé, percepì l’esitazione del lupo che, non appena come lui lo vide fermo in piedi sul porticato, si arrestò._  
 _Ovviamente non percepiva le sue emozioni né i suoi pensieri, ma poté leggere le reazioni fisiche del licantropo._  
 _Era arrivato dopo settimane di corsa e sembrava guardare in lontananza come se… riavesse avuto indietro tutto ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle. Tutto. Ma c’era solo la villa e Stiles._  
 _Lo guardò e lo vide sospirare in un rivolo d’aria sommesso._  
 _Derek era sollevato. E non solo di essere a Beacon Hills._  
   
 _Aveva visto abbastanza. Quando il lupo fece il primo passo dopo quella breve pausa, Stiles diede le spalle al ricordo e ne venne fuori._  
   
Non commentò sarcastico, né disse nulla. Riprese invece a salire le scale.  
Al secondo piano, gli fu più complicato raggiungere le porte. Per un attimo gli sembrò di attraversare i corridoi di villa Hale, in rovina e pericolanti. La porta che scelse, alla fine, fu anche più difficile da aprire, deducendo che già su quel piano ci fossero ricordi celati alla mente di Derek. Ciò nonostante era troppo presto per augurarsi che fosse quello giusto e considerata la semplicità, era certo che quello che stava per scoprire era un ricordo avvenuto poco prima dell’arrivo di Derek in città.  
   
 _Stiles vide del sangue sul terriccio. E andò nel panico immediatamente._  
 _Sapeva di star entrando in un ricordo del lupo di quelle settimane di sola istintività ferina, ma non aveva avuto alcuna idea, fino a quel momento, se fosse stato pronto a qualsiasi cosa avrebbe visto._  
 _Si guardò attorno, rendendosi conto di essere non molto lontano da una foresta e riconoscendo quella in cui posava i propri piedi come una piazzola di un parcheggio dove una dozzina di auto erano posteggiate silenziosamente. Davanti a sé una strada, oltre la quale c’era il verde e l’oscurità degli alberi. Alle sue spalle… un albergo._  
 _Seguì lentamente le tracce del sangue. C’era una scia più pesante a un metro da lui, come se un enorme corpo fosse stato trascinato. Seguì anche quella fino a giungere a una delle macchine, quelle più vicina alla strada. Ovunque fossero, erano venuti fuori dalla foresta finendo la corsa lì._  
 _Trattenne il fiato, pronto ad esplodere dall’inquietudine una volta che si fosse esposto per vedere cosa stesse succedendo in un ricordo di Derek._  
 _Stiles si sentì pronto a qualsiasi cosa. Non sapeva, però, se fosse pronto anche ad accettarlo._  
 _Sentì il rumore di zanne squarciare brutalmente quello che diede per scontato fosse carne fresca e rabbrividì al pensiero che potesse essere carne umana._  
 _Esitò un momento pensando che ciò che avrebbe presto realizzato, non sarebbe stato chiaro soltanto a lui. Di conseguenza, il ricordo avrebbe fatto breccia, nitido e senza censure, anche nella sua mente._  
 _Per un momento non si sbilanciò e non perché lui non volesse vedere._  
 _Ma alla fine lo fece e anche se fu… terribile, fu lui questa volta a sentirsi sollevato._  
 _Il lupo dal manto nerissimo stava mangiando, sì, ma la carne che stava dilaniando era quella di un cervo. Povero cervo, sì, ma questo rendeva Derek un predatore e non un assassino._  
 _Stiles rimase a guardarlo più del dovuto e se ne rese conto quando il lupo alzò il muso verso di lui e lo guardò._  
 _Gli occhi blu accessi e magnetici non lo attraversavano, ma guardavano il suo viso, i suoi occhi._  
 _Stiles si ridestò, saltando di soprassalto. Si sentì preda e fu quasi istintivo nella sua anima di mettersi a correre, scappare velocemente, prima che il lupo con un balzo diventasse il suo carnefice._  
 _Il lupo ringhiò, minaccioso, pronto ad agire ma quando Stiles tentò di darsela a gambe, si ritrovò invece ad urlare fino a far dolere la sua gola._  
   
Si risvegliò per il cocente dolore alla nuca. Si portò entrambe le mani nel punto in cui il sangue colava a fiotti e tentò drasticamente di mettersi in piedi. Ciò che accadde, fu svenire mentre Derek si allontanava dalla stanza e Scott con un balzo tentava di prenderlo al volo e impedirgli di battere la faccia sul pavimento.

 ***

  
Scott doveva avergli coperto la ferita con un fazzoletto e doveva avergli risucchiato via il dolore, perché non lo sentiva più. Non come lo aveva provato nella mente di Derek quando quest’ultimo l’aveva fatto tornare alla realtà strattonando la mano senza alcuna delicatezza.  
Si svegliò col suono della voce di Derek di un tono più alto del solito che lo rimproverava. O per lo meno che parlava di lui in toni decisamente accusatori.  
“Non so che cosa abbia mandato giù quell’idiota, ma ti dico che può corrompere i miei ricordi. Lo ha appena fatto e l’ho sentito, lo so, ce l’ho nella testa. E io non sono d’accordo a farmi friggere il cervello, okay?”  
“Per-” tentò Stiles, ritrovandosi con la gola secca a tossire e a farsi più male che bene. Si schiarì la voce aprendo gli occhi e mettendosi a sedere con l’aiuto di Scott, che lo sorreggeva saldamente. Mise a fuoco Derek, in piedi di fronte ad entrambi. Ritentò a parlare, ignorando il dolore: “Per quanto sia più facile pensare che volessi alterare i tuoi ricordi, non era mia intenzione, Derek. È la prima volta anche per me e sto cercando di capire cosa posso o non posso fare per capire cosa ti è successo. Non sei d’accordo a farti aiutare? Beh, problemi tuoi. A me non me ne viene nulla a scoprire cosa hai fatto nelle ultime settimane e posso tirarmi indietro. Ti è andata bene che tu non abbia ucciso nessun uomo, ma con una vita da bestia per quanto tempo pensi riuscirai a evitare di diventare un _assassino?_ ” lo provocò.  
Derek ringhiò bruscamente, flettendo i muscoli e stringendo i pugni. Fu Scott a rispondergli: “Amico, se continui a parlargli così, lo diventerà nei prossimi cinque minuti. Credimi” gli disse.  
Quella battuta stemperò la sensazione. Scott guardò Stiles stupendosi di come in tutto ciò Stiles non dimostrasse alcun segno di timore nell’essere in pericolo. Fu distratto dallo squillo del proprio telefono. Prima di rispondere, guardò entrambi e “Posso lasciarvi soli? Devo rispondere…”  
Derek annuì e Stiles gesticolò di andare pure. Rimasti soli, sotto il vociare di Scott contro una voce dall’altro capo del telefono, Derek e Stiles si guardarono a stento e quelle poche volte, chiaramente diffidenti e arrabbiati.  
Stiles aveva un fottio di domande da porgergli e forse Derek lo sentiva perché doveva puzzare di curiosità e si fece pure male, serrando la mascella con forza per impedirsi di sbottare e fargliele tutte.  
“Come fai a sapere che ho ucciso solo animali?” gli chiese Derek, sorprendendolo. Doveva aver faticato pure lui a non parlare. Fallendo.  
Stiles si guardò le mani e fece spallucce, cercando di dimostrarsi disinteressato. Fallendo.  
“I cervi non sono facili prede” rispose dopo un po’. “Lo hai rincorso per tutta la foresta, finendo in un parcheggio di un hotel, dove avresti trovato delle prede molto più facili da… mangiare. Ho solo fatto una deduzione”  
Derek annuì. “Hai ragione, comunque. Credo che aprendo la porta di quel ricordo, tu abbia fatto breccia nella memoria del lupo e… ora so”  
Stiles si illuminò: “La maledizione?” e si spense immediatamente quando Derek negò. “Deve essere successo prima” gli disse per poi ritrattare velocemente: “Se è successo”.  
Stiles sospirò. “Non lo scopriremo mai. Non c’è bisogno del periodo ipotetico”. Derek tornò sulla difensiva e gli diede le spalle per non doversi, probabilmente, ritrarsi nell’ennesima reazione del lupo pronto a sbranare l’insolenza di quell’idiota.  
“Piantala, Stiles.”  
Il ragazzo più giovane si guadagnò un sorriso sghembo che non si evitò di mostrare spavaldo al lupo.  
Perché Derek non lo aveva detto, ma le parole erano lì: nessuno, tanto meno Derek, lo avrebbe fermato nell’ostinata convinzione di continuare a sbirciare nella sua mente.  
“Prova soltanto a giocare di nuovo con la mia mente e non basterà il tuo amichetto a impedirmi di sbranarti” lo minacciò.  
Scott tornò giusto in tempo per guardare Derek con un’espressione piena di rimprovero. “Ragazzi, io devo andare. E vorrei seriamente che non continuaste con questa cosa da soli. Mi sentirei più… tranquillo, ecco, se ci fossi anch’io”. Stiles era pronto a ribattere. Derek concordava con lui annuendo.  
“E poi Stiles, sei sfinito. Devi riposarti assolutamente. Non voglio assolutamente farti rischiare la pelle. Riprenderemo domani, okay?”  
L’Alpha decideva. E nessuno dei due mise bocca su quella presa di posizione.

 

____________________

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo detto Sabato, vero? Beh, qualcuno si lamenta se ho pubblicato prima? Beh, ieri ho trovato questa manipolazione su tumblr e mi è venuto quasi un infarto, e volevo condividerlo con voi perché sembra fatto apposta per questa storia ç.ç   
> Spero che vi stia piacendo, ringrazio chi l'ha aggiunta ai preferiti/ricordate/seguiti e chi mi ha scritto. Siete magnifici ♥  
> A Sabato, comunque, per il IV eheheh sono un macello con le pubblicazioni, non fateci caso.
> 
>  
> 
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


	4. IV Il ratto di Proserpina

**Il ratto di Proserpina**

  
La Domenica di Derek, quando gli altri due se ne andarono dalla villa, passò lentamente. Si allenò, fece i suoi esercizi ma nulla valse a migliorare il suo umore.  
Quando si stese sul proprio giaciglio ci sentì quasi soffocare al punto da saltare subito in piedi e camminare meccanicamente verso la porta d’ingresso, che aprì per uscire fuori.  
Non era possibile che fosse letteralmente imprigionato in quella casa che per tanto tempo era stata il punto focale dei suoi sensi di colpi. Ora Derek non provava più tutti quei rimpianti, perché aveva fatto pace con se stesso da tempo, ma era arrabbiato all’idea che c’entrasse sempre quella maledetta casa, nella sua vita. Come se quattro mura diroccate potessero non voler altro che farsi detestare.  
Fece un altro passo, mentre la rabbia fluiva velocemente nelle vene. Era l’adrenalina a farlo sentire cocciuto come un mulo e cieco come una talpa. Perché un altro passo e né la casa né l’intruglio di Stiles avrebbero impedito la sua trasformazione.  
Il petto iniziò ad alzarsi spasmodicamente e la gola a bruciare così aspramente da fargli commettere diversi ringhi sommessi.  
Quando percepì il suo viso mutare e i suoi artigli spuntare da entrambe le mani, Derek era sul punto di saltare fuori e sentirsi libero.  
   
 _Ti è andata bene che tu non abbia ucciso nessun uomo, ma con una vita da bestia per quanto tempo pensi_ _riuscirai a evitare_ _di diventare un assassino?_  
   
Derek si tirò indietro all’ultimo momento, rincasando e rintanandosi nel suo giaciglio. Solo a quel punto, prese a mente di riflettere sulla rosa e su ciò che gli aveva sussurrato.  
Sapeva che Stiles aveva potuto sentirla, ma non aveva idea se i due avessero udito le stesse cose. Si infuriò alla dimenticanza di non insistere a fargli dire ciò che aveva sentito, ripromettendosi di farlo prima che quell’idiota potesse rituffarsi dentro la sua testa.  
   
 _I’m a goner, somebody catch my breath_  
   
Che fosse senza speranza, non aveva bisogno di una rosa per riconoscerlo. Insomma, era la sua intera esistenza ad essere perseguitata da quella consapevolezza. E dopotutto Derek non si era mai abbassato alla debolezza di una speranza. Sapeva di non averne, di non avere nemmeno il diritto di sperarci che ce ne fosse almeno una e, quindi, non ne era mai andato nemmeno alla ricerca di una.  
Quando Kate Argent lo aveva ridotto a un essere umano, Derek non aveva avuto nemmeno un momento trascorso a sperare che tornasse ad essere un lupo. Perché attimo dopo attimo si era preparato a morire. Erano stati gli altri del branco e Braeden a lasciarsi abbindolare dalla speranza e forse in bene o forse in male, ma Derek era ancora vivo soltanto perché aveva continuato per la sua strada, andando incontro alla morte.  
Ciò nonostante, non si spiegava il significato di quella prima frase.  
Era senza speranza. Ma a chi sarebbe appartenuto il volto della persona che gli avrebbe tolto il respiro, ergo presumibilmente fatto morire?  
   
 _I wanna be known by you_  
   
Voglio essere riconosciuto da te.  
Derek, con frustrazione, trascorse a rigirarsi su se stesso pensando a quella seconda frase. Esausto, alla fine, passò alla terza.  
   
 _The ghost of you is close to me, I’m inside out._ _You’re underneath._  
   
Non andò meglio. Non aveva un fantasma, se non quella casa che ne richiamava a se tantissimi, tutti quelli che però si era lasciato alle spalle. E davvero era sottosopra? O lo sarebbe stato presto?  
Finché non avesse riavuto indietro i mezzi mancanti della sua memoria, Derek immaginò di non poter trarre nulla da quelle parole. E, nuovamente, si sentì deluso e amareggiato. Scattò in piedi quando fuori era già notte.  
Camminò nuovamente fino al porticato della villa, con dentro di sé sempre la solita battaglia di emozioni.  
Quando compì l’ultimo passo da uomo, Derek non desistette più e saltò verso la radura.  
Nella foresta, era già un lupo.  
   


***

  
  
Raramente aveva dormito di notte in quegli anni. Solitamente si ritrovava a crollare per la stanchezza nel mezzo della giornata, rubando al massimo un paio d’ore che faceva bastare prima dell’ennesimo crollo. Con le passeggiate notturne, poi, Stiles aveva anche smesso di provare a mettersi a letto. Il fatto non era che non riuscisse ad addormentarsi. Soltanto che ogni volta che si era messo a letto, senza nulla per distrarsi, aveva finito col fare lunghe conversazioni con se stesso, dando la meglio alla parte più debole di sé. Per questo, a quella opzione aveva preferito di gran lunga la passeggiata. Perché far girare inutilmente la macchina celebrale lo mandava soltanto in paranoia. Però era un uomo e aveva bisogno di dormire, quindi a volte crollava nel buio pestoso del mondo dei sogni. E neanche lì era un bell’affare per lui.  
Solitamente erano incubi. Senza un gran senso o spessore psicologico, la maggior parte delle volte erano dei momenti già vissuti. I peggiori. A volte era soltanto come vedersi allo specchio con la bocca cucita e le mani legate. Impotente.  
Non accadeva sempre che facesse gli incubi, ma al risveglio da questi era sempre più sfiancato. Quando non sognava, dormiva al massimo quattro ore. Se avesse avuto la possibilità di venire a patti, avrebbe scelto di gran lunga le quattro ore senza sogni. Tuttavia, non avendone la certezza, Stiles evitava sempre il più possibile di dormire.  
Quella Domenica, dopo l’incontro con Derek e Scott, passò alla centrale per rimanere fino alla sera.  
Dopo un pattugliamento per la città, si era chiuso in ufficio cercando di elaborare quanto era successo nella testa di Derek, appuntandosi dettagliatamente cosa aveva imparato da essi.  
I druidi più antichi avrebbero potuto non trovarlo un grande modo di agire, ma Stiles aveva avuto fin dal suo inizio un approccio alla materia completamente diverso dai normali druidi giovani. Fondamentalmente perché non era cresciuto con la consapevolezza di esserlo, né con l’affiancamento di un maestro che potesse fin dalla tenera età istruirlo a dovere. Lui era stato introdotto piuttosto tardi considerata la sua età e il più grande lavoro lo aveva dovuto fare in pochi anni e per lo più da solo. Senza il Dottor Deaton non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, ma Stiles sapeva di meritarsi tutto l’orgoglio da se stesso, perché non era affatto male, in quel lavoro.  
Spesso, nei momenti peggiori, perché c’erano, si ripeteva quello che Deaton gli aveva ripetuto come un mantra: i druidi giovani, sotto stress, combinano guai. Solo guai.  
Tante volte era stato utile. Ma quando lo stress era veramente sforato fuori dalla brocca, Stiles si era ritrovato a scoprire cosa Deaton intendesse col “combinare guai” e non era stato veramente nulla di buono.  
Un Druido stressato era come un richiamo per le creature soprannaturali. Nulla che vorreste vi fosse raccontato.  
Tornato a casa aveva mangiato una pizza comprata sulla strada di casa e aveva bevuto un paio di birre di fronte alla Tv accesa e diversi volumi sui quali leggeva ciò che già aveva imparato a memoria.  
Si sentiva come se si stesse perdendo qualche dettaglio, nelle varie spiegazioni, così rinunciò passando alle ricerche fatte sulla fiaba della Bella e la Bestia, che sostanzialmente gli davano qualche soddisfazione in più, sia per la lettura più interessante sia per l’epifania che sentiva di aver avuto giustamente in quei giorni. A differenza di Derek non si sentiva un idiota nel pensarci attentamente. Aveva indagato sull’immagine della strega, per poi concentrarsi sulla rosa, finendo col passare da una fiaba al mito del ratto di Proserpina. C’erano dei parallelismi interessanti, ci aveva letto una discussione molto interessate subito dopo aver approfondito quella storia mitologica.  
 

> «Plutone, Dio degli inferi, stanco delle tenebre del suo regno, decise un giorno di affiorare alla luce e vedere un po' di questo mondo. Scorse Proserpina, figlia della dea Cerere, e invaghitosene, la rapì. Cerere fu disperata alla notizia della scomparsa della figlia, e invocò l'aiuto di Giove, re di tutti gli dei, per aiutarla a ritrovare la bella Proserpina. Ma Giove inizialmente esitò (perché si trattava sempre di suo fratello). La madre di Proserpina, folle di dolore, decise quindi di provocare una grande siccità in tutta la terra. E dopo la siccità, non accontentata, mandò una durissima carestia cosicché gli uomini e le bestie morissero  in grande quantità sulla Terra. Non valevano invocazioni e scongiuri alla Dea, che era irremovibile. Giove, quindi, inviò Mercurio da Plutone per imporgli di restituire Proserpina alla madre. A Plutone non restò che obbedire. Però, prima di farla partire, fece mangiare alla sua amata dei chicchi di melograno, i quali per un’antica legge divina la ancoravano indelebilmente agli inferi. Quando la dea Cerere vide sua figlia, scoprì cosa le era accaduto prendendo atto che l’unica soluzione per avere sua figlia fosse dividersela con il Dio Plutone. Si concordarono così che per sei mesi la fanciulla avrebbe vissuto sulla terra, con la madre, e gli altri sei mesi con il Dio degli Inferi. Da quel giorno, ogni volta che Proserpina fece ritorno nel mondo, i prati si coprivano di fiori, i frutti cominciavano a maturare sugli alberi e il grano germogliava nei campi, segno della fine dell’inverno e dell’inizio della primavera».

  
Fu affascinato, più che dalla storia, soprattutto dalla scultura del Bernini che rimase a contemplare per diverso tempo. Non era mai stato un appassionato di arte, ma il modo in cui lo scultore aveva rappresentato il momento del rapimento di Proserpina era essenziale. Scorgeva nelle mani di Plutone, affondate nelle carni poderose della fanciulla la voracità con cui voleva farla sua, la passione e l’ardimento con cui era così facilmente caduto preda dell’innamoramento. Quelle mani così forti che al tempo stesso volevano cullarla dolcemente e stringerla a sé nonostante il rifiuto di lei. Guardarle, lo faceva sentire combattuto. Non sapeva neppure spiegarsi il perché.  
Ma nemmeno in questo trovò risposta, più che altro non ebbe modo di farlo. Perché, come previsto, la sua psiche non resse e crollò addormentato con l’immagine di quella scultura davanti agli occhi.  
Per sua fortuna, quella fu una notte senza incubi.  
 

 ____________________________________

  
Non si svegliava mai tranquillamente, magari risvegliato dalle luci solari filtranti dalle finestre. No, solitamente scattava come una molla facendosi venire dei tremendi capogiri. Mugugnava anche parole senza alcun significato con toni interrogativi che, però, trovavano sempre e soltanto tacite risposte. Dopodiché, stropicciandosi gli occhi e i capelli, si trascinava verso il bagno dove cercava di rimettersi a posto pezzo dopo pezzo. Il più delle volte con una doccia.  
Tornò in cucina una mezzora dopo, per prepararsi il caffè. Fino a quando non mandava giù il primo sorso di quel liquido nero e amaro, Stiles non ragionava. Non ci provava neppure.  
Ci volevano, quindi, altri dieci minuti prima di capire cosa dovesse fare di se stesso e alla fine la scelta erano sempre le chiavi della Jeep, per uscire di casa in direzione dell’unica cosa che fosse capace di riattivare la macchina celebrale del suo corpo.  
Quel giorno, però, quando aprì la porta, si piantonò sul posto perché impossibilitato ad avanzare.  
Un enorme lupo dal pellicciotto folto e nero, coricato sul proprio zerbino, dormiva profondamente con l’impressione, però, in quella posizione, di star facendo anche la guardia a quella casa.  
Stiles non ebbe modo di doverlo riconoscere e ruggì di rabbia mentre un nome gli divampava nella testa.  
Derek Hale aveva messo in moto il suo cervello. Peccato che questo significasse anche che era di cattivo umore, a causa sua.  
Si guardò intorno, sperando che nessun vicino avesse notato la presenza di quella _bestia_ sul ciglio della sua porta d’ingresso e acciuffando lo zerbino sotto il corpo del lupo, affannò per tirarlo dentro casa.  
Cadde di culo in un tentativo e più volte lasciò che Derek sbattesse la testa o qualche altro arto contro le sporgenze della casa, ma di quello Stiles non si preoccupava affatto.  
Tutto sudato, dieci minuti dopo, aveva un lupo addormentato in casa al quale stava dedicando delle creative imprecazioni.  
“Ma cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente di uscire-” ripeté per l’ennesima volta, camminando per casa come una macchina agitata i cui freni si son rotti ed esce anche un po’ di fumo dove non dovrebbe (tipo dalle orecchie). Ma uno sbuffo del lupo sembrò essere risolutore perché Stiles si arrestò, in cucina, e tornò sui suoi passi per osservarlo.  
“Sbuffi? Pure? La disturbo, vostra grazia?” cianciò a vanvera. A quel punto il lupo aprì gli occhi. Non sembrò intuire immediatamente dove fosse, ma lo vide annusare l’aria e dovette percepire la sua stizza perché quando Derek si mise a quattro zampe, iniziò a ringhiargli gutturalmente.  
“Non ci provare, qui quello furioso sono io! E non mi fai paura, non puoi ammazzare quello che sta tentando di salvarti le chiappe, intesi?” lo minacciò indicandolo. Il lupo avanzò minaccioso.  
Stiles non indietreggiò. Non cedeva. E un po’ gli sembrò di ricordare lo stesso atteggiamento che avevano avuto nell’ultimo ricordo in cui aveva sbirciato. “A cuccia, _besti…one”_ comandò, cedendo un po’ il tono duro di voce con l’epiteto che stava venendo fuori da sé e che aveva cambiato all’ultimo.  
Derek si fermò, piegando appena il capo e nascondendo velocemente le zanne. Infine, con un altro sbuffo, l’enorme licantropo si mise a sedere guardando da tutt’altra parte, ignorando l’umano.  
Stiles fu un attimo sorpreso, ma si ridestò mettendosi dritto a ponderare sul da farsi. Alla fine, rendendosi conto che l’unica soluzione fosse far tornare umano Derek e riportarlo alla villa, mugugnò infastidito e scese giù nello scantinato, dove aveva il suo piccolo studio da druido.  
Si rese conto risalendo le scale con il composto in una mano che avrebbe dovuto fargliela assumere e si immaginò subito alle prese con le zanne a un palmo dalla sua faccia (e dalla sua gola) nel tentativo di mandarla giù per la trachea e, sì, si permise di rabbrividire al solo pensiero.  
In salotto, individuò Derek lì dove lo aveva lasciato, come una statua, e deviò verso la cucina dove fece velocemente una polpetta. Alla fine, tornò dal lupo lasciandogliela sul pavimento e “Mangiala” ordinò perentorio.  
Derek voltò il capo verso di lui e poi lo abbassò verso la polpetta di carne. Fece un altro sbuffo e tornò a guardare verso la televisione.  
Stiles ne ebbe abbastanza. “Cosa? Pensi che voglia forse avvelenarti? Mangiala o avrai dei brutti ricordi di me che te la ficco in gola e non ti risparmierò la crudeltà di riproportelo tutte le volte che entrerò nella tua testa”  
Il lupo ringhiò a quelle parole, ma _sedotto_ da quelle minacce, abbassò il capo e mangiò la polpetta.  
Nel momento in cui iniziò a trasformarsi di fronte ai suoi occhi, Stiles saltò sul posto ricordandosi dei vestiti che Derek non aveva e ringraziò di aver appena ritirato l’ultimo bucato e non averlo ancora sistemato, dal quale prese un pantalone e una maglietta, ignorando il fatto che al corpo possente dell’uomo più grande non potessero entrargli.  
Aveva visto già fin troppo la notte del ritorno di Derek e ringraziava il cielo che fosse stato buio, quella volta, ma lì, nel bel mezzo del suo salotto, con le luci piene del mattino, era certo che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un buon psicanalista se avesse _osservato_ la trasformazione del lupo in tutto e per tutto.  
Il pacato e impunito lupo lasciò spazio a un Derek stanco e agitato che a stento riusciva a tenersi in piedi, figuriamoci vestirsi. Stiles lo fissò fallire più e più volte irremovibilmente.  
“Stiles, questi abiti non mi vanno” gorgogliò con voce roca, Derek. Ovviamente era vero, ma non il motivo per cui quegli abiti non riuscissero a circondare quella carne nuda.  
Stiles si ritrovò a scrosciarsi di dosso la sensazione di essersi imbambolato. Si finse tediato da quella situazione ma gli si avvicinò, cercando di non guardarlo né negli occhi né _da nessun’altra parte._ Gli strappò di mano gli abiti ma si irrigidì quando sentì il corpo di Derek fare strani rumori.  
Le ossa si rompevano come a volersi modificare per attuare la trasformazione in lupo. Derek doveva star soffrendo le pene dell’inferno e Stiles non poté impedirsi di cercare i suoi occhi, colto alla sprovvista da un’ondata di paura.  
“Derek…” gemette, potendo solo immaginare ciò che l’altro stesse provando. Il licantropo serrò la mascella e “Villa…” gli disse, sentendosi le ginocchia molli. Lo manteneva in piedi puramente l’orgoglio.  
Stiles si agitò soltanto per affrettarsi a fargli indossare la maglietta. Lo aiutò e assieme riuscirono velocemente per passare ai pantaloni che, per fortuna era una tuta, riuscirono a fargli indossare senza alcun tipo di imbarazzo. Iniziarono a tremare le mani anche a Stiles, quando con una mano di Derek ad afferrargli il braccio, sentiva gli arti modificarsi ininterrottamente e peggiorò quando tirando il tessuto dei pantaloni sulle cosce sentiva i muscoli irrigidirsi spasmodicamente.  
In silenzio, poi, Stiles lo afferrò per la vita e si fece circondare dalle braccia di Derek per le spalle in modo tale da arrivare con la stessa rapidità verso la jeep, fuori di casa. Era come se si conoscessero, in quei gesti, perché tempo addietro, per ore, l’uno si era già dovuto affidare all’altro. Assaporarono entrambi la sensazione di un dejà-vù. Ma nessuno dei due disse nulla.  
Lo aiutò a salire, incoraggiandolo con mezzi sussurri ai quali Derek non rispondeva, troppo impegnato a non urlare di dolore, e chiuse lo sportello, volando al posto del guidatore.  
Durante il viaggio, il telefono di Stiles iniziò a suonare sul cruscotto, vicino alle chiavi e al distintivo che aveva acciuffato di fretta poco prima di uscire di casa. Quando rispose non fece in tempo a parlare che Scott lo aggredì con la sua agitazione: “ _STILES, Derek non è alla villa! Io sono già nella foresta a cerca-_ ”  
“Scott, lui… è con me. È una storia lunga, poi ti aggiorno ma stiamo già tornando verso la villa. Non preoccuparti, okay? Ci penso io a lui- stamattina” disse asciutto, senza guardare verso Derek per vedere la sua reazione. Anche perché dubitava che ne potesse assumere una, per quanto stava conciato male.  
“ _State bene?_ ” domandò l’Alpha. Stiles sospirò. “Sì, sì. Non preoccuparti, ti aggiorno dopo” mentì, ma fortunatamente lo seppe soltanto Derek. “ _Okay, a dopo_ ”  
In poco meno di mezzora, furono alla villa, dove Stiles non si risparmiò ad aiutarlo portandolo dentro le pareti fino al giaciglio, sul quale Derek ansimò crollando sfinito.  
Stiles rimase a guardarlo per diverso tempo, analizzando se l’essere giunti in fretta e furia fino a lì fosse veramente servito a qualcosa e soltanto quando il respiro di Derek si normalizzò, si lasciò cadere per terra sedendosi mentre faceva un profondo respiro.  
Entrambi lo realizzarono in quel momento: dovevano sbrigarsi a trovare una soluzione, perché l’intruglio di Stiles e quella casa non avrebbero retto ancora per molto la battaglia contro la maledizione che aveva colpito – come deduceva Stiles – Derek.  
“Perché sei uscito?” domandò cercando di sembrare spazientito, ciò che venne fuori fu un gracchio terrorizzato.  
Derek mantenne gli occhi chiusi e la mascella contratta. “ _Dovevo_ uscire”  
“Potevi fare del male a qualcuno” gli fece notare Stiles. Derek sembrò fare ancora più fatica a rispondere a quella replica, ma non sembrò per il dolore.  
“Non l’ho fatto” tagliò corto. Stiles non sembrò voler mollare la presa, “sì, ma avresti potuto” cocciuto come sempre non riconobbe l’imbarazzo camuffato da atteggiamento indisponente dell’altro. Così Derek riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò bieco. “Per questo, ero alla _tua_ porta”  
 _Oh._  
Stiles sgranò appena gli occhi, intuendo immediatamente. Non poté impedirsi di sentirsi inondare da un’ondata di calore dovuta dal suo, ora, di imbarazzo. “Ah, così nell’eventualità avresti fatto del male a me” esclamò con sarcasmo in ritardo, ridacchiando sommessamente.  
Derek non rispose. E per un po’ ci fu solo il silenzio.  
Soltanto quando Stiles si mise in piedi, ci fu ancora qualcosa da dire tra loro: “Vado a lavoro. Tu resta qui e… riposa, se ci riesci. Tornerò stasera con Scott e, sì, qualcosa da mangiare… poi se ti sentirai bene, procederemo con, sì, la roba della memoria” spiegò, gesticolando. E, _dio_ , si sentì ritornato indietro nel tempo. Quando era una trottola di goffa iperattività e sarcasmo imbarazzato e imbarazzante.  
“Starò bene” lo rassicurò Derek quando Stiles, si tolse dall’impaccio, e si volse verso l’uscita. Stiles rallentò solo per girarsi e annuire. “Non uscire, ti prego” e fu il turno di Derek di annuire accondiscendente e remissivo. Infine, Stiles se ne andò. Sollevato.  
 

***

  
Malia entrò nell’ufficio dello Sceriffo, dove Stiles si era rintanato per il pranzo, nonostante fosse solo perché il padre era in ospedale a trovare Melissa.   
“STILES” ringhiò il suo nome con veemenza, sbattendo la porta e avanzando a passo di carica. Stiles si girò a guardarla con un pezzo di cotoletta ancora fra le labbra e uno sguardo sorpreso e confuso.  
“Mfaflia…?” gorgheggiò lui cercando di mandar giù il boccone.  
Lei lo indicò minaccioso, gli occhi del coyote illuminati senza il timore di essere vista. “Si può sapere perché se mio cugino è in città dopo ANNI, io devo venirlo a sapere da dei perfetti sconosciuti?”  
Stiles le rispose soltanto quando ebbe la bocca libera e lo stomaco un po’ più pieno. Rischiò grosso, decidendo di non farlo sul serio, come Malia gli stava richiedendo di fare: “Perché hai un cugino molto maleducato?”  
Malia non rise. Non era affatto divertita. Incrociò le braccia al petto e “Va bene, hai ragione, abbiamo soltanto avuto troppe cose da fare e-”  
“E non vi è passato di mente che io-” partì di nuovo in quarta, ma Stiles la interruppe alzandosi e afferrandole entrambe le spalle.  
“Malia, Derek è nei guai – come suo solito – e non può lasciare la villa altrimenti si trasforma in lupo, e questo perché probabilmente è stato maledetto da una strega. Ora, sapendo questo, vuoi continuare a sbraitare o vuoi iniziare a collaborare per cavare tuo cugino fuori da questo guaio?”  
Lei sembrò pensarci per un po’ ma alla fine, assottigliando lo sguardo e concedendogli un sorriso, annuì. “Cosa vuoi che faccia?”  
Stiles prima le spiegò tutto, sentendosi un po’ troppo spicciolo nella spiegazione iniziale che le aveva dato. Malia, come era sempre stata da quando l’aveva conosciuta, non era brava con le deduzioni e quindi non sprecarono altro tempo essenziale per ipotizzare una via d’uscita. Così, semplicemente, Stiles la salutò “Ora vai da tuo cugino e rimproveralo per essere un cafone. Magari portagli anche il pranzo, ché per un misunderstanding io e Scott ci siamo capiti male e non sono sicuro sia passato a dare un’occhiata. Ti dispiace?” dicendole.  
Lei ricambiò il saluto con un sorriso. “Non vedo l’ora di dirgliene quattro, vado!” disse, ma prima di correre via Stiles la fermò richiamandola alla sua attenzione.  
“Malia, aspetta”, lei si fermò con un cipiglio sul volto molto famigliare. Stiles tentò di ignorarlo senza però non poter fare a meno di notare quanta somiglianza ci fossero tra la sua ex ragazza e il cugino idiota che di notte usciva disinvolto per i quartieri di Beacon Hills a quattro zampe. Non che stesse dando dell’idiota a quella meravigliosa ragazza. Lui intendeva il piglio sulla faccia. Ovviamente. Si ridestò: “Quando tu sei stata… insomma, a volte ti capita di provare la mancanza di essere un coyote ventiquattrore su ventiquattro?”  
Malia sciolse l’aggrottamento della fronte per un’espressione più meticolosa. “Continuamente, perché?”  
A quella risposta, Stiles ammise di non essere preparato. “Ah sì?”  
Lei annuì. “Beh, è tutto più semplice. La testa ci aiuta ad essere _sensati-_ ma è come portarsi appresso un fardello di- beh, sì, responsabilità. Quando vivevo nella foresta, era un’avventura. E, sì, credo sia una sensazione molto simile alla libertà. Qualche volta sento l’esigenza di trascorrere intere giornate _in libertà._ Sai, solo per smettere di pensare” gli spiegò.  
Stiles annuì soltanto qualche secondo dopo trascorso a ponderare su quelle parole. Alla fine la salutò di nuovo, ringraziandola e ricordandole di essere spietata col cugino.  
Lui, una volta solo, invece, ripensò a Derek e alle parole di Malia.  
Ora capiva cosa doveva aver patito quella notte e perché si fosse ridotto a trascorrere gran parte della notte sullo zerbino di casa sua.  
Derek voleva smettere di pensare, ma non voleva mettere in pericolo nessuno.  
Stiles ci provò con tutto se stesso a non ammorbidirsi a quella consapevolezza, ma fallì miseramente.  
 

  
***  
 

Quella sera raggiunse la villa con una nuova fialetta pronta per essere utilizzata. Si sentiva eccitato e, nonostante tutto, ben predisposto a _quell’avventura._  
Come se tutto ciò che era accaduto in quell’ultimo giorno avesse fatto scattare un interruttore, uno che aveva fatto finire nel dimenticatoio, che si era un po’ arrugginito visto che mai prima d’ora era stato capace di ritrovarlo. Sapeva che l’adrenalina non era mai stata un buon segno, perché si attivava in lui quando _aveva l’urgente_ bisogno di una risposta, di una soluzione, ma Stiles si sentiva vivo, come una volta, e per un attimo si dimenticò quanto questo potesse essere pericoloso. Aveva perfino preso la pizza con tutta l’intenzione di condividerla. E questo non accadeva da un po’, al di fuori di ciò che faceva col padre e Melissa.  
Entrò nella villa senza pensare di bussare. Se ipotizzava bene, c’erano un coyote e due lupi che lo avevano sentito arrivare a chilometri di distanza. Lì dove aveva sempre trovato Derek, vide soltanto il giaciglio di coperte logoro e si accigliò confuso, guardandosi attorno. Ma non attese molto prima di capire dove tutti fossero spariti.  
“Stiles!” era la voce di Scott a chiamarlo. “Siamo qui sotto”  
Era prevedibile che dopo più di una settimana, avessero imposto a Derek di smetterla di essere un ospite nella sua stessa casa. Al piano di sotto Derek si era già stabilizzato, prima di trasferirsi nel loft, quindi era un luogo decisamente più abitabile rispetto a tutta la casa.  
Non significava però che avesse messo radici. Non significava nulla.  
Malia e Liam lo accolsero con i nasi all’insù, adoranti nei confronti del nuovo arrivato che aveva portato da mangiare. E non qualcosa a caso, ma della pizza!  
Malia gli strappò di mano i cartoni per sistemarli su un tavolo, dando modo a Stiles di guardarsi in giro. Derek era seduto sul divano, mentre Scott sul tavolino dove Malia aveva sistemato le pizze, stava sistemando un computer portatile.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò avvicinandosi. Scott lo guardò compiendo un grande sorriso.  
“Ho portato a Derek un mio vecchio pc e sto tentando di collegarlo a internet con questa chievetta” gli spiegò Scott.  
Stiles sbuffò divertito, scompigliandosi i capelli. Si sentì gli occhi addosso di Derek e parlò senza guardarlo: “Sicuro ne abbia bisogno?”  
Scott rimase per un attimo sconcertato. “Cos’è? Vi siete messi d’accordo?”  
Solo a quel punto Stiles si girò verso Derek per vederlo deviare in tempo verso Liam che stava ancora cercando di sistemare meglio la televisione che aveva portato per lasciargliela. “Perché?” chiese Stiles, tornando lentamente su Scott.  
“Ha usato le tue stesse parole. Stesse. Letteralmente” spiegò. Replicò Liam: “Anche della televisione”  
“E del materasso” convenne Malia, indicando quello che lei aveva deciso di portare per il cugino.  
Stiles si sentì salvato soltanto per aver portato la pizza. Benché non avesse nessun  motivo per sentirsi da meno.  
“Beh io lo dicevo soltanto perché non ha mai dimostrato senso pratico per la tecnologia o per i rapporti sociali. Lui invece crederà seriamente di non aver bisogno di tutta questa roba di _seconda mano,_ il nulla piuttosto è l’alternativa che più gli si confà” lo prese in giro. Derek tornò a guardarlo di sbieco.  
“Stiles” disse a denti stretti. “Guarda che ti sento” suonò come una minaccia, ma Stiles replicò soltanto mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca sussurrando un “ooops” che non mancò di arrivare alle orecchie dei presenti.  
 

***

  
“Sono una persona reale?” domandò Derek, chiaramente controvoglia a giocare ma impossibilitato a tirarsi indietro, quando tutti, mangiando la pizza una mezz’ora dopo, si erano ritrovati tutti in cerchio. Era stato Liam a incitare che si facesse quel gioco “indovina chi sono?” ( spiegazione veloce: ogni giocatore scrive il nome di un personaggio storico, famoso o inventato e lo passa alla persona che ha accanto che non deve leggere ma appiccicare il foglio in fronte e fare domande – ai quali i compagni possono rispondere soltanto Sì O NO – per arrivare ad indovinare quale personaggio gli è capitato) e nessuno, a parte la reticenza di Derek, si era sentito di negarsi quel momento di leggerezza.  
Alla domanda di Derek, però, la maggior parte di loro scoppiò a sghignazzare. A scegliere il suo personaggio era stato Stiles, seduto alla sua destra. Gli rispose propri lui: “Oh, certo che lo sei”.  
Derek aveva stampato in fronte “sour wolf” e questo spiegò l’ilarità di tutti. “Sono una donna?” domandò ancora Derek.  
Fu Scott alla sua sinistra a negare. “No, ora tocca a me? Bene. Sono… un personaggio famoso?”  
“Beh, in pratica sì” replicò Stiles. Dopotutto Derek aveva scelto per Scott nientepopodimeno che Napoleone. Scott si accigliò. “In pratica?”  
Derek sbuffò. “Non è una domanda” e Scott si morse la lingua. “Sono un attore?”  
Malia negò, toccò a lei: “Sono una creatura soprannaturale?”  
Liam negò ridendo. “Decisamente no” visto che Scott aveva scelto per lei il gatto Silvestro. Non che avesse molto da ridere, lui, visto che Malia aveva scelto per lui Donald Trump.  
Quando toccò a Stiles, la prima domanda fu “Sono un personaggio famoso?” alla quale tutti annuirono. Beh, eccetto Derek.  
“Canto?”, Liam negò con un ghigno: “Ma hai fatto cantare in molti” visto che aveva scelto per Stiles la famosissima pornostar Cicciolina.  
Stiles sbuffò e si perse a cercare di capire cosa volesse dirgli il più giovane fra loro. Fu di nuovo il turno di Derek, ma non andò molto lontano, fermandosi alla prima domanda. Non che avesse intenzione di vincere, ma Stiles si era ripreso dalla propria analisi solo per divertirsi ancora al tentativo di Derek di arrivare alla parola che aveva scelto.  
 _Sour wolf_. Oh, quanto era divertente!  
Dieci minuti dopo, il vincitore fu Scott che, probabilmente, aveva avuto il personaggio più semplice.  
Gli altri si staccarono il foglio dalla fronte per scoprire finalmente quale fosse il loro e Derek fu il primo a parlare: “Stiles, sei un idiota” senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo, troppo impegnato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a stringere forte la mascella. Scott, Liam e Malia ridacchiarono ancora una volta divertiti.  
Stiles batté un pugno sulla propria gambe e “Accidenti, certo che sono un idiota! Cicciolina, ma certo! Non potevo essere altro se non Cicciolina! Ho fatto cantare in molti, ovviamente!” bofonchiò, ignorando il licantropo seduto accanto a lui.  
“Il gatto Silvestro non mi piace” replicò Malia.  
“Sono stati i dieci minuti più brutti della mia vita, immagino quanto deve essere terribile per Donald Trump essere se stesso… sempre” commentò Liam.  
Nonostante quel momento di leggerezza avesse rilassato tutti quanti, non fecero un secondo giro di nomi.  
   
   
“Come ti senti?” indagò Stiles, seduto ancora sul divano accanto a Derek, mentre Scott si allontanava per rispondere al telefono e Liam e Malia, invece, recuperavano i cartoni della pizza per buttarli in un secchione dell’immondizia che avrebbero portato via con sé alla fine della serata.  
Derek lo guardò di sfuggita, senza nemmeno voltare il capo verso Stiles. Quella non era di interessamento sulla sua condizione fisica, bensì una domanda per attestare le sue possibilità a fare ciò per cui Stiles si trovava lì.  
Sebbene per un po’ fossero tornati indietro nel tempo e fosse stato tutto incredibilmente bello, quella domanda li catapultò bruscamente alla realtà.  
“Quando vuoi possiamo procedere” replicò allora con tono fermo. Stiles annuì soltanto per essere sottratto dalla voce di Scott che “No, ragazzi, si è fatto troppo tardi per oggi e io devo andare a casa, il piccolo ha la febbre”.  
Liam lo seguì a ruota: “Sì, anche io, domani devo anche ripartire per il college e non posso fare tardi”.  
Malia annuì anche se non aveva alcuna scusa per andare a casa prima. Stiles si sfregò le mani e pensò velocemente. “Beh, non c’è problema. Resterò io e poi-”  
“No, Stiles. Te l’ho detto, preferisco essere presente anche io. È troppo pericoloso e non posso permettere che ti accada qualcosa”.  
Stiles aprì bocca per replicare in protesta ma Derek lo fermò agguantandogli un braccio. “Ha ragione Scott” gli disse, cercando la sua attenzione.  
Stiles lo fissò un po’ imbronciato, ma quando affogò nelle iridi verdi di Derek ci lesse qualcosa di inconfondibile, qualcosa di _complice,_ in grado di capirlo soltanto lui e si alzò scattando come una molla.  
Sospirò e “Dannazione, va bene” si disse. Non stava mentendo. Sapeva solo fingere dannatamente bene.  
Seguì in pochi minuti gli altri fuori dalla villa e salì nella sua jeep dopo aver augurato a Scott e a Liam e Malia la buonanotte. Accese anche il motore e fece retromarcia seguendo per un paio di chilometri le macchine degli altri.  
Quando fu certo di non essere colto in flagrante, Stiles fece una brusca inversione a U e tornò nuovamente nella foresta, in direzione della villa.  
Entrò rapido rifacendosi tutta la strada verso lo scantinato e quando scese le scale, indugiò per un po’ nell’esaminare la stanza. Derek stava sistemando alcune coperte sul materasso e si voltò a guardarlo quando sentì i suoi passi.  
Non sembrò sorpreso nel vederlo. “Hai dimenticato qualcosa?” gli chiese.  
Stiles fu tratto in inganno da quella domanda e per un attimo ebbe il dubbio di averlo frainteso. “Io- insomma- avevo creduto che fra noi- che tu- non era un accordo implicito quello scambio di sguardi di poco fa?” dicendolo ad alta voce, si sentì un idiota. Accordo implicito? Scambio di sguardi?  
Idiota.  
Derek gli dava le spalle, ma Stiles poté vederlo ridacchiare, dalle spalle che vibravano divertite. Si tranquillizzò. L’idiota ce l’aveva davanti.  
“Oh ma guarda un po’, il lupo musone sa sghignazzare. Questa sì che è una novità” lo prese in giro avanzandogli per avvicinarsi.  
Derek si voltò solo a quel punto, il sorriso ancora labile sul volto, già però in procinto di farsi serio.  
“Faremo un solo tentativo per stanotte. Scott ha ragione, non possiamo rischiare di metterti in pericolo” esclamò Derek ritornando verso il divano. Stiles lo seguì annuendo vigorosamente. “Non possiamo nemmeno perdere tempo…” replicò, ottenendo dall’altro un compito segno affermativo piuttosto vago, come se non volesse dargli la soddisfazione di concordare con lui.  
Seduti sul divano, Stiles gli diede immediatamente le spalle. D’un tratto si sentiva nervoso.  
Derek stava decisamente titubando un po’ troppo e Stiles stava quasi per sbottargli di sbrigarsi – ma risparmiò le proprie orecchie nel darsi la conferma di quanto tutta quella situazioni fosse fraintendibile, messa in quei termini.  
“Stiles, dovresti mandare giù l’intruglio o no?”  
Stiles rabbrividì sentendo la voce di Derek prossima al suo orecchio. E, sì, era veramente fraintendibile. Così saltò goffamente su se stesso per sbrigarsi ad acciuffare la fialetta dalla tasca dei pantaloni nella quale l’aveva abbandonata, mentre Derek gli offriva un proprio capello. Ridacchiò imbarazzato per la dimenticanza mentre Derek sbuffava annoiato e “pronto” disse infine il più giovane, mordendosi la lingua per aver parlato e reso quella situazione come una scena di un pessimo romanzetto rosa.  
“Credo di aver capito un po’ come funziona e… tenterò di portarti direttamente al giorno prima del plenilunio. Quando in teoria deve essere- deve essere successo qualcosa”.  
Stiles annuì soltanto e chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a parlare, cercando di spiegare cosa avrebbero dovuto fare, ma da quando aveva rimesso piede in quella cantina, si sentiva _diverso_ da ciò che era diventato e più _simile_ a chi aveva smesso di essere.  
Sentì gli artigli di Derek crescere nella sua mano e poi sfiorargli la nuca. Rabbrividì di nuovo mentre con la mano umana, Derek si faceva spazio nella felpa gialla di Stiles.  
Derek non contò fino a tre, né gli preannunciò le tue intenzioni – e forse perché Stiles non doveva essere l’unico a sentirsi con la sceneggiatura di un harmony tra le mani. Ma quando lo artigliò, sentì vigorosa e incoraggiante la mano umana di Derek sulla sua spalla.  
Gli bastò, quel gesto, per non gemere di dolore mentre cadeva nella voragine in cui si sentì risucchiato.  
 


	5. è una questione di scelta

** È una questione di scelta. **

  
Aprendo gli occhi, Stiles si ritrovò su un corridoio del palazzo mentale di Derek, appoggiato a una ringhiera. Si voltò per guardare quanti piani in alto lo avesse condotto Derek ma non seppe distinguere se fossero cinque o sei. Si voltò a guardare dalla parte opposta, dove vi trovò una sola porta.  
Si avvicinò senza trovare alcuna difficoltà e quando mise una mano sulla maniglia si sentì scosso da una scossa di adrenalina pura.  
Stava per scoprire cosa fosse successo a Derek?  
La risposta fu il suono che udì mentre abbassava la maniglia per entrare in quel ricordo.   


  
  
 

_Si svegliò di soprassalto, ritrovandosi in un letto. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si guardò attorno, soltanto per ritrovarsi Derek steso accanto a lui. Si mise a sedere, spaesato e si domandò dove fosse. A primo acchito gli sembrò una stanza d’albergo. Derek si alzò dopo alcuni brontolii di gola. Con le gambe piantate sul pavimento e la schiena riversa verso di esso, si tratteneva il capo con entrambe le mani, scompigliandosi i capelli. Sbadigliò mentre si tirava su dando modo a Stiles di vederlo nudo._   
_Scattò come una molla, in piedi “ma dannazione, il tuo è uno stile di vita o ti fanno schifo i vestiti addosso?” esclamò, sapendo di non essere ascoltato, dandogli le spalle per non vederlo. Senza aggiungere altro, lo ignorò fino a quando non fu vestito._   
_Sembrava un tipico risveglio di Derek Hale, lontano da Beacon Hills. Quella era la sua giornata tipo. Passeggiò per quella che doveva essere una camera d’albergo e osservò fuori dalla finestra per cercare di capire dove fosse, ma il nome della alberghetto locale non gli diede alcun indizio._   
_Se Derek non si era sbagliato, in ogni caso, doveva trovarsi nel Minnesota. Attese che l’altro fosse pronto per uscire, ma Derek fece i suoi esercizi, lesse un paio di giornali, ma non uscì._   
_“Andiamo, questo è quello che hai fatto mentre eri via?” brontolò capriccioso. “Avevo immaginato te la spassassi, alla grande, sempre sull’onda di una nuova avventura”, come ad esempio sempre alla ricerca di guai, una donna diversa ogni sera nel letto, un viaggio continuo nella sua Camaro._   
_Ma forse Stiles aveva osato un po’ troppo con l’immaginazione. D’altronde le sue giornate al college non erano state molto diverse._   
_Si annoiò molto nell’attesa che succedesse qualcosa, ma alla fine sembrò un battito di ciglia quando, verso l’ora di pranzo, Derek mise piede fuori dalla stanza, con Stiles al suo seguito._   
_Si ritrovarono alla prima tavola calda che trovarono a un centinaio di metri dall’albergo. Derek mangiò sotto lo sguardo attento di Stiles che cercava di capire se stesse effettivamente succedendo qualcosa. Ma poco tempo più tardi, piegato sul tavolo con aria annoiata, osservava la gente passargli attorno mentre l’uomo seduto di fronte a lui leggeva un libro sorseggiando un caffè._   
_“Dubito che tu sia stato maledetto da una strega in questo posto. Qui l’unico ad essere maledetto sono io, e dalla signor Noia, quella strega malefica” fece ironia Stiles._   
_Ancora una volta, sembrò passare un’eternità ma fu un battito di ciglia a condurlo alla sera di quella giornata._   
_Derek scese dalla macchina e Stiles lo osservò già fuori da essa, come se non ci fosse mai salito, sorprendendosi di non sapere quando l’altro si fosse messo in cammino in chissà quale misteriosa direzione._   
_Il Sole era quasi tramontato e Stiles si ricordò di che nottata sarebbe stata quella. E forse era lì che stava per compiersi il fatto, l’incontro con la strega e la maledizione. Si eccitò nuovamente come un bambino, caricandosi di aspettativa e pensando immediatamente che tutta quell’attesa prevedeva sicuramente qualcosa di importante._   
_Seguì Derek all’interno di una foresta e capì anche perché si erano mossi in macchina per arrivare fino a lì. Si guardò attorno, per cercare di scoprire se intravedesse qualcuno o qualcosa. Ma non accadde nulla. Non fino all’arrivo della notte e al sorgere della Luna piena._   
_Derek si svestì pochi attimi prima dell’inizio della sua trasformazione e ancora una volta, Stiles si ritrovò a dargli le spalle piuttosto imbarazzato “ci risiamo” con la scusa questa volta di guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa di più interessante._   
_Tornò a guardare verso Derek quando sentì il suo corpo rabbrividire al suono della sua trasformazione. Era un eco di ciò che aveva già udito, ma non dava l’idea di essersi abituato._   
_Si ritrovò senza fiato quando riprese a respirare con un profondo respiro alla vista di un lupo completamente trasformato che ululava al cielo._   
_Eccolo, quello sarebbe stato il momento giusto._   
_Stiles rimase in ascolto, mentre Derek riacquistava energia per la trasformazione che gliene aveva tolta troppa._   
_Stiles gli si avvicinò, per controllare che non gli stesse sfuggendo nulla, quando si impuntò a un paio di metri di distanza guardando verso una luce di fronte a loro. Fu un bagliore accecante, inizialmente, ma quando poi riuscì a vedere, Stiles la vide._   
_Un momento prima non c’era e quello dopo eccola lì: la rosa, fluttuante e magnifica nel suo bocciolo immaturo. Stiles pensò seriamente che si trattasse di lei. Che fosse esattamente lei la strega che lo aveva maledetto._   
_Ma poi rimase deluso, perché ciò che sentì non furono le parole di una maledizione. Solo… un’esortazione._   
_“È ora, Derek. Torna a casa”_   
_E con la stessa rapidità con cui si era mostrata, quella sparì. Stiles non pensò nemmeno per un momento che il lupo avesse capito cosa dovesse fare, ma anche lì non poté che sbagliarsi di più perché Derek ululò nuovamente alla Luna che ora, sorta nel cielo in tutta la sua pienezza, lo irradiava di luce._   
_Il suono che ne scaturì fu angoscioso e laconico come il primo che Stiles aveva riudito al ritorno di Derek a Beacon Hills._   
_Quando tornò il silenzio, il lupo iniziò la sua corsa ma Stiles non lo seguì. Si guardò indietro, poi nel punto in cui aveva visto scomparire il lupo e prima di abbandonare quel ricordo “E questa è la triste storia di come Derek abbandonò la Camaro. Fine” disse._

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


  
Derek lasciò andare la nuca di Stiles molto più delicatamente rispetto alla prima volta e, soprattutto, non si separò da lui con la fretta di stemperare la rabbia e la frustrazione lontano da lui. Gli rimase accanto, afferrando velocemente un fazzoletto per coprire la ferita e una mano sulla schiena per aiutarlo a sistemarsi meglio sul divano.  
Stiles si riprese qualche minuto più tardi, aprendo gli occhi e trovando i suoi  a studiarlo attentamente. “Hey” gli disse il più giovane. Derek fece un impercettibile segno del capo.  
“Un grandissimo buco nell’acqua, eh?” continuò. Derek annuì sviando altrove il suo sguardo.  
Non avevano trovato nulla di nuovo ma ora Derek aveva avuto indietro i suoi ricordi. O per lo meno, quasi tutti.  
Forse si erano sbagliati. Forse non si trattava affatto di una maledizione.  
“Mi dispiace…” disse Stiles, riacquistando la sua attenzione. Stiles sembrava veramente dispiaciuto e Derek era sorpreso che lo fosse. Alla fine, Derek fece spallucce, poi gli scappò un sorriso quando il più giovane “La Camaro, accidenti! È rimasta nel Minnesota!” esclamò con impeto.  
“Andrò a riprenderla, prima o poi” tagliò corto. Stiles annuì. Entrambi incerti che ciò potesse realmente accadere. Sembravano apparentemente tranquilli, ma i loro animi erano chiaramente abbattuti.  
Rimasero in silenzio, pensando sul da farsi. Era tardissimo, ormai, e dovevano essere rimasti incastrati in quel ricordo di un’intera giornata per una buona oretta.  
“Senti, non ci arrenderemo adesso, okay? Continueremo a cercare… troveremo una soluzione” lo incoraggiò Stiles con voce roca, ma sembrò farlo più per se stesso che per l’altro. Ancora una volta, Derek si sentì sorpreso di udire quelle parole. Perché aveva rincontrato Stiles scoprendo che fosse diventato un uomo molto diverso dalla persona che ricordava, eppure quella notte, dopo aver visto quel ricordo, era esattamente come se fosse seduto accanto a quel ragazzino che non si dava mai per vinto e che, nonostante tutto, anche a costo di mettere a rischio la propria pelle, faceva di tutto per salvare i suoi amici. Un calore lo colpì in pieno petto, al pensiero che Stiles potesse _ancora_ considerarlo tale. Loro non lo erano mai stati, anzi, al contrario, si erano sempre impegnati a dichiararsi quanto la loro insofferenza verso l’altro fosse così palese e insopportabile da gestire. Eppure, poi, qualcosa era successo, qualcosa era cambiato, forse con la scusa di appartenere allo stesso branco, forse per la volontà di ritrovarsi sempre a salvarsi la vita a vicenda. Poteva essere tutto e niente, ma qualcosa era stato diverso, per un po’. E poi era cambiato di nuovo. Radicalmente. Entrambi su due direzioni completamente diverse e apparentemente non più conciliabili. Destinati a non ritrovarsi più. Sembrava sarebbe stato così per sempre. Derek lo sapeva, perché era stato un po’ lui a volerlo. E invece erano lì. Di nuovo insieme, a fingersi indifferenti mentre le cose cambiavano nuovamente.  
Ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere, d’un tratto, lo inquietò.  
Derek annuì, infine, sfuggendo a quegli occhi d’ambra pieni di… cosa? Speranza?  
“Ora riposati, poi ci penseremo” gli disse semplicemente. Lo vide con la coda dell’occhio sgranare gli occhi e tentare di mettersi in piedi con la prima scusa che gli venne fuori: “Oh no, è tardi! Devo tornare a casa” ma Derek non fece neppure in tempo a fermarlo che Stiles gli si risedette accanto, in preda a un capogiro.  
Aveva gli occhi chiusi quando si accertò, toccandogli il viso, che stesse bene. “È tutto a posto, tranquillo. Soltanto una vertigine. Hai ragione, mi riposo un po’ e poi me ne vado… Non voglio disturbarti ulteriormente”.  
Derek avrebbe potuto dirgli che non disturbava affatto, perché stranamente era vero. Avrebbe potuto obbligarlo a restare, perché in quelle condizioni non sarebbe neppure riuscito a mettere i piedi in sincrono l’uno dietro l’altro, figurarsi guidare una macchina, invece annuì per l’ennesima volta e si alzò per acciuffare il telecomando della televisione che Liam gli aveva portato.  
Non era il tipo di persona che guardava la televisione, ma sapeva che era il momento migliore per accenderla. Stiles non si lamentò. Rimase a occhi chiusi per cinque minuti, per altri cinque invece si finse interessato al terribile programma su cui si erano sintonizzati e Derek era lì, sul divano, a controllare sia con gli occhi, che con le orecchie da lupo, che stesse bene e non fingesse solo per andarsene da lì. Respirava un odore di tranquillità e anche lui, esortato, si calmò.  
“Ti spaventa l’idea di diventare un lupo per… tutta la tua vita?” la domanda di Stiles era tattica, più per esplorare il terreno, come se non fosse, quella, la prima volta che se lo domandava a se stesso. Stiles aveva puzzato spesso e volentieri di curiosità, ma Derek non ne aveva, ora, fiutato nessuna anticipazione, segno che l’umano fosse troppo rilassato per essere un po’ agitato all’idea di porgli quella domanda.  
Non era neppure la prima volta di Derek, porsi quel dilemma. Aveva trascorso un’intera settimana a pensare all’eventualità di quella vita, ma non aveva saputo decidere quanto tenesse alla propria esistenza da umano.  
Si ritrovò a concentrarsi sulla televisione, come se da essa avesse potuto capire cosa gli sarebbe potuto mancare se fosse diventato un lupo per sempre.  
“No. Parte di me è sempre un lupo. ” disse asciutto. E a se stesso aggiunse che quella non era una vera e propria risposta, ma a Stiles sembrò bastare.  
“Malia mi ha detto che è più facile vivere una giornata senza pensieri nella testa e, beh, lei ha vissuto praticamente anni da… coyote. Ma suppongo che sia comunque una scelta, no? Uno sceglie questa opzione, non è la stessa cosa se gli viene imposta. Giusto?”  
Derek lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e “Può essere comunque una scelta, se decidessi di smettere di cercare una soluzione” gli rispose. Anche questa era un’ipotesi a cui aveva pensato. Stiles sembrò spaesato nell’udire quelle parole e sgranò gli occhi. _L’agitazione, eccola lì._  
La stanchezza doveva aver assaltato le forti pareti con cui quotidianamente si circondava, perché per Derek ora era come un libro aperto. Leggerlo, in ogni sua emozione, in quel momento, fu semplicissimo. Non c’era stata agitazione, né esitazione ma d’improvviso ci fu… frustrazione.  
“E tu vuoi smettere?” incalzò il più giovane, amplificando quegli odori che Derek stava perfino decifrando nella sua espressione.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, voltando il capo per evitare di osservare troppo in lui e capire quanto la sua risposta fosse importante per Stiles. “Non ancora” lo rassicurò, alla fine, compiacendosi nel sentirlo sospirare di sollievo.  
Qualche minuto dopo, speso in silenzio, Derek si voltò a controllarlo, già resosi conto del respiro normalizzato e leggermente più profondo. Stiles si era addormentato.  
Spense di conseguenza la televisione e si alzò per guardarlo dall’alto. Si grattò la barba, indeciso sul da farsi e alla fine, optò per sfilargli velocemente le scarpe e sdraiarlo più comodamente sul divano. Si avvicinò al materasso, afferrò una delle tante coperte e tornò a coprirlo.  
Si concesse un altro sguardo su di lui. Era stato di gran sollievo rivedere il vecchio Stiles, da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills aveva veramente creduto di averlo perso. E si meravigliò, poi, di quelle strane emozioni che provava nel capire ciò che stava pensando.  
Perché era sollevato, da una parte, ma anche fottutamente terrorizzato.  
Un tempo, infatti, sarebbe stato più semplice scegliere di vivere una vita da lupo. Ma dall’altra parte, ora, l’idea di rinunciare alla propria umanità aveva un suo peso. E non era più così facile decidere.  
Si coricò sul materasso e chiuse gli occhi. Sospirò di nuovo. Poi piano, cercando di contrastare i suoi pensieri, si addormentò.  
Durante la notte si svegliò ripetutamente, per controllare Stiles sul divano. Ogni volta che, nella penombra, lo scorgeva ancora nella medesima posizione, si sentiva meglio e si addormentava ascoltando il battito regolare di quel cuore a pochi metri da lui.  
Fece così, fino alle prime luci dell’alba.  
  
  
  
  
 


	6. VI. La maledizione e la rosa cherokee

_**La maledizione e la rosa cherokee** _

 

  
  
La prima cosa che uscì dalla sua bocca, quella mattina, fu un gorgheggio confuso e stonato. Gli occhi ancora chiusi, si agitò su se stesso brontolando infastidito dal rumore circostante.  
Chiunque fosse, Stiles continuò a dormire indisturbato. Forse come non aveva mai fatto.  
Ciò nonostante, gli sembrò fosse passato pochissimo tempo, forse solo qualche minuto, quando una mano lo toccò e una voce bassa lo chiamava: “Stiles”.  
Si agitò nuovamente, brontolando mentre il capo gli cadeva a destra e a sinistra. “Papà, smettila di respirarmi addosso. Fa freddo”  
“Stiles, svegliati”  
Produsse uno sbuffo, strizzò gli occhi ancora chiusi e fece forse la smorfia più capricciosa che il suo viso potesse assumere. “Ma perché sei freddo come la morte, papà?” esclamò, alla fine, aprendo gli occhi e sbattendo dritto in quelli verde di… no, non era proprio lo Sceriffo.  
“Derek?” lo chiamò, mettendosi a sedere e ringraziando il cielo che il lupo avesse la prontezza di allontanarsi da lui in tempo per non dare a Stiles motivo di sbattergli contro.  
Derek incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò per la stanza di quello scantinato. “Non ti svegliavi più” _, ergo si era preoccupato._  
Stiles fece mente locale, ricordando come e perché fosse addormentato sul divano della villa degli Hale e, nel medesimo momento, guardò l’orologio del telefono quasi scarico. Sgranò gli occhi e saltò in piedi, cercando la propria roba: chiavi, distintivo, felpa e… cervello.  
“Cristo, è tardissimo! Ma quanto diavolo ho dormito?”  
Era insolita un’esclamazione di quel tipo, detta da lui, ma Stiles si mosse a destra e a manca cercando di riprendere ogni cosa. Guardò Derek con disappunto, pronto ad andarsene: “Potevi svegliarmi prima!” lo rimproverò.  
Quello sbuffò evitando il suo sguardo e a denti stretti: “ho tentato” rispose con stizza.  
Stiles sbuffò di nuovo, scompigliandosi i capelli e facendosi strada verso le scale. “Non abbastanza. E ora devo passare a casa, cambiarmi, assumere un quantitativo esagerato di caffè e andare a lavoro e, in tutto questo, farci entrare una pipì e – si annusò – una doccia! Cristo, non ce la farò mai” parlò più a se stesso che all’altro.  
“Stiles” lo chiamò Derek con voce atona.  
Stiles ringhiò, quasi, fermandosi sui primi scalini e guardando verso il divano.  
“Dimentichi le scarpe” gli fece notare Derek.  
Stiles si guardò i piedi scalzi e mugugnò insofferente.  
D’altronde si era ricordato il cervello, non poteva ricordarsi proprio _tutto._  
“Questo perché non le ho tolte io. Se fossero rimaste lì dov’erano, a quest’ora sarei già in- oh, ma che parlo a fare con te che vivi praticamente sempre nudo”  
Tornò indietro, eludendo la vista dal concentrarsi sul torso nudo di Derek, tutto sudaticcio, che sicuramente stava facendo una pausa – non voluta – dai suoi noiosissimi allenamenti.  
Si infilò più in fretta che poteva le scarpe, sapendo già di dover rinunciare sicuramente a un punto della sua lista di cose da fare. Sospirò.  
Beh, _non è che puzzasse poi così tanto…_  
   


***

  
Le cose erano cambiate e cambiarono in quei giorni prima del plenilunio. Non seppero dirsi quando, ma senz’altro entrambi conobbero come tutto ciò fosse successo.  
Non che d’improvviso andassero d’amore e d’accordo o che non ci fossero più conversazioni fredde fatte perlopiù di frecciatine. Non c’erano, se è per questo, nemmeno quelle profonde chiacchierate alla fioca luce di una candela. Nulla di nulla, sotto questo punto di vista, Derek e Stiles erano sempre gli stessi. Però le cose erano cambiate e continuavano a mutare. Per lo più negli atteggiamenti e nelle aperture mentali che entrambi dimostravano nei confronti dell’altro.  
Condividere i ricordi, quotidianamente, andava a determinare un legame fra loro non solo di condivisione ma anche di comprensione. Perché Stiles poteva essere un grande idiota, ma non era stupido e passeggiando proprio nella testa di Derek aveva iniziato non solo a scoprire i suoi giorni lontano da Beacon Hills ma anche i suoi modi di ragionare, di pensare e di vivere.  
Erano completamente diversi in questo, ma non poi così tanto.  
Perché Derek poteva essere un grande ottuso quando si trattava di capire l’iperattività di Stiles, ma osservarlo analizzare i suoi ricordi alla ricerca di anche un piccolissimo dettaglio, gli aveva aperto gli occhi su qualcosa che non aveva mai visto in lui. Stiles era petulante, a volte cocciuto e anche avventato ma aveva cuore nell’interessarsi veramente al bene di chi aveva affianco e, sebbene facesse in modo di non farlo notare, Derek lo sapeva e questo lo faceva sentire… sollevato.  
Quando se ne era andato da Beacon Hills era stato facile credere che non ci fosse nessuno per lui lì, che nessuno avrebbe veramente potuto sentire la sua mancanza. Ne era stato convinto dalle situazioni che gli avevano dato non indizi, né prove, ma veri e propri fatti. Ma ora, pensare di doversene andare, vivere da solo, forse per tutta la vita come un lupo, non era una scelta facile. Non con Stiles che si dimostrava così chiaramente interessato a trovare un modo per dargli la seconda opzione, per fargli tenere l’umanità.  
Derek, però, non smise mai per un momento di credere che Stiles lo facesse per dovere nei confronti di Scott. Era normale che si dimostrasse suo amico e che spesso fingesse di non essere stanco pur di continuare nella ricerca, pur di continuare ad aiutarlo, perché era nella personalità di Stiles essere così. Ma in uno di quei giorni prima del plenilunio, Derek ebbe un nuovo motivo per dubitarne.  
   
Stiles aveva cominciato un po’ alla volta a trasferire libri e ricerche direttamente nello scantinato dove Derek viveva. Senza chiedergli il permesso, così come quando non bussava e se lo ritrovava davanti con un sorriso e una mano alzata a salutarlo, e Derek non aveva fatto alcuna discussione, se questo significava non vederlo guizzare via subito dopo il momento di condivisione dei ricordi, come invece faceva Scott. E non perché li volesse lì, ma perché mandarlo via nelle condizioni in cui stava lo riteneva troppo pericoloso. Così, dopo aver cercato in un altro paio di ricordi, Scott li lasciava con la scusa del figlio, Derek iniziava a fare i suoi allenamenti, oppure accendeva la televisione e Stiles apriva uno dei suoi libri e leggeva seduto sul divano, commentando di tanto in tanto per destare l’attenzione del lupo.  
Quel giorno Stiles disse semplicemente un “wow”, emanando un odore nuovo che insospettì e, sì, va bene, incuriosì talmente tanto Derek da non solo fargli alzare il sopracciglio nell’ennesima espressione accigliata, ma anche “Trovato qualcosa?” domandare ad alta voce.  
Questo sorprese entrambi. Gli occhi di Stiles si alzarono dal libro con ancora un bagliore di quel sorriso dolce e Derek smise di fare le proprie flessioni per guardarlo aspettandosi una risposta.  
Stiles si scrollò di dosso quell’odore e fece semplicemente spallucce. “Sto- sto da parecchio tempo leggendo roba di botanica e… non immaginerai nemmeno quanti tipi di rose esistono in natura. È un casino! Lo sapevi che le rose, quelle che siamo abituati a vedere e a comprare dal fioraio, sono… artificiali? Nel senso, le abbiamo trattate e combinate per farle diventare così _perfette._ Le vere rose, quelle selvatiche, sono un fiore completamente diverso.”  
Derek annuì semplicemente, tornando a compiere il suo allenamento senza aggiungere altro. Ma Stiles non sembrava aver finito.  
“Insomma, questo per dirti che una rosa di quest’ultime, di quelle selvatiche per intenderci, viene chiamata rosa cherokee per una leggenda che riguarda il periodo in cui gli americani cacciarono via gli indiani dalle loro terre. È molto triste, in realtà, ma il significato della rosa mi ha…ehm, sì, commosso”.  
Derek sbuffò un sorriso divertito e “Leggimela” lo esortò. Stiles lo guardò con piglio.  
“Cos’è? Mi stai sfidando a far commuovere il lupo musone?” lo prese in giro.  
Derek lo ignorò in silenzio, un’altra esortazione a continuare ciò che lo aveva condotto a parlare la prima volta. Alla terza, avrebbe direttamente ringhiato. E Stiles lo sapeva, così abbassò il viso con un sorriso sghembo e guardando veloce la pagina, da destra a sinistra, ricercò l’inizio del paragrafo in cui cominciare a leggere.  
 

> «Lungo quello che fu chiamato il "Sentiero delle lacrime" dove i soldati americani deportarono gli indiani per trasferirli dalle loro terre nel sud est degli Stati Uniti, nacque la leggenda delle rose cherokee.  
> Il sentiero fu chiamato così per via delle lacrime che le madri indiane versarono per i loro figli, molti dei quali morirono durante il tragitto, a causa dell'assideramento, della fame e delle malattie.  
> Così, gli anziani pregarono affinché il cielo inviasse loro un segno di conforto in grado di dare coraggio, forza e speranza a quella madri, distrutte dal dolore.  
> Il giorno dopo, proprio lungo quel sentiero, comparvero le rose cherokee, nei punti in cui erano cadute le lacrime delle madri indiane.  
> Quelle rose cherokee (il cui nome deriva proprio dalla tribù Cherokee degli Indiani d'America) hanno petali bianchi in ricordo delle lacrime di quelle donne, le foglie sono tante quanti i clan della tribù dei Cherokee e il centro del fiore è di color oro come lo stesso oro che gli americani sottrassero a quella tribù».*

  
Derek si rese conto di essersi fermato nuovamente ad ascoltare la voce di Stiles raccontargli di quella leggenda. Capì l’emozione che aveva annusato precedentemente, ma non solo, perché comprese anche i motivi per cui l’aveva provata. Stiles alzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi e gli sorrise, ancora una volta dolcemente.  
In quei giorni di ricerca c’erano stati molti momenti di sconforto. Andare di ricordo in ricordo a ritroso nel tempo spesso gli aveva facilmente fatto esaurire la pazienza di agire con calma e pacatezza. Per questo, spesso, si ritrovavano a discutere e a comportarsi come era norma che facessero quando si ritrovavano ad interagire fra loro.  
Quella storia parlava di speranza anche in un momento in cui non vi era nulla su cui tentare di sperare; e il solo leggere di quella leggenda e di quella rosa selvatica spuntata per le lacrime di molte madri, funzionava a provare un’emozione, quell’emozione che provava Stiles.  
Funzionò anche in Derek che annuì, ritornando a fare le proprie flessioni.  
“Non mi hai commosso” gli disse. Stiles ridacchiò.  
“Questo perché sei un caso clinico: emotivamente costipato, non c’è rimedio! Anche se lo so che hai provato qualcosa. Lo so.” Ripeté indicandosi  una tempia con l’indice, a indicare la loro connessione. “Solo che non vuoi darmi la soddisfazione, lupo malefico” continuò, facendo una smorfia.  
Derek finse di ignorarlo, ma tra una flessione e l’altra si lasciò scappare un sorriso divertito.  
 

***

  
Quando Stiles e Scott arrivarono alla villa, Derek camminava distrattamente per l’ampio scantinato con passo chiaramente elucubrante. Sembrava avesse appena avuto un’idea ma non sapesse decidersi sul da farsi.  
Stiles rimase a guardarlo per più tempo, rispetto a Scott che passava a esaminare l’uno e l’altro con occhi spaesati. Questo perché solitamente era Stiles ad intervenire e a chiedere, anche senza un minimo di tatto e con una punta di sarcasmo. Ma Stiles era più vicino a comprenderlo mentalmente di quanto fosse Scott, perciò fu quest’ultimo a domandare: “Derek, tutto bene?”  
Solo in quel momento, il lupo li degnò della sua attenzione. Incrociò soltanto gli occhi d’ambra di Stiles e titubò assieme a tutta la sua sicurezza.  
Stiles sgranò appena gli occhi. E poi gli si avvicinò velocemente.  
“Cosa hai ricordato?” gli chiese, ignorando l’ancora più evidente confusione dell’Alpha.  
Derek abbassò gli occhi e riprese a camminare soltanto per evitare la vicinanza con l’umano. “Non so se fosse un ricordo” disse. Poi si fermò per fronteggiare nuovamente Stiles, ma quando parlò deviò sugli occhi di Scott, come se dirlo a lui fosse più semplice.  
“Ho fatto un sogno stanotte. Non era solo un sogno, è successo davvero ma… non è così importante quello che ho sognato, piuttosto è come se- sentissi che c’è di più, che è un altro di quei ricordi annebbiati e se _sento_ che è così possiamo provare- tentare”, vedere Derek così titubante e incerto fu una novità, ma Stiles era nuovamente _eccitato_ all’idea di avere qualcosa per le mani che ignorò questi dettagli e gli fu subito accanto per stringergli una spalla.  
“Facciamolo” esclamò tirando fuori la fialetta che era solito ormai ingurgitare prima di quei momenti.  
Nemmeno Scott, quella mattina, trovò una scusa. Perché era il giorno prima del plenilunio e sapevano tutti e tre che, ormai, non avevano più tempo e che, probabilmente, se non avessero scoperto cosa fosse capitato a Derek il più in fretta possibile, non solo Derek avrebbe rischiato di rimanere un lupo mannaro per sempre ma anche Beacon Hills sarebbe stata nuovamente in pericolo.  
Derek, in un sospiro, annuì. Sembrava veramente combattuto.  
 

***

  
Stiles si ritrovò ad un piano esageratamente alto, quando guardò giù dalla ringhiera. Non erano mai andati così lontano ed ebbe le vertigini nonostante sapesse che pur cadendo da un’altezza così incredibilmente inquietante non si sarebbe fatto nulla, visto che tutto ciò accadeva nella mente di Derek.  
Si sentì comunque agitato quando guardò la porta dalla parte opposta. L’aveva provata tutte le volte la sensazione di star finalmente per acciuffare ogni risposta ai loro mille quesiti ma quel giorno, gli calò addosso anche una strana sensazione simile all’agitazione.  
Questo perché i passi si erano ridotti ed era di fronte alla porta, pensando finalmente al modo titubante con cui Derek gli aveva parlato di ciò che gli era successo.  
Era certo, che qualunque cosa avesse trovato lì dentro, avrebbe totalmente cambiato il modo di guardare Derek. Più di quanto già fosse successo fino a quel momento.  
   
   
 _La prima cosa che Stiles tentò di fare, quando si ritrovò in quel pub, fu di scoprire in che giorno e quale anno fossero, ma non trovò nulla, né un giornale dal quale sbirciare né una televisione o una radio dove poter ascoltare il notiziario._  
 _Il locale, notturno, era buio e solitario e da questa essenziale descrizione doveva essere il locale preferito di Derek._  
 _Lo trovò al bancone, con una birra davanti a sé che sia lui, sia Stiles sapevano non gli avrebbe fatto nulla. Essere un licantropo, incredibile ma vero, aveva anche i suoi svantaggi._  
 _Gli si poggiò accanto, per guardarlo e trarre dal suo viso quanto fossero andati indietro nel tempo._  
 _Sembrava stanco, anzi, no. Era triste.  O meglio ancora, senza speranza. Guardava la bottiglia di vetro con aria abbattuta, come se avesse appena realizzato di aver perso tanto e di non poter più rimediare._  
 _Senza speranza. Senza più tempo._  
 _Non seppe quanto tempo rimase a guardare la linea grave dei suoi tratti malinconici, o quanto perdurò con i suoi occhi in quelli verdi dell’altro che poteva scorgere qualsiasi emozione anche soltanto di profilo. Ma si ridestò quando una donna li affiancò, dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove si trovava Stiles, sedendosi accanto a Derek e guardandolo con un sorrisetto enigmatico e piuttosto inopportuno, visto che apparentemente apparteneva ad un estranea._  
 _Derek non sembrò nemmeno notarla, né udirla quando questa chiese al barista una birra per lei e un’altra per l’uomo al suo fianco._  
 _Stiles si accigliò osservando Derek che, dopo un momento, sembrò destarsi notando cosa stava accadendo._  
 _“Non ho ancora finito la mia” le disse lui. La donna sorrise ancora più ampiamente._  
 _“Hai la faccia di chi dopo aver finito quella, avrà bisogno di una seconda” replicò lei. Stiles tirò gli occhi al soffitto e “peccato che a lui non facciano alcun effetto” replicò, pur sapendo che questa volta, se fosse stato ignorato, non sarebbe stata per la sua battuta inopportuna._  
 _Derek annuì placidamente e tracannò d’un fiato tutto ciò che rimaneva dentro quella bottiglia di vetro e la donna sembrò soddisfatta di aver avuto ragione._  
 _Fu Derek a parlare di nuovo. “Lei non ha la faccia di una donna che beve birra” le disse._  
 _Stiles lo guardò sbalordito e con piglio. Stava… flirtando con lei?_  
 _“Il tuo deve essere un fetish, amico, se non sono misteriose e non puzzano di pericolo non ti interessano proprio. Affascinanti, certo, ma questi sono gusti personali” commentò Stiles con una punta di… cosa? Gelosia? No, no, solo puro sarcasmo. Sempre e univocamente quello poteva essere._  
 _I due continuarono a ignorarlo, ovviamente, scambiando un altro paio di battute di circostanza fino a quando la donna non assaggiò la birra e non la mise da parte con una smorfia risoluta che fece sorridere appena il lupo accanto a Stiles._  
 _“Carl, puoi dare alla signora un… Martini?” disse Derek. Stiles sbuffò guardandosi attorno piuttosto seccato._  
 _“Andiamo, Derek, mi hai fatto venire fin qui per mostrarmi una tua conquista? I tuoi sogni erotici mi interessano ben poco” brontolò._  
 _Quando la donna bevve finalmente il suo cocktail ringraziò Derek cercando di strappare da quell’uomo di poche parole un nome, ma non ci riuscì. E fu a quel punto che accadde, prendendo alla sprovvista Stiles che tentava a tutti i costi di ignorarli e che aveva decisamente abbassato la propria attenzione ai dettagli per capire cosa realmente stesse succedendo in quel momento._  
 _La donna toccò Derek afferrandogli un braccio mentre i suoi occhi si fecero affilati come quelli di un gatto. Derek non sembrò neppure rendersi conto di quel gesto e per un attimo Stiles pensò che fosse perché effettivamente, da quel momento in poi, Derek non era stato più realmente cosciente di ciò che gli stesse accadendo._  
 _Ma ora c’era Stiles lì e attraverso di lui, entrambi scoprirono quel ricordo che Derek aveva avuto incompleto fino a quel momento._  
 _Prima di ascoltarla parlare, Stiles si rese conto che tutto intorno a loro sembrò essersi fermato. Il barista con un bicchiere in mano e uno straccio con cui lo stava asciugando velocemente, gli uomini vicino al biliardo concentrati mentre uno di loro tentava di mandare in buca la palla nera, l’ultima._  
 _Vide anche la televisione, sopra la testa del barista, finalmente accesa ma bloccata in un fermo immagine, ma la ignorò attratto dalle parole della donna che finalmente iniziò a dire qualcosa._  
 _“Non ho bisogno del tuo nome, mi sembrava carino chiedertelo anche se già lo conosco. Non sarei qui se non lo sapessi. Non sarei qui, in effetti, se non me lo avessi già detto in un altro momento. Derek._  
 _E so anche che sei un licantropo. E una volta sei stato un Alpha. Ora non lo sei più, ma non perché hai perso il tuo branco. No... Hai perso tante persone, sì, ma... Lo hai superato. La tua famiglia, il tuo primo amore, i tuoi Beta… Sì, lo hai accettato. E questo ti rende ciò che sei. Ma allora perché sei qui? Perché mi hai chiamato? Lo so che non lo hai fatto intenzionalmente, ma sono qui. Per te. Ecco, quello che sei diventato non era previsto. Sei un nomade, ora, in cerca di una casa ma tu l’hai già trovata. Hai già conosciuto l'amore, eppure te ne sei tirato fuori e continui a farlo. E non sto parlando di quell’amore che ti ha spezzato, no, anche quello fa parte di ciò che hai risolto. Io parlo dell'amore che ti ha salvato. Quello di ora, quello che hai dimenticato e che da pochi giorni hai ricordato. Potevi non saperlo fino a qualche mese fa, a chiunque si può dare il beneficio del dubbio, ma tu ora ne hai la certezza. E ancora decidi di vagare._  
 _Dimmi, perché gli hai voltato le spalle? Perché non lo hai... Oh. Capisco. Sai la tua anima mi parla. Dice tante cose, ma tu sei sordo e non vuoi sentirla. D’altronde se fosse tutto così facile, nessuno soffrirebbe più le pene dell’inferno per… Amore”._  
 _Stiles tentava a tutti i costi di starle dietro, di capire ogni suo parola tentando di collegarla a qualcosa che anche lui conoscesse. Ma parlava di Derek e in fondo, lui, non lo conosceva ancora così bene, così in profondità. Si mise sulla difensiva, pensando di essere in grado di proteggerlo qualunque cosa fosse successa da lì a pochi attimi. Poi sgranò gli occhi, associando quella voce agli stessi sussurri che aveva udito fuoriuscire dalla rosa._  
 _Era lei._  
 _Era quella donna ad aver maledetto Derek._  
 _Stiles la fissò, tentando di capire cosa fosse. Ma la vide semplicemente sorridere con enigmaticità mentre fissava impunemente Derek. Lei annuì, dopo una pausa di qualche secondo, spesa a studiarlo come fosse un libro. Infine, riprese a parlare: “Bene, ho deciso. Sì. D'altronde se sono qui, un motivo ci sarà. Ma è la prima volta che mi capita una persona come te. Sono abituata agli arroganti, non ai masochisti o peggio ancora agli altruisti. In questo caso non potrei fare nulla, ma tu stai sbagliando di grosso. Oh, altroché se lo stai facendo. Quindi, ho deciso”._  
 _Il cuore di Stiles iniziò a battere fin troppo velocemente, incapace di fare qualcosa perché in fin dei conti cosa poteva fare, se tutto quello era solo un ricordo?_  
 _Era già successo. E il cuore cavalcò ancora più follemente alla consapevolezza di essere impossibilitato a fare qualsiasi tipo di cosa._  
 _“Tu non ricorderai nulla, perché non sei il solo a cui dovrò pensare. Andiamo per gradi.  
Ecco cosa succederà, ascoltatemi bene tutti e due:”_  
 _Ecco, quello fu strano. Ma Stiles fece come ella disse, come se effettivamente si stesse riferendo anche a lui._  
 _“Tu, Derek, tornerai a casa. Non ora, ma quando sarà il momento giusto. Lo capirai. E la persona che ti aiuterà a venire a capo dello spiacevole inconveniente in cui ti caccerai sarà l'unica a capire come la pensi in determinate... Situazioni._  
 _Come ad esempio, che lasceresti la persona che ami soltanto perché sei convinto che sia più giusto così, anche a costo di rendere infelici entrambi”. Stiles già sapeva tutto questo. Era la prima nozione basilare che si conosceva una volta venuto a contatto con Derek Hale. Respingeva tutti, soprattutto gli affetti, come se intuisse da solo di essere una calamità per l’infelicità e fosse condannato per sempre a una vita in solitudine, soltanto per non dover affliggere della stessa condanna la malcapitata al suo fianco._  
 _“La persona che ti aiuterà e che ascolterà queste mie parole, ti farà ricordare di questo momento” disse la donna, che per un attimo sembrò guardare proprio oltre Derek e verso Stiles, il quale si agitò al solo sospetto che fosse così: “Dovrà conoscerti davvero e lo farà camminando tra i tuoi ricordi come ha fatto finora per trovarmi, perché dovrà trovare la persona a cui tu hai rinunciato nonostante, beh, lo posso rendere ufficiale? Beh, nonostante quella persona sia diventata veramente importante. Ma non solo per te, quanto per il lupo che ti porti dentro. La persona che mi sta ascoltando sa cosa significa e sa che quella è l'unica prova essenziale per venire a capo della mia maledizione”._  
 _Aveva detto troppe cose. Come il fatto che fosse già scritto che Stiles avrebbe deciso di entrare nei ricordi di Derek per trovare quella donna; poi aveva parlato di un persona speciale, che Stiles mise nella lista di cose da chiedere a Derek e di cui, sicuramente, avrebbe fatto fatica a ricevere una risposta esaustiva; e, infine, quella parola che rendeva ogni ipotesi una certezza._  
 _Fino a quel momento non lo era stata, benché non vi erano poi molti dubbi che non lo fosse. Maledizione._  
 _Renderla effettivamente ciò che era, rese tutto ancora più difficile._  
 _La donna tornò a parlare con il lupo: “Derek Hale, mi dispiace, ma non c'è modo peggiore di vivere se non nel modo in cui hai deciso di farlo, decidendo giorno dopo giorno di svuotare il tuo cuore dell'amore che provi. E mi dispiace contraddirti, ma questa volta non è un amore che ti distruggerà. Perché ti ha salvato fin dalla prima volta. E, no, non puoi fartene una colpa se è successo quello che è successo, perché non è dipeso da te.”_  
 _La donna fece una pausa, come se desse del tempo a Derek di elaborare quelle parole che, però, anche lei sapeva con certezza, stesse ascoltando per la prima volta solo in quel momento, assieme a Stiles._  
 _“Vieni a patti con te stesso e sii un lupo. Un lupo, già, altrimenti questo diventerai irrevocabilmente se non ti decidi a guardare in faccia alla realtà” Concluse, poi guardò Stiles e non ci furono più dubbi che lei non sapesse che fosse lì. “A te, guida, buona fortuna. Capisco che non sarà gradevole avere a che fare con questo lupo scorbutico ma... in qualche modo ne varrà la pena. È una maledizione, perché le ho sempre chiamate così, ma questa volta ha più le fattezze di una benedizione. Sfruttatela" esclamò compiaciuta la donna, mettendosi in piedi, con un ghigno stampato in viso. Sembrava divertirsi di tutta quella situazione. Stiles rabbridì, incapace di agire e fare qualcosa. Era tremendo._  
 _Il tempo tornò a scorrere e Stiles pensò, con pena, che avesse ancora bisogno di capire di più, come se tutto ciò che aveva ascoltato fino ad ora non fosse abbastanza. Si alzò, ma quando tentò di rimediare, cercando un appiglio per fermare quel ricordo, andò a sbattere contro il nulla. Non poteva agire, né ottenere l’attenzione di nessuno._  
 _Il notiziario alla televisione attirò la sua attenzione, mentre Derek guardava la donna con aria confusa, forse percependo nell’aria la sensazione che qualcosa non andasse regolarmente._  
 _La donna tornò a parlare e la sua voce sembrò differente, più umana e meno echeggiante: "Grazie per il drink" gli disse._  
 _Derek annuì._  
 _“E per la buona compagnia"_  
 _"Le ho risposto a stento…" ribatté lui, con uno strano tono interrogativo. La donna pagò e gli fece un sorriso._  
 _"Eppure è come se avessimo chiacchierato a lungo, buona serata Derek"_ _e prima che Derek potesse accorgersi che era stato chiamato proprio col nome che lui non gli aveva riferito, il ricordo terminò e Stiles fu trascinato di nuovo alla realtà con una data impressa nella mente, ora che i suoi occhi l’avevano letta sullo schermo, in basso, nella striscia delle comunicazioni urgenti._  
 _Quando urlò di dolore, non lo fece soltanto per gli artigli intrappolati nella sua nuca che stavano piano scivolandogli via._  
 

***

  
Rimase agghiacciato sul divano, mentre Scott cercava risposte che Derek, schivo più del solito, gli concedeva a tratti. Si sentiva osservato, Stiles, dagli occhi verdi di Derek e, di tanto in tanto, da quelli di Scott che lo fissavano con preoccupazione.  
Quando si alzò, ignorò il capogiro e si allontanò verso le scale con l’intenzione di andarsene. “Stiles” lo chiamò Derek.  
Dovevano parlare. Derek non lo rendeva, però, chiaro. E non perché ci fosse Scott.  
Prima di farlo, Stiles aveva bisogno di schiarirsi la mente. “Racconta cosa è successo a Scott, io- io devo un attimo prendere aria. Torno tra poco” gli disse senza guardarlo e, non più ostacolato da entrambi, uscì fuori dalla villa.  
Si sedette sul porticato con la testa calata fra le gambe e le mani nei capelli. Disperato.  
Quell’anno. Quel mese. Era fuori discussione che fosse un caso.  
Derek era chissà dove, spaesato e abbattuto, mentre lui veniva salvato dai Ghost Rider.  
Derek era stato appena maledetto, mentre lui tornava ad essere ricordato dopo tre mesi in cui era stato cancellato dalla mente di tutte le persone che aveva conosciuto nella vita.  
Si obbligò a credere che fosse una coincidenza e per un po’ tentò di non pensare alle parole della donna. Perché non aveva appigli a cui reggersi per tentare di credere che in tutta quella situazione c’entrasse di mezzo anche lui.  
L’unico pensiero che si concesse, alla fine, è che ci fosse dentro fino al collo perché, come aveva detto quella strega, era la guida che li aveva condotti fino a quel punto. E lo sarebbe stato ancora per… per fare cosa, esattamente?  
Si alzò scattando meccanicamente. D’improvviso irato.  
Ora aveva un paio di domande da fare e la boccata d’aria era stata più lunga del previsto. Rientrò dentro.  
   
   
Si avvicinò velocemente a Derek con un dito a fronteggiarlo. “Non è un caso, vero?”  
Derek lo guardò con cipiglio, ma Stiles riconobbe il tentativo di fingere che non sapesse di cosa stesse parlando. Gli diede il beneficio del dubbio, sapendo di non andare a migliorare la sua posizione, specificando di cosa stesse parlando: “Il periodo in cui è successa questa cosa. Non è una coincidenza, vero? Non lo è che sia successa poche settimane dopo- dopo-” Stiles titubò guardando Scott.  
Dannazione, era difficile parlarne con lui assieme a loro. Ma era importante e finse di non sentire le numerose stilettate nel petto, pronte ad avvisarlo quanto avrebbero fatto male gli sguardi che sarebbero succeduti alle sue parole. “Dopo che sono venuto fuori dal casino con i Ghost Rider.”  
Scott, che aveva guardato Stiles per tutto il tempo, sgranò gli occhi soltanto per spostarsi su Derek che, incapace di sostenere gli occhi puntati addosso di Stiles, gli diede velocemente le spalle, camminandogli lontano.  
“Seconda domanda, prenditi tutto il tempo per rispondere ma sappi che non mi smuoverò da questa stramaledettissima catapecchia finché non ho ricevuto risposta: lo sapevi? In qualche fottutissimo modo, non mi interessa saperlo, ma lo sapevi cosa stava succedendo a Beacon Hills? Eri informato? Braeden, forse?”  
A quella, il lupo annuì concedendogli subito una risposta. Stiles strinse i pugni. Un cenno del capo non gli bastava.  
“Terza domanda: chi è la tua ancora, Derek?”  
Ma Derek negò. Questo, come con la prima domanda, non glielo avrebbe detto. Stiles guardò Scott con rabbia, fingendo di non notare quanto si sentisse _male_ a sentire parlare di qualcosa che per anni avevano tentato di dimenticare. Si sentiva così _male,_ perché per quanto si fosse sforzato, ora era palese quanto invece Stiles non avesse mai smesso, neppure per un momento.  
Lui ricordava. E le sue iridi accese di pura follia, erano la dichiarazione più che ovvia che fosse intenzionale la sua decisione di _ricordare._  
“Scott, fattelo dire. Puoi costringerlo” gli disse Stiles.  
Scott sospirò e negò piano. “Non posso, Stiles. Non sono il suo Alpha”  
La risata di Stiles frantumò il silenzio che susseguì. “Quindi è così, no? Noi _dobbiamo_ aiutarlo se si caccia nei guai perché è _Derek Hale._ Ma tu, che sei l’Alpha, non puoi costringerlo a parlare perché non è parte del branco? Tutto questo è ridicolo…”  
Dopo quelle parole amare sputate fuori con ira, Stiles respirò a fondo, accorgendosi di star facendo ciò che non voleva. Si stava sfogando. E sapeva benissimo cosa sarebbe accaduto dopo, quindi tentò di calmarsi.  
La voce di Derek fu un ostacolo, ma Stiles la ignorò.  
“Scott, puoi lasciarci da soli?”  
Scott si prese qualche secondo per decidersi, ma alla fine annuì. Forse, andare via poteva essere veramente l’unica cosa in grado di fare, in quel momento, per essere d’aiuto.  
Stiles non lo guardò neppure quando rimasero soli. Derek tornò a fronteggiarlo avvicinandosi al divano dove si sedette, con le gambe leggermente divaricate e i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.  
“Risponderai alle mie domande?” domandò Stiles, ad occhi chiusi e col respiro spezzato. Derek fece un profondo sospiro. Stiles seppe che era un no.  
Lo guardò con nuovo impeto iracondo. “Come diavolo posso aiutarti se me lo impedisci?”  
Derek ringhiò stringendo le mani a pugno. “Non ti ho chiesto _io_ di essere aiutato”  
No, infatti. Lo aveva fatto Scott. Lo aveva fatto la strega. Ma Derek era stato maledetto e la fine, se lui non avesse voluto il suo aiuto, era…  
“Quindi è così” affermò, quando capì il motivo per cui erano rimasti soli. Derek alzò il viso per infrangere il suo sguardo nei suoi occhi limpidi di un sentimento algido. “Hai fatto la tua scelta”.  
Derek annuì semplicemente. Stiles venne a conoscenza di quanto questa fosse una sua nuova paura: Derek che sceglieva di essere un lupo. Per sempre.  
Una paura che subito si districò raggiungendo la più grande di tutti. Lui avrebbe ricordato ancora, ma… davanti aveva chi avrebbe presto dimenticato.  
“Bene, allora non ho più niente da fare qui. Buona… _esistenza, Derek”_ scappò via senza voltarsi mai, sapendo che quella sarebbe potuta essere l’ultima volta che l’avrebbe visto. Stavolta sul serio.  
Stavolta senza più nemmeno il bagliore di una falsa speranza che avrebbe potuto rassicurarlo nei giorni più neri.  
Perché c’erano stati, per quanto volesse dimostrarsi cieco e sordo, c’erano stati, dannazione, quei momenti in cui si aggrappava a quell’unica speranza che, presto o tardi, sarebbe tornato.  
E non aveva mai saputo perché ci contasse così tanto, nel suo ritorno. Sapeva solo che lo aiutava.  
Ora, di fronte a quella certezza, davanti a quella nuova mancanza a cui avrebbe fatto bene ad abituarsi il prima possibile, trattenne il respiro cercando di non annaspare perché altrimenti il panico lo avrebbe assalito presto come una bestia artigliata alle sue spalle pronta ad avere la meglio su di lui.  
Non ebbe un attacco di panico, quando salì sulla sua jeep, soltanto perché aveva già vissuto tutta quella situazione e, speranza in più o in meno, sapeva di potercela fare. Perché c’era in discussione lui. Soltanto lui.  
Ce la poteva fare. Non era ancora troppo tardi.  
  
  
  
__________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ringrazio Daryl di The Walking Dead per avermi fatto ricordare di questa meravigliosa leggenda ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Alla fine era una maledizione. E anche se per noi è tutto così palesemente chiaro, Stiles cerca di non capire perché farlo significherebbe mettere a repentaglio la sua stabilità fisica e mentale - perché ci ha impiegato tanto a diventare quello che è, ad essere un uomo senza più attacchi di panico, e non è pronto a rinunciarci. Derek, beh, potrebbe fare tanto ma non agisce perché... beh, lo vedremo più avanti.   
> Grazie di cuore a chi mi ha scritto, il prossimo capitolo arriverà questa Domenica stessa. E se non vado errata, la storia dovrebbe concludersi verso la fine della prossima settimana con altri due (forse tre) capitoli.   
> Vi abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


	7. Quando la Luna chiama, non è solo il lupo a rispondere

**Quando la Luna chiama, non è solo il lupo a rispondere**

 

Era sicuramente influenzato dalla Luna che sarebbe sorta a poche ore di distanza, ma Derek aveva la testa come un’esplosione di pensieri e nel petto un’agitazione che avrebbe voluto far scoppiare con la violenza di uno sfogo.  
Quella strega aveva detto tante cose e concentrarsi su una fra le tante, lo mandava soltanto su tutte le furie. Perché, nonostante quella voce convinta che sussurrava alle sue orecchie, cosa ne sapeva lei di ciò che lo riguardava? Aveva detto di saper ascoltare la sua anima, ma allora perché non aveva udito tutto? C’erano le sue paure, le sue convinzioni e tutto ciò che lo avevano spinto a decidere che fosse meglio agire come aveva fatto. C’erano i dati di fatto, a dire che aveva fatto bene. E ciò che più lo mandava fuori di sé era la semplicità con cui aveva esposto ogni cosa. La semplicità, in tutto quel casino, non c’era mai stata. Perché Derek aveva dubitato di ogni pensiero, di ogni azione e di ogni sentimento. Sempre. Di semplice, c’era il fatto che non se la fosse sentita di _rischiare._ Perché in pericolo ci sarebbe finito qualcuno a cui, inderogabilmente, si era legato. Non c’era riuscito, a buttarsi d’istinto, perché sapeva che farlo lo avrebbe portato a far male e, poi, a soffrire in modo nettamente maggiore di quanto avesse sofferto per Paige.  
Di semplice, non c’era stata nemmeno la decisione di impuntarsi che ci fosse di mezzo solo lui e che nessun’altro avrebbe perso qualcosa di importante in quella decisione.  
Di semplice, c’era quel sentimento di nostalgia che lo aveva accompagnato in ogni luogo e ogni giorno.  
Di semplice, non c’era stato nulla, tanto meno l’amore. Perché Derek in quegli anni aveva capito una cosa: se si rivelava essere semplice, allora non era amore.  
Si sarebbe volentieri trasformato in quel momento, senza aspettare, tanto ormai aveva fatto la sua decisione. Ma non poteva essere così stupido. Non lo era mai stato, non poteva iniziare adesso soltanto perché si sentiva messo di fronte a un fatto dove non aveva altra scelta se non quella.  
Chiamò Scott.  
“Dovrai portarmi tutte le catene che hai. Se domani dovesse essere il giorno, sarà difficile trattenermi in questo rudere”  
Scott capì che avevano perso l’aiuto di Stiles, ma non provò a rimediare perché era una scelta di Derek. Non poté fare altro se non concordare con ciò che Derek gli aveva detto, sperando però che non fosse tutto come sembrava.  
L’Alpha aveva un po’ di speranza, non l’avrebbe persa perché per tutti quegli anni, alla fine, ce l’avevano sempre fatta.  
La sua voce risuonò convincente, nonostante fosse palesemente abbattuto: “Supereremo anche questo, Derek”  
Derek passò la nottata e quell’ultimo giorno da uomo convincendosi che avrebbero superato quel momento nell’unico modo in cui era convinto che potessero fare.  
Aveva scelto.  
Sarebbe diventato un lupo, avrebbe smesso di pensare. Avrebbe dimenticato e sarebbe andato il più lontano possibile da Beacon Hills.  
Progettò tutto in quell’unico giorno rimastogli e concordò con Scott sul da farsi se non fosse tornato uomo e la maledizione si fosse compiuta.  
Una delle ipotesi fu anche quella più dura da mandare giù, per l’Alpha. “Se non dovessi controllarmi, Scott, uccidimi”.  
Scott aveva tentato di rassicurarlo, ma non negò mai. Perché sapeva che poteva essere un’opzione e che l’Alpha avrebbe dovuto usarla nel momento in cui le cose fossero degenerate. Ma fu categorico nella sua posizione, quella sarebbe stata l’ultima spiaggia.  
C’era sempre Stiles. Anche se si era tirato indietro e aveva smesso di rispondere alle sue chiamate.  
C’era Stiles, che aveva sempre risolto tutto.  
Scott aveva ancora quella speranza dentro di sé.  
 

***

  
La Luna piena a filtrare dalle finestre del salotto sembrava volesse beffeggiarlo, quella notte. La giornata si era trascinata fino alla sera piuttosto lentamente, sebbene lui l’avesse impegnata il più possibile restando a lavoro per sistemare le scartoffie che, solitamente, tentava di rimandare il più a lungo possibile. Aveva tentato in tutti i modi di sfiancarsi fisicamente e mentalmente per arrivare a casa talmente esausto da crollare in uno dei suoi sogni bui. E credeva perfino di esserci riuscito, fino a quando non era crollato sul divano e non era rimasto a fissare davanti a sé, verso la televisione spenta, con gli occhi sgranati e _svegli._  
Si era così affaticato a non pensarci che, poi, come in un brutto tamponamento, i pensieri si erano fatti subito spazio in lui per rimbombargli rumorosamente in mente.  
E, quindi, ci aveva pensato per gran parte della serata.  
Accese la televisione cercando di distrarsi, per eludere quella sensazione nel petto così familiare, ma a mezzanotte spense di nuovo l’apparecchio tecnologico e brontolò impaziente.  
Il punto era che Stiles risentiva il desiderio di uscire di casa e camminare. E tutti, perfino i muri di casa sua, sapevano dove sarebbe giunto.  
Era uno strano scherzo del destino se per parecchie notte non fosse accaduto e che proprio ora ne risentisse l’urgenza. Perché questo strano scherzo del destino significava una cosa soltanto.  
L’essere un druido o un emissario non era mai stato il vero motivo.  
Essere Stiles, doveva esserlo, e ora ne era dentro fino al collo. Nei guai di Derek Hale.  
Si trattenne fino all’una di notte. Perché aveva tutte le buone ragioni per farlo. Si stava comportando nel modo giusto. Aveva i suoi validi motivi per essersene tirato indietro in tempo.  
Perché era ancora in tempo per salvarsi.  
   
 _“Come diavolo posso aiutarti se me lo impedisci?”_  
 _“Non ti ho chiesto io di essere aiutato”_  
 _“Quindi è così…Hai fatto la tua scelta”._  
   
E Derek aveva semplicemente annuito. Non aveva aggiunto né un «se» né un «ma». Aveva annuito. Aveva scelto. Non c’era da stupirsi. Lui non lo aveva fatto. Si era semplicemente incazzato.  
Perché doveva accorrere da lui, se non aveva più bisogno del suo aiuto?  
Aiuto che non gli era stato mai chiesto dal diretto interessato. Aiuto che non voleva.  
Ecco, aveva tutti le buone ragioni per stare a casa.  
Quando si rese conto di essere rimasto imbambolato a guardare la Luna Piena per chissà quanto tempo, Stiles rise amaramente chiudendo gli occhi e coprendoseli con le mani.  
Non si trattava di _aiutarlo._ Non era mai stato semplicemente questo. Solo una scusa. Come il fatto che lo avesse fatto in quanto Emissario, sotto richiesta di Scott.  
In quel momento, capì di aver mandando al diavolo tutte le sue valide motivazioni. Si alzò, prese le chiavi della jeep.  
E uscì. “Che io sia dannato per questo”.  
   
   
Durante il tragitto, Stiles inchiodò più volte, accostando sul ciglio della strada soltanto per sbattere una mano contro il volante e maledirsi.  
Continuava a pensare e questo gli rendeva il cammino verso il perseguimento di quella sensazione trascinante ancora più difficile da digerire. Non voleva, ma _doveva._  
Era terribile.  
La Luna lo seguì passo, passo come fosse una mano a spingerlo lunga la strada giusta. O meglio, quella che Lei credeva fosse giusta.  
Non fu molto sorpreso nel ritrovarsi Scott, seduto sulla scalinata del porticato della villa, con il capo rivolto a terra e le orecchie costrette sotto le mani come se si stesse obbligando a non sentire con il suo super udito.  
Dovette sentirlo con l’olfatto, perché alzò lo sguardo – disperato – poco prima che Stiles lo raggiungesse.  
La prima cosa che fece fu alzarsi e andargli incontro. La seconda, abbracciarlo.  
Stiles rimase di sale, con gli occhi ben aperti colti dalla sorpresa. Non si abbracciavano dalla nascita del figlio di Scott, in cui Stiles era stato decisamente sopraffatto per ricordare quanto la loro amicizia fosse cambiata negli anni.  
“Io volevo chiamarti ma… non l’ho fatto perché non volevo obbligarti a venire qui- grazie Stiles. Grazie…” gli disse l’Alpha.  
Stiles si ammorbidì e afferrò le spalle di Scott per spingerlo leggermente via, poi gli sorrise. “Scott, vai a casa. Oggi è il plenilunio anche per te”  
L’altro subito negò. “No, non posso. È troppo pericoloso- Derek è… fuori controllo”.  
Stiles percepì la sua stanchezza, ma non demorse nel suo intento di voler mandare Scott a casa. Dalla sua famiglia. “Scott, sono sicuro che sia tu che Derek abbiate fatto in modo che non succedesse nulla di pericoloso durante la sua trasformazione. In più, quando l’ultima volta è uscito dalla villa, trasformandosi inavvertitamente, lui… è venuto a casa mia e ha dormito sullo zerbino”.  
Scott si accigliò, non capendo cosa volesse dire con quella informazione. “Non me lo ha spiegato chiaramente. Stiamo pur sempre parlando di Derek. Ma… credo che la mia presenza lo aiuti. Ovviamente perché sono il druido della città e pensa che possa aiutarlo? Non lo so, ma sono abbastanza certo che non può farmi del male. Non che non voglia, spesso, ma non può. Capisci?”  
Scott titubò ma annuì, pensando a qualcosa che non gli rese palese e che Stiles non gli chiese di dirgli, troppo impegnato a tentare di convincerlo. “Sul serio, vai a casa…”  
Scott rimase in silenzio. “Facciamo così: ti porto giù e… decidiamo in base a come reagisce nel vederti. D’altronde non vi siete neppure lasciati molto bene, l’ultima volta”  
Stiles annuì e senza sembrare interessato “ti ha detto qualcosa?” domandò. Consolandosi al fatto che Scott, negando, dovesse averlo dedotto da sé.  
“Va bene, scendiamo” lo lasciò e si incamminò verso la porta d’ingresso. Al suo seguito, l’Alpha, decisamente più calmo da quando Stiles era arrivato lì.  
   
Derek era stato imprigionato con scrupolosità. Questo però non era bastato a impedirgli di muoversi e lacerarsi la pelle e strappare diversi tessuti cutanei assieme al pelo folto nel tentativo di liberarsi. Aveva le zanne in mostra e la cieca rabbia a infuocargli gli occhi.  
Ringhiò minacciosamente non appena li vide. Scott rimase più indietro rispetto a Stiles che con una mano gli stava chiedendo la sua fiducia. Gli occhi rossi di Scott non furono, quindi, in risposta a Stiles ma un avvertimento per Derek che in un profondo latrato gli rispose affatto impaurito.  
Stiles gli si avvicinò piano, facendo diverse pause quando il lupo si agitava maggiormente infierendosi altre ferite che, Stiles dedusse fosse a causa dello strazzalupo sulle catene, non guarivano con la velocità tipica concessa a un licantropo.  
“Derek” fu il suo nome la prima cosa che Stiles gli disse. Il suono della sua voce fu per il lupo motivo di trovare le ultime energie per agitarsi nella costrizione delle catene, susseguito da un guaito di dolore che gli fece cedere tutte e quattro le zampe, cadendo sul pavimento come fosse arrivata la sua ora.  
Stiles gli si avvicinò ulteriormente, giungendogli a pochi metri di distanza. “Derek, smettila di farti male” gli consigliò. La sua voce non esprimeva alcuna dolcezza. Non voleva essere gentile, ma autoritario. E il primo a rendersi conto che stesse funzionando fu proprio Scott, che capì immediatamente cosa fosse capitato a Derek.  
Il lupo non si alzò, non tentò nemmeno di trarre l’umano in inganno, facendo finta di aver perso le speranze per attaccarlo in un momento di distrazione. Si era letteralmente piegato alla stanchezza di essersi fatto male cercando di liberarsi fino a quel momento per un motivo.  
Un motivo che, ora, gli era davanti.  
Stiles si piegò sulle ginocchia e avanzò la mano che aveva tenuto in avanti per tutto il tempo. Toccò le catene, come se lo stesse esaminando constatando quante ferite si fosse inferto. Di gravi, ce ne erano quattro.  
Stiles si morse il labbro e gli carezzò delicatamente il pelo. Era la prima volta che lo faceva e usò la scusa di accertarsi che quelle ferite non fossero realmente preoccupanti, sebbene fossero veri e propri squarci.  
Anche in quel caso, Derek non fece nulla, se non mordersi una zampa per rimproverarsi e trattenere l’istinto di rialzarsi e mettersi ad abbaiare. Quella mano sulla sua pelliccia era delicata e attraversando alcune ferite sentì il bruciore del dolore, ma sentì di meritarselo e semplicemente guaì, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando a fatica.  
A quel punto, Stiles sospirò.  
Scott, invece, decise. Consolato all’idea che Derek avesse smesso di tormentarsi – e torturarlo – gli fu veramente facile salutare Stiles e abbandonare la villa.  
Non fu semplice, invece, accettare cosa fosse realmente successo. Essendo un licantropo aveva riconosciuto tutti i dettagli. Soltanto che… non si capacitava di quando ciò fosse accaduto. Si giustificò con l’idea che Derek fosse veramente una persona difficile da… decifrare. Decisamente difficile, se era vero ciò che aveva visto con i propri occhi.  
Tuttavia, l’idea lo tranquillizzava. Perché forse dopotutto quella nuova consapevolezza gli faceva vedere un po’ la luce fuori da quel tunnel.  
Scott, dopo tutto, aveva fatto bene ad avere ancora tanta speranza in riserva.  
   
Stiles, inginocchiato vicino al lupo, si era allontanato soltanto qualche minuto per afferrare un panno per pulire le ferite del lupo.  
Sapeva di fargli male e fatta eccezione per qualche sbuffo e qualche ringhio, Derek gli permise di prendersi cura di lui.  
Stiles non parlò quasi mai, ma non si allontanò né si distrasse su qualcos’altro che non fosse Derek. Rimase seduto lì accanto a lui, ad accarezzargli il pelo con la scusa di assicurarsi che le ferite non gli si infettassero o che quel diavolo di un lupo scontroso non morisse dissanguato, visto che a causa dello strozzalupo non guariva immediatamente.  
Soltanto una volta sola si allontanò nuovamente, per prendere tutte le coperte sul materasso sfatto e portarle vicino al grosso animale e farne un giaciglio per entrambi. Liberò Derek di alcune catene senza alcuna remora che stesse facendo una stronzata. E Derek non se ne approfittò, rimanendo mogio e assuefatto da quelle attenzioni.  
Stiles non si domandò apertamente perché fosse tutto così naturale, perché agire in quel modo stava facendo bene anche a lui. Era giunto alla villa con molta confusione e tantissima reticenza, ma la smania nel petto era stata inconfutabile e, soprattutto, folle. Essere lì, dove _doveva_ essere secondo quella sensazione che per mesi lo avevano condotto inspiegabilmente alla villa degli Hale, lo stava calmando dentro. Ma dall’altra parte, nessuno dei pensieri che lo volevano ben distante da quel posto aveva preso il sopravvento in lui facendolo scattare improvvisamente e scappare via il più lontano possibile. Tutt’altro, anzi, visto il giaciglio che aveva fatto per entrambi.  
Quando Stiles si piegò, stanco, lungo le coperte, continuando imperterrito a strofinare una mano sul pelo del licantropo, socchiuse gli occhi capace di continuare anche in quella posizione e improvvisamente stanco da sentire un po’ di sonno. Derek, invece, si mosse soltanto una volta, dopo quel momento, ma non aveva nulla di minaccioso, anche se agì per avvicinarsi a lui. Stiles lo aveva liberato proprio all’altezza del collo, dandogli modo di potersi muovere spostando il capo. E Derek usò quel tipo di libertà per posare il muso sulle gambe di Stiles, sbuffando un profondo sospiro, subito dopo aver chiuso gli occhi.  
In quella posizione, a Stiles fu più semplice fargli percepire che con le dita non volesse far altro che alleviare il suo dolore e continuò, ancora avvolto nel silenzio di quella notte di luna piena.  
Stiles parlò soltanto prima di addormentarsi, sapendo di star per crollare: “Derek” lo chiamò. “Puoi ancora scegliere”.  
Non lo sapeva, in realtà. Non sapeva che fine aveva fatto la rosa, nella stanza al piano di sopra. Non sapeva se aveva finito i suoi petali, appassendo del tutto. Non sapeva se quella fosse la notte in cui la maledizione si sarebbe compiuta irrimediabilmente, ma per una volta nel suo cuore si concesse una speranza.  
Perché ne sentiva il bisogno e, senza pensare a cosa comportasse appigliarsi ad essa, lo fece: lo sperò.  
Così, avvolti l’uno nel corpo dell’altro e in tutti i loro sensi – umani e non – si addormentarono.  
 

***

  
Stiles fu il primo a svegliarsi, ma non aprì immediatamente gli occhi. Farlo, era troppo difficile. Significava far decidere a quella giornata come procedere. E per un attimo, dopo una vita di sobbalzi, attese.  
Attese indugiando in una conta sempre più lenta e ridicola, fino a quando qualcosa non lo colpì in pieno viso.  
Poteva essere una zampa del lupo ma scattando spaventato all’idea che le catene potessero non essere più attorno al corpo dell’animale, aprì gli occhi e si rese conto che si trattava di una gamba.  
Non era la sua, una posizione del genere non sarebbe stato in grado di assumerla nemmeno dopo anni di yoga e questa consapevolezza lo fece nuovamente scattare a sedere, per vedere con i propri occhi sgranati l’uomo che giaceva accanto a lui con la testa ancora poggiata su una parte delle sue gambe.  
Derek dormiva profondamente e con aria tranquilla, nonostante fosse braccato ancora stretto alle catene che quella notte erano state peggio di mille lame. Si portò una mano nei capelli per scompigliarli incredulo mentre sorrideva ampiamente. “Sei tornato umano. Sei-” allungò una mano, pronto ad accarezzarlo come aveva fatto per gran parte della notte. Ma si fermò in tempo, irrigidendo i muscoli del braccio e chiudendo le dita per formare un pugno, sospeso nell’aria gelida di quel vuoto. Alla fine, l’accasciò, confuso per quelle strane sensazioni che gli confabulavano minacciosamente nel petto.  
Si distrasse domandandosi che fine avesse fatto la rosa.  
Se la sua presenza fosse stata ancora fra loro, allora che Derek fosse tornato uomo significava tanto, ma non tutto, perché la maledizione era ancora in atto… ma se invece era sparita, beh, sì, allora era tutto finito.  
Stiles fece scivolare piano le proprie gambe, in modo tale da non svegliarlo e ci mise tutto l’impegno che trovò. Esultò mentalmente quando riuscì nel suo intento, ma una volta in piedi, guardando le catene attorno a quel corpo, desistette in un sospiro sbuffato, dal lasciarlo in quello stato; e quindi, anche a costo di svegliarlo nel compiere quei movimenti, iniziò a liberarlo, mettendo fine a quella distanza che si era imposto non appena si era svegliato e toccandolo nonostante ora, sotto al tatto, avesse pelle e calore umano.  
Si rese conto della nudità di Derek quando questo sospirò, libero finalmente da quelle catene che stringevano il suo addome. Gli occhi di Stiles, infatti, indugiarono su quel petto tornito per scendere piano verso l’ultima catena, che bloccava i polsi al proprio busto all’altezza dell’inguine.  
Stiles mandò giù malamente un bel po’ d’aria, agitandosi per quanto vicino gli toccasse andare per liberarlo. E guardò il viso di Derek più volte, per accertarsi che questo non si svegliasse proprio in quel momento. Sbatté gli occhi cercando di non concentrarsi sui tratti scolpiti della pancia, che sembravano una vera e propria strada che conduceva in un unico luogo e mandò giù aria, quando si sentì avvampare per i suoi pensieri inespressi.  
Mentre si impegnava a togliere l’ultimo lucchetto, le mani finalmente libere di Derek si mossero per afferrarlo mentre si metteva a sedere, allarmato.  
Faccia a faccia, Derek gli respirava addosso mentre Stiles tratteneva il respiro, assieme a tutte le altre mille emozioni scoppiate in una baraonda rivoluzionaria.  
Se Derek avesse tirato su col naso, respirandogli attorno, avrebbe senz’altro saputo cosa stesse accadendogli, ma proprio Stiles si rese conto che, d’improvviso, anche il lupo smise di respirare.  
Confuso, si imbatté nelle iridi verdi di Derek mentre quest’ultimo lo costringeva, con le mani attorno ai suoi polsi, ad avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui.  
“Stiles, cosa stavi facendo?” sembrò non realizzare immediatamente che fosse di nuovo umano, ma Stiles non ebbe tempo per ricordarglielo, troppo imbarazzato dalla loro vicinanza.  
Ingoiò a fatica un’altra volta e si specchiò in quegli occhi aperti e vigili nonostante si fosse appena svegliati.  
“Pensavo che libero potessi- potessi dormire più comodo. Mi lasceresti?” domandò gentile, indicandogli poi le catene che aveva ancora tra le mani, anche se erano le sue mani vigorose ad essere chiamate in causa.  
Derek indugiò nel suo sguardo come a volerlo studiare e poi abbassò gli occhi sulle mani dell’altro, decidendo di lasciarlo libero. Stiles ne approfittò per mettersi in piedi in uno scatto che voleva essere agile ma che fu ostacolato proprio da quelle catene che, mettendosi in mezzo alle sue gambe, lo fecero inciampare e perdere l’equilibrio. “Stiles-” fu tardi, il monito di Derek.  
“Ahhhhhhhhh” e il grido di Stiles fu la spiegazione di quanto successe.  
Gli capitombolò addosso.  
Non si fecero male, ma la situazione si fece ancor più imbarazzante. Stavolta per entrambi.  
Derek si era dimostrato preparato nell’afferrarlo per evitare che gli crollasse addosso di pancia, afferrandolo proprio lì con entrambe le mani, soltanto per ritrovarselo seduto sulle proprie gambe e il capo rivolto verso il suo, a guardarlo spaventato e sorpreso.  
Non si spiegava come, perché la velocità era stata decisamente soprannaturale, ma Stiles si ritrovò seduto sul corpo del licantropo, trattenuto con veemenza sotto un’occhiataccia che Derek non camuffò in nessun’altra espressione.  
Perché fu imbarazzante per Derek, che lo teneva stretto, contro il suo corpo nudo, ma aveva la forza di non dimostrarglielo.  
Lo fu anche per Stiles, che invece non aveva mai avuto capacità di improvvisarsi indifferente a certi tipi di intimità. E distrarsi pensando che Derek lo stesse trattenendo proprio come aveva immaginato che Plutone stringesse a sé Proserpina, non aiutò affatto. E in difficoltà, più di tutto, ci si ritrovarono le sue gote, imporporate di ingenuo imbarazzo.  
Derek stringeva sulla sua vita, trattenendolo con veemenza vicino a lui, in quella posizione, senza alcuna intenzione di volerlo lasciare andare.  
Aveva pensato che il Dio Plutone stringesse la fanciulla con tale recondita passione da sembrargli al tempo stesso violento e gentile. E se aveva provato emozioni contrastanti al solo guardare quella scultura, ora non osava esaminare ciò che stava provando.  
Non osava, ma la sua mente iperattiva, lo fece, perché òe mani solide di Derek fecero breccia in lui con la stessa prepotenza con cui il Dio doveva aver sottratto Proserpina alla sua giornata tranquilla. Soltanto che in lui divamparono in tutt’altro che semplice spavento, e per questo il porpora delle sue guance non era dovuto soltanto all’imbarazzo. Il sangue, che circolava nel corpo a una velocità inaudita, era _vivo e coraggioso._  
Tentò di rimettersi in piedi, perché la prima reazione attiva a tutte quelle implicite e passive causategli da quel momento, fu di allontanarsi e ritrarsi il più in fretta possibile; ma le catene non ne volevano sapere di smetterla di importunarlo, così come Derek che invece di allentare la presa, strinse sempre più.  
Per questo, lo guardò confuso. Perché non lo mollava?  
“Stiles, cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò invece Derek, con voce arrochita ma non attonita, soffiandogli sulla pelle sensibile del collo.  
Stiles alzò il viso, ritraendosi soltanto per evitare di imbattersi nella vicinanza eccessiva con il volto di Derek e si accigliò: “è colpa delle catene, loro hanno deciso di non collaborare. E nemmeno le tue mani, a quanto pare. Stai- stai tentando di stritolarmi come mi hai promesso in non so quante minacce o il tuo è soltanto un modo per ringraziarmi?” fece del sarcasmo perché credeva fosse l’unico, in quella situazione, a poterlo salvare. Tentò, nel frattempo, di rimettersi in piedi ma le sue parole non convinsero il licantropo a lasciarlo andare.  
“Ringraziarti?” chiese ancora Derek, alzando un sopracciglio.  
Seriamente, perché non lo lasciava andare?  
Stiles lo guardò, misurando la sua espressione per decidere se stesse facendo sul serio.  
“Sei di nuovo umano, te ne sei accorto?” gli fece notare, con una punta di disappunto nel timbro della voce. Il sopracciglio di Derek non si mosse nel suo cipiglio. “E questo grazie a te?”  
Okay, lo stava chiaramente prendendo in giro. Stiles serrò la mascella e “Decisamente non grazie a te che avevi già mollato in partenza” rispose indispettito, agitandosi per tentare di liberarsi.  
Doveva aver fatto così anche Proserpina, fallendo perché nelle mani di un Dio. E Derek era un licantropo, ciò significava che non fosse poi tanto distante dall’onnipotenza di una divinità.  
Si respiravano addosso, senza più la reticenza di far sfuggire i loro sguardi altrove. Era talmente labile la distanza fra i loro visi che d’un tratto sembrò che l’uno fosse pronto ad invadere totalmente la parte dell’altro per smorzare quella tensione venutasi a creare.  
Ma il momento si spezzò, dopo una lunga attesa, quando entrambi indugiarono un po’ di troppo. Non sembrò nemmeno che, a quella vicinanza, fosse la prima volta che facessero passare tutti quei momenti di silenzio a fissarsi le labbra, soltanto per concludere con un bel niente.  
Era successo tutte le volte, ma l’attesa aveva sempre strappato quel pigro tentativo di entrambi di dimostrarsi coraggiosi, o quanto meno avventati.  
Così fu Derek ad annuire appena, lasciando la propria presa su di lui e permettendo a Stiles di rimettersi in piedi soltanto dopo averlo liberato dalle catene in cui si era impigliato. Stiles provò ad aiutarlo, ma le mani di Derek glielo impedirono scacciandole via, anche se senza violenza. “Sta’ fermo” ma ovviamente con un monito secco che, rimettendolo al proprio posto, fece sentire Stiles come una bambola di pezza incapace di muoversi.  
Una volta in piedi, con le guance in fiamme, Stiles continuò a dargli le spalle, abbassandosi per acciuffare una coperta e gettargliela addosso, nel vano tentativo di coprirlo e di farlo tornare a riposare. “Resta qui” gli disse con tono poco sicuro.  
Derek gli chiese, sorprendentemente: “Dove vai?” come se d’un tratto fosse allarmato che Stiles decidesse di andarsene. Di nuovo. Stiles sciolse il nervosismo delle spalle e sospirò. “A controllare al piano di sopra cosa ne è stato della rosa” gli rispose, senza aspettare una nuova replica, si avvicinò alle scale dello scantinato. “Tu non ti muovere, non sei nelle condizioni di poterlo fare” gli ricordò, guardandolo ora con la giusta distanza fra loro. Si consolò all’idea che Derek fosse già sdraiato con una coperta a coprire la sua nudità e anche al fatto che non gli rispose per contraddirlo.   
  
  



	8. Ancora

**Ancora**

 

  
  
La rosa era ancora al suo posto. Affascinante ed estremamente bella nonostante stesse palesemente appassendo. Alcuni petali ancora circondavano il bozzolo fragile ma altrettanti, e molti di più, erano ai piedi dello stelo. Stiles, tornando da Derek, fu consolato all’idea che avessero ancora tempo. Ma, ovviamente, era veramente poco.  
Prima di tutto pensò ad un piano, mentre la guardava concentrato. Peccato però che si distraesse così tanto facilmente, sentendo ancora cocente il tocco delle mani di Derek su di lui, come se non lo avesse solo stretto a lui, ma fosse stato marchiato sotto la carne.  
Avvampò rendendosi conto di essersi morso il labbro al pensiero e sbuffò sonoramente, voltandosi verso la finestra per distrarsi.  
Doveva pensare ad un piano. Erano letteralmente finiti nello sceneggiato alternativo della Bella e la Bestia, in cui la Bestia, come aveva detto la strega, era stata maledetta non per la sua arroganza, bensì per un altro motivo che Stiles aveva ignorato fino a quel momento.  
Quale era il vero motivo? Passò in rassegna le parole della donna misteriosa.  
   
 _Derek Hale, mi dispiace, ma non c'è modo peggiore di vivere se non nel modo in cui hai deciso di farlo, decidendo giorno dopo giorno di svuotare il tuo cuore dell'amore che provi. E mi dispiace contraddirti, ma questa volta non è un amore che ti distruggerà. Perché ti ha salvato fin dalla prima volta. E, no, non puoi fartene una colpa se è successo quello che è successo, perché non è dipeso da te._  
Quello in fondo sembrava rappresentare bene l’atteggiamento tipico di Derek, Stiles non se la sentiva di non crederle. Derek doveva aver rinunciato all’amore per una persona e non a una qualsiasi…  
 _Dovrà conoscerti davvero e lo farà camminando tra i tuoi ricordi come ha fatto finora per trovarmi, perché dovrà trovare la persona a cui tu hai rinunciato nonostante, beh, lo posso rendere ufficiale? Beh, nonostante quella persona sia diventata veramente importante. Ma non solo per te, quanto per il lupo che ti porti dentro. La persona che mi sta ascoltando sa cosa significa e sa che quella è l'unica prova essenziale per venire a capo della mia maledizione_  
   
Ma la sua _ancora_. Stiles si chiese se non fosse proprio questo il motivo per cui l’aveva allontanata.  
Poi passava di conseguenza a porsi il quesito fondamentale: chi era?  
L’unica che gli venne in mente, fu proprio Braeden. D’altronde sulla ragazza aveva sempre saputo ben poco e soprattutto nulla era mai stato chiaro su come fossero andate le cose fra loro. Stiles sapeva soltanto che Derek aveva lasciato Beacon Hills, anni prima, assieme a lei ma che poi le loro strade si erano divise. Quali fossero i motivi, ovviamente, non li sapeva.  
Tornando da Derek, decise di dover far fronte a questo problema, sapendo esattamente che difficilmente avrebbe avuto risposte, ma non si scoraggiò: lui era il maestro dei piani b, se Derek non rispondeva alle sue domande, doveva trovare un modo per ottenerle.  
Se Maometto non va alla Montagna…  
E, sì, era abbastanza semplice immaginarsi la cocciutaggine del lupo come una grande, insormontabile masso roccioso.  
***  
   
Derek si era ripetuto più volte quanto fosse un idiota, credendo che ciò bastasse a farlo stare meglio.  
Si era svegliato dopo una nottata terribile e meravigliosa al tempo stesso. E lo aveva fatto da umano, con Stiles accanto a sé. Tutto ciò era stato troppo inaspettato e tutto, considerato come erano andate le cose,  troppo improvviso per coglierlo vigile e controllato.  
Era sceso a patti con se stesso, accettando il suo irrimediabile destino soltanto per svegliarsi col sapore di… cos’era? Una speranza? Ne aveva tutte le fattezze, certo, ma sapeva che quella poteva essere soltanto una illusione. Il retrogusto amaro ne era la prova.  
La rosa era ancora lì. Non ne aveva la certezza, ma percepiva la sua presenza, sentiva ancora il legame che li univa. E per questo, non poteva sentirsi meglio. Non poteva neppure per come si erano messe le cose con quel risveglio.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato Stiles a pochi centimetri di distanza. Crollati i muri difensivi con cui si faceva scudo per non cedere alle sue debolezze, era stato colto di sorpresa e si era lasciato sopraffare.  
C’era andato molto vicino a fare ciò che non avrebbe dovuto e annusare le emozioni di Stiles non lo aveva aiutato.  
C’era mancato veramente poco. E si sentiva nudo e non perché realmente lo fosse, ma perché fondamentalmente non c’erano stati atteggiamenti con cui mascherare quello che provava, non c’erano stati motivi tanto convincenti ad impedirgli di dar retta al suo corpo. L’esitazione, quella alla fine lo aveva sempre aiutato, e ora sapeva che gliene era rimasta poca.    
Quando Stiles tornò, lo vide sorridere a stento, rilassato nel vederlo vestito – cosa che aveva fatto prima di iniziare a darsi dello stupido.  
“La rosa è ancora lì, matura e prossima ad appassire ma questo ci dà ancora un po’ di tempo e tutto sommato ora che sappiamo della maledizione…” Stiles era partito in quarta a parlare a macchinetta, ma si interruppe quando Derek si mise in piedi, con le mani calate nelle tasche dei jeans, e con lo sguardo di chi era pronto a ribaltare la situazione pacata instauratasi tra loro.  
“La rosa appassirà e io diventerò un lupo, Stiles” disse semplicemente.  
Stiles aprì leggermente la bocca, probabilmente sorpreso da quel risvolto inaspettato che aveva preso la loro mattinata.  
Quando la richiuse annuendo, Derek sapeva che il ragazzino avesse già un modo per fare di testa sua e serrò la mascella. Doveva essere irremovibile.  
“La rosa non è ancora appassita, e io ho del tempo a disposizione per fare ciò che Scott mi ha ordinato, Derek” gli spiegò. Si avvicinò per colmare tutta la distanza e tentando di apparire sicuro e indomabile quando continuò: “Tu potrai anche aver fatto la tua scelta, non tenterò di fartela cambiare, ma fin tanto che abbiamo tempo non posso proprio permettermi di- rinunciare così. Non per la mia città, che è in pericolo. Non per Malia, tua cugina. Non per… Scott, che _tiene_ a te come se fossi ancora parte del branco. Quindi che tu lo voglia o no, si va avanti cercando una soluzione. Intesi?”  
Derek lo fissò in quegli occhi d’ambra, domandandosi dove Stiles avesse preso tutta quella sicurezza che lui non riusciva più a tenere sotto controllo, magari facendola crollare con un ringhio.  
Fondamentalmente, poi, Stiles aveva ragione. Si era svegliato nuovamente umano, ciò non li metteva alle strette, dava ancora loro del tempo per risolvere la situazione.  
Derek si irrigidì, perché il modo per farlo era soltanto uno. “Potrei andarmene, ora. E non tornare più. La tua città sarebbe al sicuro e Scott e Malia se ne farebbero una ragione”.  
Stiles lo ascoltò soltanto per alzare gli occhi al cielo e girarsi per dargli le spalle, come se non volesse mostrargli la sua reazione a quelle parole.  
Derek annusò un aspro odore di rabbia, che sfocava terribilmente in una stanchezza mentale che non comprese.  
Poi Stiles lo fronteggiò, gli occhi lucidi pronti per il pianto e le gote arrossate, per la cocente ira che lo stava logorando velocemente.  
“La soluzione non è andarsene” replicò a denti stretti, puntano l’indice al pavimento in un gesto meccanico e ripetuto. “Cosa c’è che non va in te, dannazione! Perché devi comportarti in questo modo? Tu potresti anche trovarla la soluzione del secolo, ma in realtà è solo un comportamento da egoista, il tuo! Non pensi a come potrebbero stare Scott e Malia? E a tua sorella ci pensi? Sei pronto a toglierle di nuovo suo fratello? No, ecco, nessuno se ne farà una ragione, Derek, non dimenticheranno! Ricorderanno, giorno dopo giorno, di non essere stati capaci di aiutarti. Sapranno che tu sei lì fuori a uccidere persone innocenti. Avranno il pensiero che tu, sottoforma di lupo, li _dimenticherai._ E questa non può essere una fottuta soluzione!”  
Derek serrò la mascella. Quelle parole lo colpirono in pieno petto, facendo sgorgare fuori tutti i suoi più giovani sensi di colpa. Li mascherò con quelli più vecchi, già superati, pensando che ciò bastasse per ingannare il giovane umano: “Io sono già un assassino, Stiles, questo non è cambiato” come non erano cambiati i suoi occhi azzurro elettrico.  
Stiles strinse i pugni e lo guardò con sufficienza. “Questa volta lo diventeresti per tua volontà e non hai dovuto affrontare la morte per questo tipo di scelta, mi sembra di ricordare, ma la rispetterei, perché la vita è tua. Tuttavia ci sono altre persone che dipenderebbero da tutto questo e io penso soprattutto a loro. Quindi, per loro, dovresti ripensarci anche tu”.  
Il modo in cui Stiles si escludeva da quel discorso era evidente come il fatto che, al contrario, ci fosse dentro fino al collo. Perché quelle parole erano così precise e ricercate fra tutta la marasma di pensieri che probabilmente frullavano in quella testa da anni.  
Gli si avvicinò con un passo, con tutta l’intenzione apparente di attaccarlo, afferrarlo, ma desistette sapendo perfettamente di non volerlo colpire, quanto in realtà stringere forte a sé, abbracciarlo e dirgli quanto gli dispiacesse.  
Perché gli dispiaceva. Si odiava,di averlo dimenticato. Era tremendo per lui anche solo poter pensare che per tre lunghi mesi avesse smesso di conoscerlo. Ed è per questo che preferiva quella cruda opzione di andarsene. Di nuovo. Ma Stiles aveva ragione, il suo era un comportamento da egoista, o quanto meno quella volta lo sarebbe stato.  
Alla fine, serrò i pugni e guardò altrove, mentre Stiles tirava su col naso tentando con estremo controllo di non iniziare a piangere lì, davanti a lui.  
“D’accordo” disse infine Derek, camminando verso il divano.  
“Fino a quando avremo del tempo, cercheremo una soluzione?” lo seguì Stiles, accertandosi che Derek non stesse prendendo del tempo per sbarazzarsi di lui. Sembrò accontentarsi nel vederlo annuire, ma Derek si preparò subito alla seconda parte di quel discorso. Perché sapeva sarebbe arrivata alla stessa velocità di uno schiaffo in faccia.  
E lui non era pronto, nemmeno a schivarlo.  
Stiles si prese qualche momento per tentare di predisporre il discorso a suo vantaggio. Derek prese tutto di quel silenzio, cercando una soluzione ai suoi peggiori prospetti, come se questi fossero in quella stanza. Alla fine, si sorprese delle parole iniziali di Stiles e lo fissò con uno sconcertante cipiglio.  
“Sai, c’è una cosa che vorrei dirti, ora. Se permetti.” Non attese molto, perché sapeva avrebbe ottenuto in risposta un divieto. Continuò: “Non so se qualcuno te lo ha detto, ma non penso che una tale notizia possa essere arrivata fino a te, anche se a quei tempi fu un vero traguardo… comunque. Alla fine sono riuscito a fare breccia nel cuore di Lydia, sai?” Stiles ridacchiò, mostrandogli il profilo del suo viso mentre si scompigliava i capelli. Derek non capì subito perché gli stesse raccontando una cosa del genere, proprio ora, e questo non lo aiutò.  
“Non è esattamente accaduto come avevo pianificato e sicuramente non avrei voluto che accadesse così ma… beh, io l’avevo amata da sempre e finalmente anche lei ricambiava”, Stiles aveva smesso di guardarlo, mentre Derek non poteva fare a meno di fissarlo attento, cercando un modo per capire dove volesse andare a parare. Ovviamente, aveva saputo tutto quello che gli stava dicendo. Lo sapeva ed era stato fondamentale per lui, esserne a conoscenza.  
“Insomma, finalmente stavamo insieme e tutto era grandioso. Ma… le cose alla fine non hanno funzionato. E non hanno funzionato perché la vita è- imprevedibile. Passi tantissimo tempo a stringere una certezza, poi le situazioni e… ciò che ti capita nella vita ti fanno rendere conto di aver stretto soltanto un pugno di sabbia. Non che Lydia fosse solo questo, solo che… la grande storia d’amore che avevo creduto potesse essere, non- lo divenne. Ci amavamo, ma non in quel modo. Non io, insomma. È stato terribile accettarlo, non credo nemmeno di essere stato in grado di spiegarglielo. Lei è partita prima che potessi farlo veramente, perché ovviamente l’aveva già capito ma…” fece una pausa, finalmente per voltarsi a fronteggiare Derek con un sorriso. “Ma prima che tu mi chieda perché ti stia dicendo tutto questo e se ci sia un motivo in tutto ciò, perché lo so che lo stai per fare, sì. Non parlo a vanvera, c’è sempre un punto”.  
Il sopracciglio di Derek fu più comunicativo di mille parole. “Oh, andiamo, non parlo sempre a vanvera. Comunque. Tutto questo per dirti che la maledizione, quella donna, te l’ha lanciata perché suppongo che tu non ci sia neppure arrivato a scoprire se il pugno che stringevi con forza fosse soltanto sabbia. Ed è un errore madornale, Derek. Perché, vedi, se mi chiedessi ora se ne sia valsa la pena, scoprire che con Lydia non avrebbe comunque funzionato, io senza esitazione ti direi di sì: ne è valsa la pena. Perché probabilmente ora starei ancora inseguendola ogni dove, costruendo un enorme castello di sabbia sulla nostra storia. Quindi, questo per cercare di farti capire, che la soluzione è semplicissima: la maledizione ti è stata lanciata per darti la possibilità di guardare cosa stai stringendo e, cristo santo, devi darti una possibilità, Derek”.  
Derek non rispose, non aveva parole per contrastare quel discorso che Stiles doveva aver elaborato nel momento in cui era salito a controllare la rosa. Ne fu affascinato, ma non sorpreso, lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da essere coscienti di quanto fosse capace nell’abbindolare le persone con ottimi discorsi. Ciò che, però, lo colpì maggiormente fu quello che gli aveva detto. Per giungere l’obiettivo non si era posto di fronte a lui con l’indice puntato pronto a fargli mille domande a raffica, come aveva fatto precedentemente con scarsissimo successo, ma aveva aperto il suo cuore, mostrato la sua esperienza e l’aveva condivisa per cercare di fargli capire che così facendo, secondo lui, stava sbagliando e che per quanto infruttuoso, la sua soluzione non era pessima come credeva.  
Soltanto che Derek sapeva di più. Sapeva quel tanto per cui trovava difficile accettare quella situazione.  
Non era pronto.  
“Dov’è?” gli domandò, alla fine, Stiles. Derek si accigliò, tornando a guardarlo dopo tutto quel periodo di silenzio passato a ponderare guardando il pavimento sotto i loro piedi.  
“Braeden” replicò con un soffio di voce il più giovane. “È lei, no? Andando per esclusione, sai. E mi è stato piuttosto semplice perché nella tua lista ci sono più psicopatiche che donne normali e Breaden è, sì, assolutamente fuori dalla norma ma… decisamente più sana di mente, delle precedenti. E anche se sono passati tanti anni e potrebbero esserci state altre donne, ho la sensazione che sia lei. Siete andati via insieme, poi lei compare nuovamente a Beacon Hills, ma non tu. E insomma, ho sempre pensato che dovesse essere veramente speciale se è stata capace di prenderti e portarti via da qui. Poi conoscendoti avrai avuto il tuo solito comportamento schivo e inopportuno e l’avrai-”  
“Stiles” lo ammonì Derek. E Stiles tacque sapendo di aver osato un po’ troppo. Ed era vero, perché Stiles aveva detto così tante cose da dargli a Derek uno spiraglio della sua prospettiva su tutta quella storia.  
Davvero Stiles credeva che se ne fosse andato da Beacon Hills per Braeden? La riteneva davvero così importante? Più di quanto, alla fine, avesse fatto lui?  
Perché Derek, sì, ci aveva provato. Ma ora che Stiles gli aveva raccontato di ciò che era successo con Lydia, non poteva non notare quanto ad entrambi fosse successo la stessa cosa. Non aveva desiderato Braeden come Stiles aveva fatto con Lydia, ma era stato così ossessionato nella ricerca di _quell’amore_ perfetto, che aveva avuto ancora fin troppo giovane con Paige, da essersi ridotto a uno stolto, ogni volta che si rendeva conto di essersi sbagliato di grosso ancora una volta.  
Con Braeden non era successo, lei non si era rivelata una psicopatica pronta ad ucciderlo, ma non era successo nemmeno ciò che aveva desiderato.  
Derek avrebbe potuto dirgli subito che anche per lui, la storia con quella ragazza, si era rivelata un pugno di sabbia, ma tacque.  
Non era davvero pronto.  
“Non è lei. E non è nessun altro” tagliò corto. “Non puoi davvero fidarti di una strega, la maledizione non ha senso e nessuno può salvarmi”.  
Stiles sbatté più volte le ciglia, guardando verso Derek che si ostinava, ora, a mostrargli il proprio profilo spigoloso. “Il piano b può salvarti. E io sono il maestro dei piani b” replicò cocciuto.  
Derek sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi. “Non molli mai?”  
Stiles si concesse un sorriso che Derek non si lasciò sfuggire. Ammiccò, alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia, ricevendo in cambio un’espressione inespressiva dal lupo quando “Non se dall’altra parte c’è chi si ostina a mettermi alla prova” gli rispose, alzandosi e mettendosi a studiare su quei libri che, nonostante mancasse da giorni in quella villa, aveva lasciato lì senza tornare a riprenderseli.  
Derek non gli parlò per il resto della mattinata e Stiles fece altrettanto, accontentandosi piuttosto di parlare tra sé e sé, escogitando chissà quali ipotesi.  
   
***  
   
C’era un problema: Stiles non aveva affatto un piano b. Aveva creduto che parlargli prima di Lydia e poi tentare di tirargli fuori di bocca qualcosa su Braeden potesse fargli trovare facilmente una soluzione, ma Derek si era chiuso repentinamente a riccio non appena aveva intuito la sua strategia e il risultato era stato di scarso successo, ma Stiles era ancora lì e poteva considerarla una mezza vittoria.  
Quello che aveva fatto non era propriamente un inganno. Subito dopo una visita di Scott durante quella mattina, Stiles se ne era andato dalla villa assieme a lui e aveva di propria iniziativa deciso di portare avanti la sua idea. Ed aveva convinto anche Scott, e questo era più di un mezzo successo.  
Era stato molto semplice, in realtà. Quando si trattava dell’amore, Scott si rivelava essere sempre l’esperto. Non che fosse perspicace, in questo, ma aveva buon cuore e aveva sempre amato in modo genuino, onesto e gentile. Stiles confidava in lui proprio per questo.  
“Braeden può salvarlo” aveva annunciato, una volta arrivati all’ambulatorio veterinario.  
Scott si era inizialmente accigliato, ma era rimasto ad ascoltarlo. “È stato maledetto da una strega e una rosa conta i suoi ultimi giorni da umano. Non ti ricorda nulla?”  
Lo sguardo perso di Scott non aveva aiutato molto. “Avanti, Scott! La Bella e la Bestia! Derek è la Bestia e…” sospese il discorso sperando che l’altro cogliesse al volo il suggerimento.  
Il viso di Scott si illuminò un momento e poi tornò ad accigliarsi. “Braeden sarebbe Belle?”  
“Bingo!”  
La titubanza sembrò incapace di abbandonare il volto del moro e Stiles si spazientì, sbuffando. “Sei sicuro? Perché, vedi, da quello che ho visto ieri e da quello che mi hai detto su quella volta che Derek ha lasciato la villa, finendo sul tuo zerbino, sembrerebbe che _tu_ abbia una certa influenza su Derek. Quindi pensavo che forse…”  
Fu il turno di Stiles di accigliarsi. Ma lo fece di proposito, perché quelle parole non lo confusero, no. Piuttosto lo agitarono dentro, mandando in confusione una realtà che tentava a tutti i costi di mantenere in ordine. “Cosa?” incalzò con voce atona, ai limiti della saccenza.  
Scott ignorò la sua reazione e avanzò un sorriso. “Non credo che sia Braeden la soluzione, è come se per Derek tu fossi-”  
Ecco, lo stava per dire. Ma Stiles alzò la voce e lo fermò giusto in tempo per non doverlo rendere reale. “Sono un druido, Scott. Anche se non sembra, conosco i metodi e i modi per avere a che fare con voi nei momenti _difficili._ Tutto qui. Al massimo io sono Lumière, e tu il mio fidato Tockins. Fidati, si tratta di Braeden. Non ha voluto neppure dirmi che cosa è successo fra loro. Ha detto che non si tratta di lei, di lasciar perdere perché la strega mente e la maledizione è una perdita di tempo. Nessuno può salvarlo blablabla” ripeté a macchinetta gesticolando e alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Scott lo guardò attentamente, studiando bene le reazioni dell’umano che aveva di fronte. Non c’era stata esitazione né nei battiti cardiaci né nel suo timbro di voce. Così Scott gli credette senza avvalorare maggiormente la sua tesi. Anche se essere paragonato a un orologio a pendolo non gli piaceva. Lo accettò soltanto perché Tockins e Lumière li rendeva ancora quei giovani e vecchi Stiles e Scott di cui spesso sentiva nostalgia.  
Stiles riottenne presto la sua attenzione: “Quindi, visto che parliamo di Derek: si tratta di Braeden, è successo qualcosa fra loro – qualcosa come lui che l’ha allontanata per proteggerla per chissà quale motivo, nonostante fosse totalmente innamorato di lei. La strega non mente e la maledizione chiama a sé una guida che capisca ciò che sta succedendo. Io, okay? Sono io la guida e io dico che dobbiamo trovare Braeden prima che sia troppo tardi. Lei può salvarlo, Scott”.  
Non c’era stato altro da aggiungere. Dopo un paio di telefonate, Scott congedò Stiles con poche parole: “Inizieremo da oggi a cercarla. Non dovremo metterci molto”.  
   
   
Ciò nonostante Stiles non era rimasto con le mani in mano ad attendere l’arrivo di Braeden. Voleva essere certo delle sue ragioni e, quindi, alla fine, fece davvero un piano b. Peccato, però, che prevedesse prima di tutto il fatto che avrebbe dovuto ingannare Derek.  
Durante le varie ricerche, si era rimesso a ripassare qualcosa che qualche settimana prima aveva dovuto rileggere per preparare il composto da prendere per condividere la memoria con Derek; e come se fosse lì ad attenderlo c’era questo passaggio un po’ più articolato che faceva al caso suo. O meglio, decise che fosse l’ideale per ciò che voleva.  
L’intruglio era più complesso e c’erano alcune parti che non gli erano del tutto chiare, ma Stiles fu un po’ cieco e testardo e non ci diede troppo preso. Nel composto questa volta dovette aggiungere non solo una parte di Derek ma anche una sua e se non andava errato, una volta nella testa di Derek avrebbe potuto trovare facilmente la strada per i ricordi direttamente riassociabili all’ancora di un licantropo.  
Stiles aveva letto che ogni licantropo custodisce nella propria mente questi ricordi relativi alla persona che nel momento peggiore della Luna Piena, l’essere soprannaturale usa per ancorarsi alla parte umana di sé. Aveva, però, letto che una intrusione in questi tipi di pensieri comportasse un prezzo.  
   
 _Un tesoro per un altro tesoro. Un valore per un altro valore. Un furto per una perdita._  
   
E fu quest’ultima parte a cui Stiles non diede peso, pensando semplicissimamente che per giungere a quei ricordi, avrebbe dovuto sacrificare molto più tempo e, senz’altro, sarebbe stato decisamente più difficile entrarci.  
Ancor più difficile, fu convincere, quindi ingannare, Derek.  
Stiles non aveva motivi per chiedergli nuovamente di condividere con lui la sua mente e convincerlo senza farlo sospettare che ci fosse qualcosa sotto, al solo pensiero, gli sembrava impossibile ma non demorse.  
Alla fine, due giorni dopo, fece ciò che gli veniva meglio: improvvisò.  
   
“Derek, ho fatto delle ricerche e ho avuto un’idea” gli disse, quando tornò alla villa tentando con tutto se stesso di non risultare impostato.  Ma fu proprio lui a sorprendersi nel ritrovarsi un Derek afflitto e turbato, con la mente altrove che lo lasciò parlare, nascondendosi nei suoi silenzi, senza sembrare che lo ascoltasse veramente.  
Stiles non si lamentò del vantaggio che poteva avere da quel momento, ma quando parlò la sua voce sembrò alle sue stesse orecchie meno convincente di quanto avrebbe dovuto apparire: “Ho trovato qualcosa sulle streghe che fanno questo tipo di sortilegi e c’è…sì, un modo per evocarle. Soltanto che ho bisogno di tornare nella tua testa e nel ricordo in cui l’hai incontrata per- per prendere qualcosa da lei. Mi serve per quel tipo di evocazioni, no? Ecco, che dici?”  
Era sempre stato bravo con le parole, ma l’agitazione lo fece agire di fretta e male. Vedere il volto di Derek risvegliarsi dall’intorpidimento, però, gli diede nuova forza. Derek si alzò dal divano dove sedeva con un libro aperto e, fronteggiandolo, “a cosa ci servirà evocarla?” domandò, nella voce un briciolo di… speranza?  
Stiles si accigliò per un secondo, sorprendendosi del fatto che Derek potesse trovare davvero interessante quel piano campato in aria e questo perché in realtà quel suo comportamento gli diede il sospetto che al licantropo andasse bene qualsiasi altro piano che non fosse agevolare le intenzioni della strega e cercare di sbrogliare la maledizione.  
Si rilassò, al pensiero che ciò andava a favore dei suoi reali piani. E non pensò nemmeno per un momento che lo stesse imbrogliando, concedendogli una illusione. Beh, ci pensò in realtà, ma non era importante visto che era comunque per il bene di Derek.  
“Evocarla significherà ancorarla a noi per tutto il tempo che ci servirà per costringerla a toglierti la maledizione di dosso!”  
Derek incrociò le mani al petto, mentre si rinvigoriva con le sue parole, Stiles gli vide crescere in viso il sospetto che non tutto fosse così semplice.  
“Sei sicuro? Non è pericoloso?”  
Era sicuro. E sarebbe stato pericoloso. Derek lo lesse negli occhi di Stiles, peccato che lo giustificasse con i motivi sbagliati. Perché era sicuro che ciò che stava per andare a fare, fosse pericoloso nel momento in cui Derek avrebbe capito cosa stesse accadendo. Ma ancora una volta, Stiles si convinse che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Non c’era altro modo.  
L’evocazione della strega poteva essere davvero un’idea, ma non avevano nulla in mano per poterci anche solo pensare e dai ricordi, Derek non poteva saperlo ma Stiles sì, non si può rubare nulla. Beh, nulla di materiale.  
“Devi fidarti di me” disse infine, sapendo di andare a toccare un punto che per loro era stato sempre come un nervo scoperto.  
Derek serrò la mascella e irrigidì le spalle, mentre Stiles continuava a guardarlo fiero e convinto, senza cedere mai.  
Da quel momento non sarebbero mai più tornati indietro. Perché Derek si sarebbe fidato di lui, come gli aveva chiesto, e Stiles lo avrebbe tradito.  
Sarebbe stato facile per Derek rinunciare a tutto perché non si fidava di Stiles. Ma non era più così da molto tempo. E Stiles lo sapeva.  
Alla fine, annuendo, diede la sua fiducia a Stiles. Che ovviamente non perse alcun tempo, mentre esplodeva di eccitazione sotto al naso del lupo.  
   
“Questa volta sarà un pochino diverso” alla fine sbottò, subito dopo aver mandato giù l’intruglio e poco prima che Derek lo artigliasse. Sapeva che Derek avrebbe percepito subito la differenza e doveva quantomeno tranquillizzarlo per non mandare tutto al diavolo prima ancora di riuscire a ottenere ciò che voleva da quella situazione.  
“Ho dovuto intensificare il composto e quindi sarai meno- padrone di te stesso. Ma ti prometto che andrà tutto bene, okay?”  
Derek esitò con la dita di una mano appoggiate delicatamente alla nuca di Stiles. Lo sentì sospirare e “d’accordo” replicò.  
Stiles si sentì acciuffare dalla voragine, mentre la voce di Derek gli sussurrava alle orecchie “Non farmene pentire, Stiles” e gemette, ma non fu soltanto per via del dolore.  
   
***  
   
Quando aprì gli occhi, Stiles realizzò che non sarebbe stato facile. Sì, aveva messo fuori gioco Derek, ma si era illuso che ciò bastasse per ritrovarsi davanti alla porta di suo interesse.  
Invece si trovava al buio, in un luogo di quel palazzo che non aveva mai visto. Sotto terra. Si guardò attorno, cercando di far abituare i propri occhi a quel tipo di oscurità, ma non ottenendo nulla, decise di avanzare a tentoni, camminando nel vuoto.  
Ogni volta che andava a sbattere contro qualcosa, solitamente una parete, Stiles saltava sul posto terrorizzato, pensando al peggio. Respirava profondamente, cercando di calmarsi, e poi procedeva.  
Iniziò ad andare nel panico quando i suoi passi sembravano non portare da nessuna parte. Stava giusto per iniziare ad urlare, tentando di stimolare la mente di Derek a ridestarsi quando _I’m a goner, somedoby catch my breath_ sentì una voce alle spalle sussurrargli. La riconobbe all’istante. Era quella della strega, quella udita per la prima volta in presenza della rosa. Stavolta, però, gli diceva qualcosa di nuovo.  
La seguì.  
 _I wanna be known by you_  
Stiles rabbrividì, stringendosi in un abbraccio mentre continuava a camminare seguendo quella voce.  
Quando, in risposta a quell’ultima frase, pensò ardentemente che _sì,_ avrebbe voluto sapere qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stato il bisogno di conoscere, andò a sbattere di nuovo. Stavolta contro una porta apparsa dal nulla.  
Stiles si massaggiò il naso, con le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore e, finalmente aiutato da un fiotto di luce, vide la porta davanti a lui. Si bloccò, quando vide sul legno un’insenatura talmente evidente da togliergli il fiato.  
Con due dita, seguì la forma di quella figura intagliata sulla porta e _the ghost of you is close to me, I’m inside out. You’re underneath._  
E come se quell’ancora lì disegnata potesse riconoscere la pelle di Stiles, si aprì per lasciarlo entrare.  
Stiles non esitò più.  
   
 _Si ritrovò a camminare nello spogliatoio di lacrosse della loro vecchia scuola e che lui riconobbe senza troppa difficoltà._  
 _Fu attratto dalla voce di Derek, dietro una fila di armadietti, mentre diceva “era un sogno. O meglio, era un incubo, più che altro” ma quando lo raggiunse si imbatté… in se stesso, in piedi, con le braccia incrociate al petto che guardava davanti a sé. E subito si sentì confuso. Perché non ricordava che fosse mai successo, lui e Derek nello spogliatoio a parlare di sogni. Quando si avvicinò a se stesso, voltò il capo nella direzione in cui l’altro Stiles guardava e trovò Derek, seduto su una panchina, con l’aria persa nel vuoto. Fu attratto dalla sua fotocopia quando gli domandò con tono serio: “Okay, cosa è successo?” e si sentì ancora più perso. Non era successo. E non capiva._  
 _Perché era lì? Anzi no, la domanda più corretta da porsi, ora, era: perché quella sorta di ricordo si trovava dietro una porta con un ancora intagliata nel legno?_  
 _Stiles non si rispose e ascoltò Derek che ribatteva come gli era stato richiesto. Insolito, visto che raramente lo aveva fatto._  
 _Stiles si avvicinò a lui, mentre quello del_ ricordo _rimaneva fermo, lì, ad ascoltarlo silenzioso._  
 _“Inizia con dei cacciatori che catturano me e Peter, dopo aver lasciato Cora. Una famiglia, guidata da un tizio chiamato Severo. Fanno irruzione nel mio loft”_  
 _Derek non gli aveva mai parlato così. Solitamente lo aveva visto farlo con Scott, col quale aveva quel tipo di confidenza che a lui, invece, non era mai stata concessa. Ma l’altro Stiles non sembrava stupito di come gli stesse parlando, e Stiles iniziò a intuire che non ricordava fosse successo perché, in realtà, non era mai accaduto veramente. Non nella vita reale._  
 _“Gli dico che non troveranno mai Cora, perché credevo fossero lì per lei, ma prima di capire cosa vogliano realmente, veniamo attaccati da qualcun altro. Questo ci acceca lanciando nel loft del fumo. Sento dei latrati ma non vedo nulla. Li mette tutti fuori gioco e io riesco a sentirlo soltanto muoversi nella stanza mentre quelli tentano di sparargli contro senza successo. Riesco a intercettarlo quando lo sento caricare il fucile. O meglio, quando… la sento caricare il fucile. Poi mi spara”._  
 _Stiles rabbrividì._  
 _“Chi era?” domandò l’altro Stiles._  
 _“Kate” rispose. “Era Kate…” replicò ancora, dando modo allo Stiles davanti a lui, chiaramente ignaro di tutto ciò, di mettere a posto i tasselli e tentare di dare un senso a quello a cui sta assistendo._  
 _Il ricordo doveva risalire a quando Derek era stato catturato e torturato da Kate Argent, tornata dall’inferno, come giaguaro mannaro._  
 _“Ma è morta, Peter l’ha uccisa, no?” sentì Stiles replicare con un’intonazione poco rassicurante._  
 _Stiles non si sentì turbato dalla consapevolezza che Kate potesse essere viva, perché ciò a cui stava assistendo era nel passato, ma al momento stava provando lo stesso sentimento di confusione che agitava tutti e tre i presenti in quella stanza. A parlare, fu Derek, voltatosi verso l’altro Stiles per guardarlo negli occhi: “Ci sono molti miti, su come le persone possono essere trasformate in lupi mannari. Di solito un morso. Ce n’è uno sull’acqua piovana” si voltò dritto davanti a sé, come se gli armadietti fossero più interessanti di tutto il resto. La sua mente, però, doveva essere altrove. Stiles fu attratto dalla sua voce, che però gli risultò estranea quando la udì accanto a sé: “Bere l’acqua piovana dalla pozza formatasi dall’impronta di un lupo mannaro” incalzò l’altro Stiles. Derek lo guardò e annuì. Nella realtà, probabilmente, lo avrebbe rimproverato di fare silenzio e prestargli ascolto._  
 _“Ce n’è un altro” disse invece, volenteroso a rendergli nota ogni deduzione fatta su quello che credeva fosse soltanto un incubo su Kate. “Per mezzo di un graffio, se questo è… molto profondo” gli spiegò._  
 _A quel punto, anche l’altro Stiles gli si avvicinò per sedersi sulla panchina davanti a Derek. Stiles rimase a guardarli. Erano intimi, anche solo nei gesti, in un modo che in quel periodo non sarebbe mai potuto accadere._  
 _Erano successe tante cose e spesso e volentieri si erano ritrovati a supportarsi, cercando di salvarsi la vita a vicenda. Ma non avevano mai parlato in quel modo. Non era mai successo. Lo stomaco di Stiles gli si strinse ad un’altra sostanziale differenza, quando Stiles “Derek se era solo un sogno, perché sembri così preoccupato?” domandò. Il modo in cui Derek lo guardò come non aveva mai fatto, lo turbò ulteriormente. Non sapeva se per orgoglio o soltanto perché Derek aveva guardato in quel modo altre persone ma sicuramente non lui. Indietreggiò, spaesato mentre cercava di metabolizzare tutto quanto._  
 _“Perché non ricordo di essermi svegliato” gli spiegò Derek._  
 _No, non era così che andavano le cose nella realtà. E lui non ricordava nemmeno che tutto ciò fosse mai successo. Derek non gli spiegava perché fosse così preoccupato. Derek non annuiva dandogli ragione. Ma soprattutto, Derek non gli chiedeva aiuto: “Quindi- dimmi. Come fai a saperlo? Come fai a sapere se stai ancora sognando?” , non senza minacciarlo._  
 _Vide se stesso che ragionava sulla risposta che aveva già sulla punta della lingua. Riconobbe le sfumature del suo volto quando comprendeva cosa stesse succedendo. E le capì anche lui._  
 _Sentì la sua stessa voce rispondere a Derek ad alta voce, e Stiles la ripeté insieme a lui: “Dalle dita… Nei sogni hai delle dita in più”._  
 _Quando vide Derek afferrare il polso dell’altro Stiles e realizzare che in quella mano ci fossero sei dita, Stiles sgranò gli occhi e indietreggiò velocemente._  
 _Era un sogno. Lo aveva già intuito, ma quello lo rendeva un fatto. Era un sogno. Derek si era appellato a lui in quello che era stato un chiaro momento di debolezza. Lo aveva cercato, per aiutarlo. Si era appigliato a lui, per una speranza che non aveva ottenuto. Ma non era questo l’importante. Ciò che contava, e che ora lo aveva fatto reagire a quel modo, era il fatto che avesse cercato proprio lui, mentre era in pericolo di vita a causa di Kate. Tra tanti volti, si era_ ancorato _a lui._  
 _Cadde, nella corsa all’indietro, senza destare l’attenzione di nessuno su di lui. Si rialzò, prima in ginocchio. Le lacrime agli occhi, mentre cercava una via d’uscita._  
 _Era un sogno di Derek. C’era dentro lui. La porta aveva una ancora intagliata nel legno. Benché fosse soltanto un sogno, Derek aveva guardato Stiles palesandogli tutte le sue fragilità, tutta la sua preoccupazione. Quel sogno risaliva al momento in cui era stato catturato da quella pazza di Kate._  
 _Sentì un forte dolore alla nuca e capì che anche Derek, forse ridestato dalla sua forte ondata emotiva, doveva aver scoperto cosa fosse appena successo._  
 _Stiles uscì da quella porta, essendo consapevole di tutto. Ora, per capire, non gli mancava più nessun pezzo._  
 _Il puzzle era completo._  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, sono diventata zia per la prima volta e mi è stato difficile armeggiare con l'angst! Spero di concludere questa storia nel più breve tempo possibile, intanto godetevi questo capitolo moooooooooooolto rivelatore. Sì, per Stiles. Ché noi ste cose già le sapevamo, no?  
> Vi abbraccio ♥


	9. IX. Verità

**Verità**   
  


 

Alpha, Beta, Omega.  
Nessun mantra avrebbe potuto calmarlo in quel momento e Derek, con Stiles cosciente o meno, era pronto a lasciarsi prendere dalla rabbia, quella cieca, perché sentirsi traditi era la sensazione peggiore che avesse mai provato e Derek la conosceva bene.  
In più, si sentiva messo a nudo. Perché Stiles ora sapeva. Sapeva tutto. Forse non conosceva i motivi, ma diamine quelli non li aveva capiti mai nemmeno lui, ma sapeva. Sapeva quanto lui.  
Perciò, sì, nonostante avesse potuto ripetersi alla mente tutti i mantra che conosceva, nulla avrebbe fermato il suo istinto.  
Nulla.  
Ma poi fu sorpreso un’altra volta, perché non agì.  
Non lo fece quando lo vide muoversi nonostante i probabili capogiri, e cercare a tentoni un modo per andarsene. Non lo fece, perché il suo olfatto sentì odore di _panico_ e le sue orecchie udirono il suono di un cuore troppo veloce e di un respiro incapace di regolarizzarsi.  
Stiles cadde, ma non si fermò e a quel punto Derek fu subito vicino a lui, ancora un po’ intontito da ciò che era successo e cercò di rigirarselo tra le mani. Stiles si dimenava con scatti meccanici come se tentasse di allontanarsi, mettersi in piedi ed andarsene. Dai singulti della gola, tentava anche di parlare ma con scarso successo, come se stesse affogando sotto litri e litri di acqua.  
Gli occhi erano persi nel vuoto. Sembravano vedere mille mostri circondarlo, pronti ad attaccarlo, piuttosto che gli occhi verdi di Derek che lo fissavano, ora preoccupati che gli stesse succedendo qualcosa.  
Il primo campanello d’allarme fu credere che qualcosa del composto stesse reagendo in un modo del tutto inaspettato. Ma prima che potesse cercare un modo per _salvarlo_ da un possibile avvelenamento, Derek seguì l’istinto.  
“Stiles, guardami” gli ordinò con voce ferma, cercando di bloccargli il mento per permettergli più facilmente di fargli focalizzare i suoi occhi.  
“Stiles, avanti, ascolta la mia voce” parlò piano. “Guardami” ripeté. Non cedette nemmeno un istante. “Stiles, hey, guardami”  
Lo ripeté ancora e ancora, fino a quando quelle iridi spaesate non saettarono repentine per metterlo a fuoco.  
“Eccoti, hey, Stiles. Continua ad ascoltare la mia voce” ripeté piano, stringendolo forse per le braccia che aveva stretto per tirarselo addosso. “Respira” gli consigliò, mostrandogli anche con quanta lentezza dovesse farlo.  
Derek inspirò profondamente ed espirò con la stessa lentezza. Stiles sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, mentre il petto si muoveva spasmodicamente.  
“Stiles, ascoltami. Hey. Rispondimi: quali sono le tre cose che non si possono nascondere per sempre?” continuò Derek. Poi inspirò ed espirò. “Quali, Stiles?”  
Stiles prese fiato, cercando di governare il suo corpo e “Il- S-ole” farfugliò con un filo di voce. “La- Lu-na” continuò. Si guardarono, mentre respiravano ormai all’unisono, calmandosi entrambi. Lo dissero insieme, perché ormai anche quella era venuta fuori dal suo nascondiglio: “…La verità”.  
“Sì… Ecco, bravo. Continua a respirare” e lo fecero di nuovo.  
Il Sole. La Luna. La Verità.   
Quel mantra aveva funzionato. Su entrambi.  
Quando l’attacco di panico terminò, rimasero in quella posizione ma in silenzio. Ecco a cosa aveva dovuto rinunciare, ora capiva quale fosse stato il prezzo per scoprire la verità su Derek. Aveva dovuto rinunciare all'equilibrio che aveva trovato in sua assenza, in tutti quegli anni. Si era ripreso con sé gli attacchi di panico. Ma a parte questo, non era cambiato nulla. Tutto era venuto a galla e Stiles aveva tradito la sua fiducia, ma un attacco di panico aveva evitato il peggio. E ora non sapevano come affrontare il tutto. Derek non lo sapeva.  
Se aveva tenuto tutto nascosto, il motivo era il timore di non sapere cosa potesse succedere. E tanto altro.  
Quel “tanto altro” che Stiles avrebbe voluto sapere. E che non avrebbe migliorato nulla, ma solo peggiorato le cose.  
“Puoi lasciarmi andare, è passato” gli disse Stiles, tentando di mettersi a sedere sul pavimento quando Derek, esortato, gli lasciò le spalle.  
Gli fissò le spalle e salì sulla nuca macchiata di sangue ormai secco e scuro e poi guardò verso il basso. “Stiles-”  
L'umano lo bloccò: “Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto farlo, ma credevo fosse l’unico modo per salvarti la vita. Non credevo che- lascia perdere. Ora mi è tutto chiaro” lo interruppe mettendosi in piedi. Derek lo imitò.  
Attorno a sé tornò a sentire lo stesso odore di rabbia, frustrazione e malinconia che aveva percepito non appena aveva rimesso piede a Beacon Hills.  
“Mi è chiaro che non c’è modo di salvarti, perché _tu_ non vuoi che sia...  _io._ Non lo hai mai voluto. Ora mi è tutto chiaro, certo…” il timbro pieno di amarezza fu la peggiore delle pugnalate che potesse ricevere.  
Derek strinse i pugni, ma non per impedirsi di fargli del male. Non era più spinto dalla rabbia o da chissà quale altro atroce sentimento. Era semplicemente… deluso.  
Quando Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, lo confuse il sorriso che gli vide stampato in faccia: “Non avrei dovuto ingannarti, ma se ti può consolare: aver saputo tutto questo, mi ha distrutto più di qualsiasi altra cosa mi sia successa nella vita. Se avessi potuto immaginare, non avrei mai- non avrei mai voluto saperlo. Non immagini nemmeno cosa tutto questo significhi per me. Quindi, beh, suppongo che siamo pari”.  
Stiles lo sorpassò con passo lento e misurato. Faceva chiaramente fatica a stare in piedi ma voleva a tutti i costi andarsene da lì.  
“Stiles” lo chiamò. Lo vide fermarsi.  
“Devo andare da Scott”. Non gli disse il motivo e non sembrò neppure una scusa per andarsene.  
Non avevano più alcuna scelta. Ed era strano perché ora Stiles sapeva, ma questo non aveva sbrogliato nulla. Perché se era lui a poterlo salvare, non significava che potesse farlo. Non ora che era decisamente troppo tardi per far finta di non vedere come le (non) azioni di Derek e i suoi comportamenti avessero complicato tutto.  
Non si trattava neppure di ricambiare un sentimento. Perché seppur non detto, era tutto lì, esplicitamente esposto.  
Era semplicemente troppo tardi, troppo complicato.  
Senza speranza.  
 

***

  
Era troppo tardi.  
Se c’era una cosa che aveva perso, come i libri gli avevano detto, per aver voluto scoprire ciò che Derek custodiva gelosamente, era se stesso.  
Un tesoro per un altro tesoro. E aveva sottovalutato, come sempre, quel pegno. Perché ora che _sapeva,_ Stiles non poteva darsi pace.  
E ci aveva provato, occupando le ore a fare sempre qualcosa che gli impedisse di crollare. Il pensiero che la marea lo avesse travolto, facendolo arrancare in un attacco di panico che non si erano più manifestati da tempo, lo buttava giù perché sapeva che ormai era troppo tardi.  
L’aveva sempre saputo, per questo aveva finto di non capire, di non collegare ogni dettaglio. E la scusa utilizzata in quegli anni era anche piuttosto convincente. Perché era più probabile che tutto ciò che sentiva fosse una delle sue solite idea astruse. Era più facile credere che non potesse essere vero, ma ora che aveva la realtà stretta tra le mani, si chiedeva se dovesse pentirsi di aver dato tutto troppo per scontato.  
Avere l’illusione che fosse soltanto un’idea, lo aveva aiutato ad andare avanti. Perché un’idea è forte, ma non è reale. E se Derek se ne era andato, non tornando più, l’idea si faceva ancora più forte e meno reale.  
Ora che, invece, ricollegava i pezzi e tutto si faceva meno illusorio e più realistico, non si sentiva confortato. Non si sentiva meno pazzo nell’aver anche solo dubitato che potesse essere vero. Si sentiva uno schifo, perché di fatto Derek se ne era andato. Derek non era tornato.  
Braeden arrivò qualche giorno più tardi e non ci mise molto ad andare da lui, in centrale. Lo trovò di fronte alla sua scrivania con la nuca piegata in mille scartoffie che non si stava nemmeno prendendo la briga di leggere, troppo impegnato a serrare i pugni nell’ennesima ondata di rabbia.  
Derek se ne era andato. Derek non era tornato. Nemmeno quando… nemmeno quando era stato dimenticato da tutti. Nemmeno quando era stato, poi, ricordato.  
E, allora, urlava nella sua testa sempre più dolorante: che importanza aveva, ora, sapere tutto? Quanto gli poteva importare che l’idea che avesse avuto fosse più reale di quanto sostenesse?  
Stiles si guardò le mani sperando di vedere sei dita e realizzando che tutto ciò fosse un sogno, quando alzò il viso per incontrare quello della donna che era giunta fin lì soltanto per parlare con lui.  
Sospirò. Dopotutto doveva aspettarselo.  
“Mi dispiace averti costretta a tornare fin qui” la salutò. Lei alzò le spalle e si accomodò nella sedia di fronte a lui: “Prima o poi ero certa di doverlo fare. Sai, per Derek”  
Stiles annuì silenziosamente, distraendosi con le carte che aveva sotto il naso. Aveva mille domande da porle, ma si mangiucchiò la guancia pur di non aprire bocca.  
“Stiles” lo chiamò lei, cercando la sua attenzione. Si limitò ad alzare gli occhi per osservarla con un cipiglio. “Dobbiamo parlare di un po’ di cose, mi sa”  
“Io e te?” il sarcasmo era labile, difatti Braeden non se lo lasciò sfuggire, sorridendo divertita. “Già, io e te.”  
Stiles lasciò perdere tutto ciò che fino ad allora non lo aveva interessato minimamente e la guardò circospetto. “Sono tutt’orecchie” disse, intrecciando le mani fra loro.  
Braeden accavallò le gambe e si prese qualche momento per rispondergli. “Non ci girerò molto intorno, anche perché non credo ti interessi sapere molto i dettagli. Devi sapere che quando io e Derek ce ne siamo andati da Beacon Hills, lo abbiamo fatto perché dopo quello che gli era successo, ne aveva bisogno. O almeno così credevo. L’ho capito soltanto dopo che non era soltanto questo e che stava scappando. E quando l’ho accusato di questo, lui non l’ha definita una fuga, ma la cosa più giusta da fare. E il guaio è che ci credeva sul serio. Non abbastanza, però, per dimenticare. Così, come immaginerai, tra noi non ha funzionato e ci siamo separati.” Fece una pausa, cercando di decifrare lo sguardo di Stiles, che tuttavia non si era lasciato sfuggire nemmeno una reazione.  
“Ci siamo tenuti in contatto e ci incontravamo e ogni volta tentavo di convincerlo a ripensarci. E non perché fossi la buona samaritana, ma perché lo sai meglio di me com’è fatto, e continuava a farsi del male pur di fare quella che credeva fosse la cosa giusta. Gli ho anche detto che era giusto nei tuoi confronti-”  
“Lui ti ha detto di… me?” la interruppe Stiles. Braeden negò subito.  
“No, ovviamente no. Ma non era poi così difficile capirlo. Ad ogni- non so se dovrei dirtelo, in realtà”  
Stiles la guardò assottigliando lo sguardo. Non l’avrebbe obbligata, si sarebbe sentito troppo patetico, ma poi Braeden dovette convenire che fosse meglio farglielo presente e continuò: “Ad ogni plenilunio, il lupo era più vulnerabile. Derek poteva trasformarsi ogni giorno e padroneggiare comunque l’istinto e i suoi sensi, ma durante quella singola notte faticava a controllarsi ed essendo lontano da…beh _te_ , si calmava soltanto quando si premeva contro il muso una maglietta. All’inizio credevo fosse di Cora, quindi ero sempre io a dargliela”  
Okay. Forse sarebbe stato migliore non saperlo. Sapeva di quale maglietta stesse parlando. Si sentì in profondo imbarazzo, così schernì quel momento con una smorfia e “Oh, per quella maglietta ci ho guadagnato soltanto un bernoccolo in fronte e un’incrinatura irreparabile al manubrio della mia jeep” esclamò, annuendo e guardando ogni oggetto sulla scrivania. Braeden sorrise e annuì.  
“Ho parlato anche con Cora, ad un certo punto, e più passava il tempo e più Derek sembrava riconsiderare la sua scelta. Credo si fosse veramente deciso a ritornare quando… quando sei stato preso dai Ghost Rider. Quel periodo è stato confuso e Derek era più sfuggente del solito. Sapeva di aver preso la decisione di tornare a Beacon Hills ma… non ricordava più il motivo. Così quando sei tornato, lui- ha messo insieme i pezzi e ne ha tratto l’ennesima drastica decisione. Credendo già che fosse stato più giusto andarsene senza darti la possibilità di sapere cosa gli era successo, quando ti ha dimenticato, ha creduto fermamente che quella fosse una prova per lui e per ciò che provava. L’ancora per un lupo è fondamentale e non è cambiata neppure quando sei stato dimenticato da tutti, lui semplicemente non sapeva e il lupo soffriva una mancanza, un vuoto che non comprendeva. E quando ha ricordato, si è messo in testa che non potesse correre da te e confessarti una cosa così grossa e difficile da dire, perché non aveva superato quella prova. Si è convinto che non potesse rovinarti la vita dicendoti quanto fossi fondamentale per lui, se tutto poi si frantumava di fronte al fatto che ti avesse dimenticato. Senza contare quanto inutile si sia sentito, per non essere stato in grado di aiutare a salvarti”.  
Stiles pensò in silenzio, guardando Braeden e annuendo a vuoto. Era troppo da sopportare. Tutto. Si umettò le labbra più volte e prese dei grossi respiri.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe pagato oro per essere consapevole di tutta quella verità, perché la sua era stata solo una stupida idea e renderla realtà era come vedere realizzare un sogno.  
Uno stupido sogno, se ora tutto sembrava un incubo. Perché Derek aveva questa incredibile capacità: rovinare tutto. Soprattutto, le cose belle.  
“Mi stai dicendo che se non fosse successo quello che è successo, Derek sarebbe tornato a Beacon Hills, dichiarandomi che per chissà quale assurdo motivo io ero stato promosso da stupido piantagrane logorroico a sua _personalissima ancora?”_ la sua voce uscì amara e piena di sarcasmo. Per una volta, non fece sorridere nemmeno se stesso.  
Braeden lo guardò serrando la mascella, senza il coraggio di annuire. “Davvero credi a una cosa che non accadrebbe nemmeno in un universo parallelo in cui Derek Hale è in grado di parlare di sentimenti e di sorridere senza sembrare inquietante?”  
Lei sbuffò roteando gli occhi al cielo. “No, non lo credo, ma nessuno ora può dirci cosa avrebbe fatto. La vera domanda è, Stiles: cosa avresti fatto tu, se fosse tornato in tempo?”  
Stiles la seguì con lo sguardo, tenendo il mento alto. Mandò giù a fatica la saliva e sentì fastidioso il proprio pomo d’Adamo scendere e salire. Perché la conosceva bene, la risposta a quell’ipotesi.  
“Non è importante, perché non è successo” replicò. Braeden sorrise compiaciuta. Le risposte evasive erano le sue preferite, perché le dimostravano quanto ragione avesse nelle sue supposizioni senza fondo.  
“Ma ora è qui, e nulla è cambiato. Derek è ancora lo stesso Derek: quello che non parla di sentimenti e che quando sorride non riesce a non sembrare un serial killer. Eppure, sembra che ti sia bastato questo di lui, per ricambiare, no?” Calò le mani nel giubbotto di pelle e l’espressione di chi era pronta a fare la sua uscita trionfale.  
Stiles arrancò fino a quel momento, poi si ricompose. Perché qualcosa c’era ad essere cambiato.  
“Io sono cambiato, ma non è nemmeno questo. Perché se è tornato, è per via della maledizione. Se ha bisogno del mio aiuto, è per la maledizione. Se rischia di rimanere una bestia per sempre è…” esitò, perché non era a causa della maledizione, quell’ultimo punto. Serrò i pugni sotto la scrivania e “una sua scelta”. Respirò per calmarsi. “Ciò che è bastato a me, non conta più nulla. Ho le mani legate” perché ormai, ammetterlo, non era più così difficile, visto che Derek aveva rovinato tutto senza alcun bisogno del suo aiuto.  
Braeden alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo e fece spallucce. “Se sei così convinto, non c’è altro che posso fare” gli diede le spalle e si allontanò di qualche metro.  
Si fermò quando “Ah, Stiles” disse per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione. Si voltò a guardarlo mentre Stiles alzava gli occhi, piuttosto seccato, verso di lei: “Non c’è bisogno di un universo parallelo per vederlo sorridere _veramente._ E, che ci voglia credere o no, _tu_ sei quello che lui ha scelto _per chissà quali motivi_ come l’unico che potrebbe riuscire a farglielo fare” così, se ne andò.  
 

_***_

  
Nemmeno la luna ebbe una tale influenza su di lui da riuscire a convincerlo. Ciò che era successo, assieme a ciò che aveva preso coscienza nella mente di Derek, lo aveva privato di ogni ostinazione e, soprattutto, di ogni desiderio di seguire il suo istinto. In realtà, non si trattava più neppure di questo. Svuotato. Tutta la consapevolezza di non essere mai stato una motivazione sufficiente per convincere una persona a basarsi sui sentimenti provati per lui lo aveva privato di tutto, anche della voglia di crederci.  
Derek aveva fatto quanto di peggio gli fosse accaduto nella sua vita. E gli era successo veramente di tutto. Nonostante l’idea che stesse per tornare a Beacon Hills, prima che lui fosse stato cancellato dalla mente dei suoi cari, non aiutava. Anzi, lo faceva infuriare maggiormente perché non sapere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, era come vivere un rimorso senza fine. Un rimorso che ripiegava su di lui, anche se non gli apparteneva.  
Così passarono i giorni e le settimane. L’unico contatto che aveva con la situazione di Derek, era Scott che lo chiamava informandolo delle decisioni che, mano a mano, prendevano.  
Presto la maledizione avrebbe fatto il suo passo decisivo e il peggio era che lo sapevano tutti ma con una sola soluzione tra le mani, nessuno riusciva a portarla in atto.  
Scott ci aveva provato, subito dopo Braeden, ma anche lui con scarso successo, se ne era andato con la coda tra le gambe.  
Malia, a lavoro, aveva tentato. Finendo ben presto per arrabbiarsi con il collega. Perché, alla fine, non era così diversa, caratterialmente, da suo cugino Derek. Sembrava che proprio lei ci avesse subito perso le speranza, ma in realtà, fu l’unica a tentare anche con Derek.  
Non fu una discussione così lunga e dichiarativa da meritare di essere esplicitata. Perché Malia gli consigliò semplicemente di dire tutto ciò che non aveva detto mai. Derek non rispose neppure, ma ascoltò. Ascoltò ogni parola di quel breve discorso.  
“Non sto dicendo di rimediare, di fare qualcosa per sistemare le cose. Ma se hai deciso così, almeno va da lui per dirgli addio. Questo se lo merita, assieme a tutto ciò che non gli hai mai detto”.  
Ovviamente, lei era la prima a sperare che questo potesse bastare per rimediare a quel gran casino di sentimenti, che un “addio”, per un’eccezione alla regola, potesse essere la base di un nuovo inizio e che Derek potesse, a parole, veramente sistemare le cose.  
Derek fu ostinato fino all’ultimo.  
Poi ci pensò la rosa, che non aveva mai smesso di sperare… per entrambi.   
  
  
  
  



	10. X. Don't let me be (gone)

 

  
  
Derek vide la rosa raggiungerlo e non se ne stupì poi molto, benché ella ormai stesse sopraggiungendo alla sua morte. Anzi, pensò immediatamente che fosse giunta l’ora che la maledizione si compiesse rendendolo per sempre una bestia e, forse, l’unica sorpresa che lo investì fu quella di non sentirsi pronto.  
Quando capì che non era giunta l’ora, sospirò e la seguì senza fare opposizione. Ci aveva provato Braeden, aveva insistito Malia, ma soltanto la rosa con un gesto semplicissimo gli aveva dimostrato ciò che inconsciamente aveva desiderio di fare.  
La seguì fuori dalla casa e non si trasformò. Camminò allontanandosi da essa e non fu difficile né faticoso perché essere vicino a Lei era sufficiente a non tramutarsi nel lupo. Fino a quando ci fosse stata, sarebbe rimasto uomo.  
Si ritrovò a sospirare nuovamente, ma non di sollievo, quando si arrestò davanti a una porta. Si scompigliò i capelli, socchiudendo gli occhi e serrando la mascella. La rosa davanti a lui si era fermata, mostrandogli in silenzio la strada che, ora, avrebbe dovuto compiere da sé.  
Derek non esitò più, come gli aveva detto la cugina, era arrivato il momento di dire addio a chi più di tutti meritava averlo.  
Perciò bussò. L’attesa concitata gli impedì di formulare un discorso. Non tentò nemmeno di trovare un principio a ciò che doveva dirgli perché, tanto lo sapeva, era decisamente negato per quel tipo di cose. In qualche modo, avrebbe  _confessato._  
La trasparenza con cui Stiles gli aprì la porta lo investì come una folata di vento inattesa. L’emozione che provava l’umano nel ritrovarsi proprio l’ultima persona che si aspettava, Derek l’annusò divertendosi, quasi. Ma Stiles individuò la rosa, fra loro, e tutta la sorpresa svanì sostituendosi a un’emozione seccata che gli provocò una smorfia quando gli entrò meschinamente nelle narici.  
Stiles tornò a guardarlo un momento dopo e Derek non gli chiese di poter entrare. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe potuto dirgli tutto quanto lì, sul ciglio della porta. Avrebbe reagito meglio, se in risposta Stiles gli avesse semplicemente sbattuto la porta in faccia. La rabbia, d’altronde, era una reazione. L’indifferenza era invece un’atroce tortura.  
Stiles, però, lo fece entrare spostandosi di lato e Derek abbassò lo sguardo seguendo la rosa che subito si posizionò sopra uno dei mobili nel salotto, mettendosi da parte.  
Derek gli diede le spalle per un po’, o per lo meno fino a quando Stiles non lo superò raggiungendo il divano, dove si mise a sistemare i cuscini.  
“Stiles” lo chiamò, ma come c’era da aspettarsi quando si trovava a discutere con quel ragazzo, quest’ultimo lo interruppe impedendogli di iniziare il suo discorso d’addio.  
“So perché sei qui e so anche che non è una tua iniziativa” disse l’umano, gettando un rapido sguardo alla rosa. Derek fece lo stesso ma non annuì. Aprì bocca per replicare ma Stiles fu nuovamente più veloce di lui: “Quindi possiamo semplicemente starcene in silenzio, fino a quando anche lei perderà le speranze”.  
Derek afflosciò le spalle. Un colpo di fucile, in pieno petto, avrebbe fatto senz’altro meno male. Lui, la speranza, non l'aveva mai avuta. Stiles, invece, era sempre stato l’uomo dell’ultima speranza e sapere che, con lui, le aveva perse senza neppure combattere fu un’inaspettata sconfitta. Inaspettata e dolorosa.  
Ma dannazione se aveva ragione. Non aveva alcun motivo per crederci ancora. Soltanto un folle avrebbe continuato, ciecamente, a provarci con lui.  
Derek gli diede l’illusione di concordare con quella decisione e si sedette sul divano in un rigoroso silenzio. Stiles, invece, si allontanò verso la cucina dove si adoperò a prendere due birre. Gliene consegnò una, al suo ritorno, senza neppure sapere se l’altro la desiderasse e poi, sospirando, si sedette nella parte opposta a lui del divano. Ancora in silenzio.  
Derek mise la birra sul tavolino sulla sua destra e guardò dritto davanti a sé quando iniziò a parlare.  
Perché d’un tratto, le parole arrivarono alla sua gola come un fiume in piena. “Non è la rosa che mi ha costretto a venir qui. Siamo legati, come ben sai, e lei ha percepito il mio desiderio di parlarti e mi ha fatto strada, concedendomi una possibilità che credevo di non avere più. Quindi, ora parlerò. Non sei costretto a rispondermi, ma ascoltami. D’altronde, se è come immagino, non dovrai sopportare ancora per molto. La rosa sta morendo”.  
Fece una pausa, guardando con la coda dell’occhio Stiles che, irremovibile, era chiaro che facesse fatica a trattenersi dal parlare. Infatti, quel labbro inferiore sembrava soffrire alla tortura dei denti che lo mordevano atrocemente.  
Derek prese un profondo respiro e si lasciò andare: “Quando ho scoperto quanto importante fossi diventato per me, mi sono sentito disorientato e per tirare avanti, senza impazzire cercando una risposta sul perché fosse successo, ho finto che dipendesse unicamente dal lupo: Che _lui_ ti avesse scelto e che _lui_ si fosse ancorato a te perché si fidava di te. Ormai saprai meglio di me cosa significa essere l’ancora per un licantropo e quale ruolo importante essa ricopre nei giorni di luna piena. Mi era facile credere che ti avesse scelto, perché più volte mi hai salvato la vita.  
Ho capito che non dipendeva unicamente dal lupo tutte le volte che rischiavi la vita per i tuoi amici, non curandoti del fatto che tu fossi l’unico umano del branco, e impazzivo all’idea che potessi morire senza neppure sapere quanto fossi diventato importante e non più solo per il lupo ma anche per… me.” Pronunciò quell’ultima parola con rassegnata consolazione e il pesante macigno che negli anni si era portato appresso, e che spesso si era fatto sentire all’altezza del petto, si dissolse sgretolandosi e sparendo completamente. Incredibile, ma Derek si sentì meglio all’istante. Sospirò nascondendo un sorriso e abbassò la testa. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa da quel momento in poi, era pronto a qualsiasi fine.    
"Ho capito che ti avevo scelto io, quando ti vedevo rischiare la vita per me, anche se in cambio da me ricevessi ben poco di niente. Ma, benché lo avessi accettato, non ero pronto ad ammetterlo” Derek parlava senza guardarlo, ciò nonostante lo percepiva che nemmeno Stiles gli stesse rivolgendo lo sguardo addosso. Poteva risultare imbarazzante e agghiacciante, ma entrambi, finalmente nella stessa stanza a parlare, si sentivano consolati all’idea che stesse succedendo.  
“Sono stato pronto una volta che mi sono ritrovato sul punto di morire. Ero pronto ad andarmene purché tu _non_ fossi lì, per me, a tentare nuovamente di salvarmi. Ed ero pronto ad accettare ciò che mi era successo perché stavo per morire e avevo la certezza che tu fossi vivo. L’ho accettato quando ti sei voltato verso di me un’ultima volta. E per una volta, la persona che avevo scelto non abbandonava la vita a causa mia ma viveva, oltre me. Mi andava bene e non mi sentivo più confuso per ciò che… provavo. Tutto era chiaro” Derek chiuse gli occhi e tornò a quel momento e a quella pace interiore provata nonostante fosse sul ciglio della morte. Era la medesima sensazione di ciò che stava provando in quel momento. Allora aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti, adesso li stava confessando. Sempre lì, sul ciglio di una perdita. In qualche modo assurdo, la morte sembrava una fine migliore di ciò che gli aveva riservato la vita adesso. Perché vivere da bestia, era una maledizione per il suo essere sempre in ritardo. Perché continuare a vivere ma non poter amare ed essere amato da uomo, era la punizione per non aver dato una possibilità alla speranza stessa.  
“Il lupo ti aveva scelto perché si fidava di te, dopo avergli salvato la vita. Io ti avevo scelto perché mi hai tenuto testa, mi hai aiutato anche se non avresti voluto, mi hai divertito quando non credevo che nessuno fosse più capace di farlo, mi hai dato conforto e mi hai insegnato che bisogna concedere una possibilità a chiunque, anche alla persona meno fidata, ma soprattutto… mi hai insegnato che l'amore può nascondersi ovunque, anche dove non avresti mai cercato”.  
Stiles sospirò. Derek strinse i pugni trattenendo la voglia di stringerlo. Perché farlo, significava render ancor più difficile andarsene.  
“Così sono morto. E poi sono tornato a vivere. Ero consapevole e avevo accettato ma avevo bisogno di andarmene. Braeden mi offriva una buona uscita di scena. E l'ho fatto. Soltanto lontano da Beacon Hills ho capito di essere scappato per paura. Non ho capito subito che tipo di paura fosse, così mi sono giustificato dicendo che io e te eravamo qualcosa di veramente impensabile, che non c’era nemmeno da tentare o pensarci seriamente e che fosse inutile anche solo coinvolgerti. Ho tentato ad andare avanti e dimenticare, e ovviamente non ha funzionato. Quando sei l’ancora di qualcuno, nemmeno la morte riesce a spezzare un tale legame. E la distanza per un licantropo è la peggiore delle malattie, ti logora dentro e niente e nessuno può esserti di aiuto. Così sono sceso a patti con me stesso accettando l’idea che fossi scappato per paura di essere sopravvissuto. Perché ciò significava che tu rischiavi nuovamente la vita, a causa mia. Tutte le persone a cui tengo, muoiono e io… non potevo neanche pensarci che _tu_ potessi rischiare. L'idea faceva male tanto quanto la perdita di Paige. È stata Cora a convincermi. Mi ha detto che ero così abituato a perdere da farlo in partenza, sul nascere, e che tanto sarebbe valso per me morire quel giorno in Messico. Avevo deciso di tornare senza neppure sapere cosa fare o dirti, mi bastava o mi dicevo che mi sarebbe bastato, tornare a Beacon Hills e… dare consolazione al lupo e a me, riavendoti vicino.” Rabbrividì. Era così strano per lui ammettere ad alta voce tutte quelle cose, ma in quel momento qualsiasi cosa stesse venendo fuori non era dettata da un suo bisogno, ma da una volontà più forte, quasi fatale, che aveva atteso di uscire da fin troppo tempo. Non era lui a parlare, ma il tempo che lo aveva visto tacere per tutti quegli anni.  
“Poi un giorno sapevo di aver deciso di fare ritorno a casa ma non ricordavo più il motivo. Tu non esistevi più.” Stiles mancò di un respiro e il cuore iniziò ad accelerare i suoi battiti, conducendo Derek a un’irrefrenabile voglia di proteggerlo, col proprio corpo, da tutto ciò che quelle parole gli stavano facendo provare. Si obbligò a non farlo, sapendo di non sbagliare, perché Stiles aveva atteso quel discorso da troppo tempo.  
“Questo ho potuto comprenderlo soltanto quando sei stato salvato, ma essendo la mia ancora, l’assenza non si è limitata ad essere mentale. Ho vissuto per mesi come privato di un organo e campavo senza di esso, nella totale ignoranza. Non so neppure spiegarti come ci si sente, ma è un vero schifo. Ogni tortura o qualsiasi tipo di sofferenza che può venirti in mente, non è niente in confronto. Quando perdi una persona importante, sai per cosa stai soffrendo. Io soffrivo la stessa perdita, ma non lo sapevo. Mi sembrava di impazzire, a volte. E forse ci sono stato veramente vicino. Soprattutto quando mi trasformavo in lupo, perché in quei momenti non avevo nessun appiglio a cui aggrappami durante i momenti peggiori. Un'ancora non si sostituisce e _non ricordandomi di te,_ credevo di non averla mai avuta. Ma tu c'eri, invisibile, e facevi male. Eri vuoto e mi logorava la tua assenza. Perciò quando sei tornato, io-”  
“So cosa è successo dopo e so cosa ne hai dedotto. Me lo ha detto Braeden” tagliò corto Stiles, forse incapace di ascoltare oltre. Derek aveva detto veramente tante cose e Stiles tentava di elaborarle tutte, se non fosse che poi quella curiosità arrivò dritta in gola e uscì senza alcun impedimento da parte della razionalità dell’umano. “Posso chiederti soltanto una cosa?”  
Derek annuì.  
“Se fossi tornato in tempo, cioè prima… di- insomma, me lo avresti detto?”  
Non ci fu bisogno di chiarire cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli, perché era chiaro che girasse tutto intorno ai sentimenti che Derek provava per Stiles. Derek negò sospirando senza guardarlo.  
“Non credo. Quello che sto facendo oggi è per me la prima volta e penso che lo avrai anche intuito ma non è neppure per questo il motivo per cui non lo avrei fatto. Tu…”  
“Io sono un uomo” continuò Stiles, con un po’ di stizza. Derek si voltò a guardarlo, sorpreso, e subito tornò col capo chino davanti a sé. Negò, ma aggiunse comunque “No, tu sei Stiles”.  
Stiles sbuffò una risata amara e guardò verso l’alto. Derek negò velocemente. “Stiles, tu stavi con mia cugina, e poi sei stato con Lydia. Non ero del tutto in errore nell’essere certo che… fosse una cosa impensabile. Ero tornato, ma ancora credevo che fosse tutto… troppo platonico per renderlo reale. Non ero nemmeno certo di- volerlo rendere reale.”  
Stiles sbuffò un’altra risata. Derek, questa volta, si accigliò. “Cosa c’è?” ma per la prima volta, come lo era appena stata quella di Derek, nel parlare come non aveva mai fatto con lui, Stiles tacque. Per la prima volta, non volle rispondergli.  
“L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti” incalzò Derek, dopo essersi schiarito la voce. “Dopo essere uscito fuori dalla mia testa, hai detto che scoprire che fossi l’ancora ti aveva fatto più male di qualsiasi altra cosa e che-”  
“Sì, sì, hai fatto le deduzioni giuste, genio. Quando ti dissi che con Lydia non ha funzionato, è perché dopo averla amata per più di dieci anni, nel momento in cui potevo finalmente essere ricambiato io… mi sono scoperto con la mente su un’altra persona” gli confessò infastidito.  
Con sorpresa, Derek sgranò gli occhi.  
“Io…” tentò il licantropo.  
Stiles annuì teatralmente. “Già” e “Wow!” esclamò qualche secondo più tardi. “Questa è davvero la dichiarazione peggiore tra tutte le dichiarazioni a cui ho assistito. E, francamente, superare tutte quelle che io ho fatto a Lydia ce ne vuole, eh!” ci scherzò velocemente Stiles, cercando di stemperare quella goffa situazione.  
Derek abbassò lo sguardo nascondendo un sorriso che, però, Stiles non si lasciò scappare. Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio e, inorgoglito, si sentì frastornato dal battito irregolare che lo colpì come un singulto. Questa volta fu Derek a non lasciarsi scappare quella reazione e si voltò verso Stiles, fissandolo curioso.  
Non ci furono scuse da dirsi o da esigere. Perché nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di farlo o averle. Erano così convinti entrambi di quanto assurda fosse la situazione che se entrambi si immaginavano nelle vesti dell’altro, difficilmente avrebbero preteso qualcosa di diverso da quel momento. Stiles aveva spesso chiesto a Derek la verità, in quelle settimane, e ora che l’aveva avuta, non poteva sentirsi o ostinarsi cieco di fronte alla realtà: fosse stato nei panni di Derek, ora che – dopo avergli passeggiato nella testa per settimane – lo conosceva meglio, si sarebbe comportato nella stessa maniera. E Derek, allora stesso tempo, avrebbe avuto la stessa ostinazione di Stiles.  
Rimasero in silenzio fino a quando fu decisamente troppo imbarazzante. E il primo a guardare la rosa, fu Stiles che si voltò alle spalle e subito aggrottò la fronte. “Derek”  
“Mh?” rispose girandosi anche lui a guardarla. “La rosa aveva un petalo soltanto quando sei arrivato?”  
La risposta di Derek fu un gemito che lo ripiegò a sedere sul divano con una mano sul petto.  
“Merda!” esclamò Stiles, alzandosi per mettersi davanti a lui. “Merda” replicò quando Derek iniziò a respirare con affanno.  
“Sta succedendo, non è vero?”  
Derek digrignò i denti e smorzò un ringhio per sfogare il suo dolore, ma fu inutile perché Stiles scattò comunque sul posto in preda al panico. “Merdamerdamerda, non nel salotto”  
“Chi-a-ma Sc-Scott” gli disse, indurendo quasi ogni muscolo del proprio corpo per impedirsi di lasciarsi andare agli spasmi della trasformazione.  
A quelle due parole, se Stiles si era agitato camminando lungo il divano fino a quel momento, si fermò fissando Derek. “No. Un momento”  
Derek digrignò mostrando i denti e tutta la voglia di sbranarlo. Perché sì, poteva aver ammesso i suoi sentimenti, ma la voglia di strappargli la gola a morsi non gli era affatto passata.  
Stiles alzò gli occhi sulla rosa, oltre il divano, e come se ella potesse capirlo, le parlò: “Lui ha fatto quello che doveva secondo la maledizione, non deve trasformarsi!”  
“Stil-es” ringhiò Derek, cercando la sua attenzione per fare ciò che doveva, invece che parlare con un fiore.  
Quando, come a beffarsi di Stiles, la rosa perse anche il suo ultimo petalo, Derek lanciò un urlo che ben presto si trasformò in un ululato e a quel punto l’umano si rassegnò tornando a concentrarsi su di lui.  
Si riversò su quel corpo in trasformazione e lo afferrò per le braccia, mentre Derek lasciava che gli spasmi prendessero possesso del suo corpo.  
“Chiama Scott- non- non voglio far-ti del m-ale”  
Stiles negò. “No, no. Non puoi trasformarti. Tu hai confessato. La strega aveva detto-”  
“Stronzate Stiles!” lo ammonì. “Va bene così, io…l’ho accettato”  
Stiles lo guardò perdendo animo e spegnendosi lentamente. Derek annuì piano mentre con i suoi occhi ancora umani fissava quelli ambrati per tentare di immagazzinarli dai ricordi che mai avrebbe messo da parte, nemmeno nella sua vita da lupo.  
“Devi incatenarmi- chiama Scott”  
“Non mi farai del male” affermò Stiles con convinzione. Derek non nutriva la stessa certezza ma si fidò e indurì la mascella mentre i suoi arti si trasformavano repentinamente. “Stiles, non lasciarmi andare- non” non riuscì più a parlare, benché lo stesse supplicando di impedirgli di fare del male a qualcuno e soprattutto a lui.  
“Derek” lo chiamò in un sussurro. “Non- non lo farò” promise, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando che le proprie lacrime sgorgassero lungo le sue gote.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e in una smorfia lasciò che la maledizione lo trasformasse totalmente in un lupo, senza concedergli la possibilità di replicare.  
Quando Stiles tornò ad aprirli, sentì il proprio cuore sgretolarsi in mille granelli di sabbia. Era certo che non sarebbe stato capace di fingere e tornare a quella vita che si era creato da quando Derek se ne era andato da Beacon Hills.  
Ma non ebbe neppure il tempo di affrontare il trauma che il lupo, agitandosi in quella stretta, ribaltò la situazione spingendo Stiles a terra, sul pavimento, sovrastandolo pronto a farlo sua preda.  
Gli ringhiò addosso, minaccioso, mostrando i suoi denti e se inizialmente tenne gli occhi chiusi, quando il lupo non lo divorò in un sol morso, tornò ad aprirli per fissarlo in quegli occhi azzurri.  
Con affanno, respirò profondamente e soltanto qualche secondo dopo, trovò il coraggio di alzare una mano e affondarla nel pelo folto lungo il collo in quella che fu a tutti gli effetti una dolce carezza.  
“Derek, non- non lasciarmi. Ti prego” gli disse, prima di singhiozzare rumorosamente. Il lupo, calmandosi e togliendosi di dosso tutta l’aria minacciosa assunta subito dopo la trasformazione, semplicemente guaì tristemente, accasciandosi sul ragazzo per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio che mai più nei suoi giorni di vita, avrebbe potuto dargli con braccia umane.  
E così, con la rosa ormai svanita, si addormentarono.  
Rassegnati.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. I wanna be known by you

** XI  
I wanna be known by you  
  
**

   
Dicono che la speranza sia l’ultima a morire, e forse Derek aveva aspettato tutto quel tempo, fino a vederla appassire, per convincersi a confessare tutto ciò che si era portato dentro da anni ed era stato davvero troppo tardi, perché dire tutto a Stiles non era stato abbastanza.  
Così quando Stiles si svegliò a causa del freddo che presto iniziò a sentire in assenza del corpo caldo del lupo che gli si era accucciato addosso, non fu strana la sensazione amara nella gola e il senso di spaesamento, nonostante fosse all’interno della propria abitazione.  
Come ci fosse arrivato sul divano, non ebbe modo di scoprirlo per puro disinteresse. Derek era sdraiato lì accanto, con i suoi occhi vigili riversi nel vuoto.  
 _Ci aveva sperato._  
Svegliarsi e ritrovarlo umano era il perfetto finale che, in effetti, non credeva di meritarsi. Si stropicciò i capelli e sospirò mettendosi a sedere. “Buongiorno” disse.  
 _Così adesso andranno le cose?_  
Scott arrivò una manciata di minuti dopo, irrompendo in casa con un calcio alla porta. Derek si alzò mettendosi già in posizione di attacco e digrignò i denti, minacciosamente, contro l’Alpha dagli occhi rossi che lo guardava con le stesse intenzioni di attaccarlo.  
“Hey, amico, quella era la mia porta!” esclamò Stiles, alzandosi. Derek fece qualche passo per mettersi fra loro, come a volerlo difendere, ma Stiles lo ignorò continuando a guardare Scott che, non curandosi delle parole dell’amico, continuava a studiare il lupo nero.  
“Ho seguito le sue tracce fino a qui credendo che- credendo che…”  
Scott doveva aver pensato al peggio e Stiles lo capì non solo da quelle parole ma anche dal petto dell’uomo davanti a sé che si alzava e abbassava velocemente con spasmi del tutto irregolari.  
“Dobbiamo legarlo” ordinò l’Alpha, lasciando fuoriuscire dalle fauci del lupo un profondo latrato di pura rabbia.  
“Non mi ha fatto del male, né ha intenzione di farlo a qualcun altro. Lui è… innocuo, credo”  
Derek sbuffò un altro ringhio, stavolta spostando lo sguardo all’indietro. E Stiles sospirò seccato, ignorando quello sguardo offeso che il lupo gli stava gettando addosso. Non era il momento di mettersi a discutere fra loro. Anche perché a stento sarebbe andata oltre, quella conversazione. Da lupo, Derek poteva mettere fine a tutto, sbranandolo. Beh, non che da umano le cose fossero mai andate diversarmente.  
Comunque.  
“Stiles, nessuno può saperlo meglio di me che questo non è assolutamente vero. Derek è pericoloso e il fatto che non ti abbia assalito fino ad ora non significa che non lo farà in futuro, in un momento di poca lucidità. La trasformazione è di poche ore, presumo, quindi non ha ancora perso la ragione ma… la perderà. L’istinto prevarrà”  
Stiles strinse i pugni, forte, sapendo quanto Scott avesse ragione. Avrebbe voluto mettersi ad urlare, in quel momento, ma non lo fece.  
Pensò all’amaro in gola che ancora si faceva prepotente  nel disturbarlo. Cercò di mandare giù la saliva ma la sensazione non sparì.  
“Ieri Derek mi ha detto tutto. Mi ha confessato tutto quello che ha taciuto per tutto questo tempo. Ma… ciò nonostante, la rosa è appassita e lui- lui si è trasformato”  
Scott sospirò, rinunciando alla sua posizione di attacco. “Mi dispiace, amico. Vorrei che le cose fosser-”  
“Perché? Perché la maledizione si è compiuta ugualmente? La strega… Quella strega ci ha mentito!”  
Scott strinse i pugni e “la troveremo, Stiles. E la costringeremo a far tornare Derek umano. La troveremo, okay? Ma ora dobbiamo pensare a Derek”  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo su Scott e digrignò i denti. Derek fece lo stesso come se non solo percepisse le sue emozioni ma ne fosse direttamente collegato. “Finché starà con me, non farà del male a nessuno. Devi fidarti di me”.  
 _Perché non posso permettere che gli venga fatto del male, se l’unico a poterlo aiutare sono io._  
Scott si rassegnò, annuendo. Poi, proprio lui, si illuminò all’arrivo di un’idea. Era raro che accadesse, ma se il ragazzo di fronte a sé rallentava a farsela venire, forse accecato da quelle emozioni, ora che lui aveva la mente più nitida e attraversata dagli ultimi input che Stiles gli aveva dato, si avvicinò di qualche passo ai due con un dito alzato.  
“Io ho visto quel cartone. Sai, quella bestiolina di mio figlio la predilige assieme a Balto” parlò Scott, riverso nei suoi ricordi con un sorriso che solo un altro padre avrebbe potuto comprendere. Stiles aggrottò la fronte, accigliandosi, mentre Derek decideva che quell’argomento non era di suo interesse a tal punto da girare i tacchi e spostarsi nella cucina.  
Quando Scott tornò a guardare Stiles negli occhi, lo sguardo che gli fece era uno che Stiles conosceva fin troppo bene. Rabbrividì, come era in grado di fare solo nei tempi in cui entrambi andavano ancora a scuola, e “Mi fai sempre paura quando hai un’idea. Ciò nonostante non ho la più pallida idea di dove tu stia andando a parare, quindi continua”  
“La Bestia non torna umana quando confessa di amare Belle. E anche se la maledizione di Derek dice che si sarebbe sciolta nel momento in cui lui si fosse aperto con te, io credo che…”  
Stiles sgranò gli occhi, dando modo a Scott di capire che non c’era bisogno di continuare. Stiles si girò verso Derek, accucciato vicino al frigo.  
Ora finalmente si spiegava tutto, soprattutto quella sensazione di amaro in bocca che non voleva andare via.  
“Non è mai troppo tardi” si sussurrò a se stesso, animato da una nuova speranza. Derek alzò il capo, solo per inclinarlo appena e guardarlo di traverso, attonito.  
Lui, d’altronde, non aveva mai visto quel cartone quindi non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa stessero parlando.  
Stiles tornò a guardare Scott e “wow” esclamò sorpreso, “ci sei arrivato prima di me”. Scott sghignazzò fingendosi offeso: “Hey, non essere sorpreso. Non è mica la prima volta”.  
Stiles ridacchiò, stavolta senza fingere. Scott lo capì all’istante, a tal punto da stupirsi e guardarlo meravigliato.  
D’improvviso, Derek non sentì soltanto l’odore di speranza provenire dalla pelle candida di Stiles, ma anche dall’altro lupo. Una speranza mista a gioia e quella, a differenza dell’altro, la comprese.  
Stiles stava tornando.  
“Scott, voglio restare da solo con lui” gli disse, poi, qualche momento più tardi. Scott, comprensivo, annuì.  
Non ipotizzò il peggio, perché entrambi, forse per motivi diversi, avevano bisogno che funzionasse, e se ne andò facendosi però promettere di fargli avere notizie il più in fretta possibile.  
Stiles lo ringraziò tacitamente e glielo promise, per poi accompagnarlo alla porta.  
“Questa te- te la farò riparare io!” disse Scott, profondamente imbarazzato. Stiles sorrise e “Non importa. Stavo giusto pensando di cambiarla” rispose sarcastico. Scott finse di credergli, ridendo, e poi si fece strada verso casa sua.  
   
   
Si dice anche, oltre che la speranza sia l’ultima a morire, che non sia mai veramente troppo tardi, e forse Stiles – assurdo, ma vero– aveva ancora qualcosa da dire al lupo accucciato in cucina.  
Così, quando Scott fu ormai lontano da quella casa, e dopo aver tentato invano di chiudere la porta d’ingresso accostandola, Stiles si avvicinò al lupo.  
“Okay” disse, attirando la sua attenzione, grattandosi goffamente la nuca. “Credo che ora tocchi a me parlare e quella strega le ha pensate davvero tutte, perché così per farmi tacere potrai davvero soltanto sbranarmi”.  
Derek sbuffò un mezzo ringhio che Stiles decifrò come un permesso a continuare. Prima, si sedette per terra e incrocio le gambe.  
Ci fu silenzio per un tempo che sembrò estendersi più del dovuto. Stiles sembrava cercare un punto in cui iniziare e Derek, semplicemente, sembrava attendere pazientemente. Quando, però, si mise in piedi, Stiles svuotò la mente e lo guardò incapace di capire cosa volesse fare.  
Forse… già sbranarlo per evitare quel monologo? Alla fine, si rilassò quando il lupo gli si acquattò addosso, abbandonando il muso su un ginocchio.  
Stiles si sentì confortato e mentre depositava una mano sul manto nero del lupo, incominciando ad accarezzarlo, prese a parlare. “Allora, mi chiedevo da dove avessi dovuto iniziare, ma suppongo che io debba dirti soltanto ciò che non sai”  
“Quando ti ho visto salire in macchina con Braeden, non ho pensato che la tua partenza potesse sconvolgermi. In fondo dopo tutto ciò che era successo, ero solo felice che fossimo sopravvissuti. Tutti quanti. Nei giorni seguenti, sono arrivati tutti i pensieri che alla tua partenza non mi ero fatto. Ti avevo visto morire e avevo accettato la tua presa di posizione. Ho iniziato a sentirmi in colpa, perché non lo avrei permesso a nessuno, mentre a te avevo dato le spalle. E più passavano i giorni, più mi arrabbiavo con te perché te ne eri andato senza lasciarmi spiegare che non era stato facile accettare la tua scelta, come era sembrato, che senza di te probabilmente non sarebbe mai stato più lo stesso. Ma tu non c’eri, ed era effettivamente cambiato tutto.  
Ho finto di non capire cosa mi turbasse davvero e sono andato avanti. Non ho compreso cosa stessi facendo a me stesso ed ero troppo impegnato a salvare le penne a me e agli altri per preoccuparmene. Quando sono stato catturato, invece, ho avuto molto tempo a disposizione per pensare. E un po’ di quel tempo l’ho sprecato ad arrabbiarmi ancor di più con te”.  
Derek alzò il capo per guardarlo e Stiles si fermò con la mano, abbassando gli occhi per incrociare quell’azzurro elettrico ora così magnetico e turbato. Stiles sorrise.  
“Ero convinto che tu fossi l’unico a non potermi dimenticare, perché come fai a dimenticare il tipo che ti ha spedito in galera? Come avresti potuto dimenticare quello che avrebbe dovuto tagliarti un braccio per evitare di farti morire avvelenato? Come, Derek? Come potevi dimenticarti di uno che ti rendeva le giornate un inferno, soltanto girandoti attorno e incasinandoti tutti i piani? Come potevi dimenticarti di me? Chi ci sarebbe stato assieme a te, nella piscina, per ore a mollo evitando di farci uccidere dal kanima? Chi altro… ti avrebbe detto che sei fottutissime dita significano che stai sognando? _”_ ridacchiò al ricordo del sogno di Derek, ora era più facile accettarlo. Fino a qualche ora prima, lo credeva impossibile.  
“Così ho realizzato, ed è successo. Potevo dire le stesse cose di Scott, di Lydia, di mio padre ma decidevo di arrabbiarmi con te. E questo poteva significare soltanto una cosa. Non so nemmeno io quando è successo, ma è successo, e ho iniziato a realizzarlo soltanto quando te ne sei andato. Quando sono stato salvato, io… ho semplicemente smesso. Smesso di fare tutto, soprattutto di essere me stesso. Lydia se ne è andata prima che le dicessi che non avrebbe funzionato e la vita è andata avanti e me ne sono andato anche da Beacon Hills. Fuori da questa città, mi sono allontanato del tutto e non solo fisicamente. È come se avessi cercato una distanza emotiva da tutti, perfino da Scott. Ero traumatizzato da ciò che era successo e prima di questo, ne avevamo passate tante altre. Io volevo soltanto smettere di provare tutta quella rabbia. Ci sono riuscito e la distanza fisica ha aiutato. Ogni tanto tornavo, ma non era più la stessa cosa. Scott lo percepiva ma non ha chiesto nulla, credeva stessi male per come fossero andate le cose con Lydia e come, alla fine, non riuscissi mai ad essere felice. E credo che un po’ si sentisse in colpa, perché nel frattempo lui si era sposato e stava per avere un bambino.  
Quando sono tornato, sentivo che stava succedendo qualcosa e sapevo che ti riguardava perché ogni notte mi ritrovavo alla villa. Così, per sei mesi mi sono messo ad attenderti. E quando sei tornato e ho capito che l’avevi fatto soltanto per cercare aiuto io… ho compreso che ti stavo aspettando, sperando che tornassi per… me. Ora che mi hai detto tutto quanto, so che mi sbagliavo, che ti incolpavo ingiustamente, ma non hai idea di quante volte io mi sia sentito uno stupido. Non ne hai idea… E questo è quanto, Derek. Ho detto tutto” fece una pausa. Ridacchiò. “Oppure no”  
Stiles si schiarì la voce. “Scott ha detto che la maledizione si scioglie soltanto quando Belle confessa alla Bestia di amarlo, nonostante sia ormai troppo tardi. Io credo che per amarsi, bisognerebbe quantomeno conoscersi e noi, concorderai con me, non lo abbiamo mai fatto. Non nel modo giusto, si intende.” Un’altra pausa. Si schiarì nuovamente la voce con un pugno davanti alla bocca sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero dell’altro.  
“Perciò, Derek, è questo ora il punto. Nonostante tu non sia tornato, nonostante io non sappia se le cose avessero potuto andare diversamente, so che quanto è successo fino ad oggi è qualcosa che doveva succedere per farci arrivare fino a questo punto. E io, ora, vorrei davvero che tu mi conoscessi, perché vorrei tanto conoscere te”  
Per un momento credé di aver fallito e che, non aver detto che lo amasse, potesse aver rovinato tutta la sua confessione. Perché non accadde nulla, Derek non si trasformò magicamente tornando umano.  
Quel momento lunghissimo di attesa, Stiles lo trascorse mordendosi il labbro e trattenendo il respiro.  
Alla fine, quando desistette, chiuse gli occhi e singhiozzò, pronto a lasciarsi travolgere dalla delusione di un pianto.  
“Avanti, Derek”  
 _I wanna be known by you._  
Stiles saltò sul posto, nel sentire quella voce nelle sue orecchie, giungergli in aiuto. “Ma certo, maledetta scrupolosità da strega” esclamò ridacchiando sardonico, nonostante gli occhi lucidi.  
Poi, Stiles parlò “Derek, I wanna be known by you” assicurandosi che gli occhi di Derek fossero ben piantati nei suoi.   


  
Così accadde. Finalmente.  
La maledizione si sciolse in un fiotto accecante di luce. E Derek tornò umano, tra le mani di Stiles, nella sua cucina. Non ci fu più amaro nella sua bocca. Solo stupore nell’esserci riuscito.  
 

 

 

   
Stiles gli fece un sorriso. Derek, ancora fra le sue braccia, alzò lo sguardo per accertarsi che tutto quanto fosse accaduto sul serio. Si guardò e ne ebbe la conferma, così tornò a guardare Stiles, tirandosi a sedere non curante che fosse completamente nudo.  
Stiles non si fece scrupoli e gli accarezzò una guancia. “Hey” lo salutò. Derek non lo allontanò, ma socchiuse appena gli occhi, come confortato da quel gesto.  
“Stiles” disse dopo essersi umettato le labbra per prendersi un momento. “Non devi sentirti in colpa, per ciò che è successo a La Iglesia e tutto quello che ne è susseguito. Non mi hai voltato le spalle, né ho mai creduto che stessi accettando la mia decisione. Scott aveva bisogno di aiuto, era la cosa giusta da fare”  
Stiles sobbalzò, facendo cadere appena la mano sul collo dell’uomo che aveva appena finito di parlare. Sbatté gli occhi e “sarebbe potuto essere anche l’ultima volta che ti avrei visto e io me ne sono andato” un nodo alla gola gli fece sputare fuori il rospo. Quel vecchio senso di colpa era ancora lì.  
Derek negò. “No, tu ti sei voltato verso di me una seconda volta. Non mi hai mai voltato le spalle, neppure adesso. Ci sei sempre stato, Stiles, mentre io-” la voce tremò appena. “Io quando avrei dovuto esserci…” e anche Derek gli dimostrò di averne di nuovi.  
“Derek” tuonò Stiles, obbligandolo a guardarlo alzandogli il mento. “È acqua passata, non devi sentirti in colpa neppure tu, okay? Non c’eri, ma ora so quale sarebbero state le tue intenzioni se le tempistiche fossero state diverse e nonostante questo, ora siamo qui. Non devi sentirti in colpa, okay? Quando ci sei stato, sei stato il primo a dimostrarmi quanto tenessi alla mia sopravvivenza”  
Derek si accigliò. “Di che parli?”  
“Di quando abbiamo avuto a che fare col Nogitsune. Tu avresti potuto optare per l’unica scelta possibile, ovvero uccidermi, invece hai cercato di salvarmi. Anche da quelli che invece cercavano di risolvere il problema uccidendomi”.  
Derek ci pensò, guardandolo, poi sorrise, annuendo, abbassando di nuovo il capo. “è lì che ho iniziato a… _capire”_ gli confessò, tornando a guardarlo.  
Stiles “oh” si sorprese un momento, prima di lasciarsi trasportare dall’ondata che inavvertitamente lo spinse a far combaciare la propria bocca con quella di Derek in uno schiocco che non lasciò spazio ai possibili dubbi sul compiere quel gesto.  
Derek, probabilmente scioccato, non lo allontanò ma neppure cambiò qualcosa in quel tamponamento di labbra.  
Entrambi a occhi spalancati, assistettero a quell’imbarazzante momento sul quale spesso, forse, entrambi avevano pensato fino a scegliere di non compierlo.  
E… quanto era stato stupido non averlo fatto fino a quel momento. Non c’era nulla di improbabile o difficile. Era sorprendente. Sì, sorprendentemente bello.  
Chiusero gli occhi quando una mano di Stiles si strinse a pugno sul petto di Derek e le loro bocche finalmente si schiusero, avviluppandosi fra loro, per baciarsi semplicemente di più.  
Derek gli si avvicinò come se volesse sbranarlo. Stiles tradusse quella voracità come un’impazienza cotta a puntino e gli sorrise sulla bocca, stringendo con la stessa mano che prima depositava sul petto i capelli morbidi e setosi all’altezza della nuca, per poi lasciare che Derek lo afferrasse alla vita per spingerselo sopra le gambe. Le loro labbra non si divisero per un po’, iniziando a conoscersi come si erano promessi per sciogliere la maledizione.  
Si divisero accostando l’uno la fronte sull’altro e respirandosi piano addosso. Stiles lo guardava, non poteva proprio farne a meno. Stava baciando Derek e poteva pensare soltanto: finalmente.  
Derek, ad occhi chiusi, sembrava non dimostrare la stessa euforia. Anzi, assorto, sembrava rimuginare su chissà quale pensiero.  
Stiles si accigliò. “A che cosa pensi?”  
Derek ci impiegò del tempo. Ma rispose. Sembravano lontani i tempi in cui evitava di rispondere alle domande di Stiles.  
“Pensavo alla leggenda della rosa cherokee. Le donne piangevano per i figli scomparsi e pregavano affinché gli Dei dessero loro un po’ di speranza, giusto?”  
Stiles annuì e Derek, ancora ad occhi chiusi, lo capì dalla fronte di Stiles che si mosse sulla sua.  
“Anch’io ho pregato e la maledizione deve essere stata la risposta alle preghiere. Per questo la strega parlava di benedizione. Io ho pregato di avere una nuova speranza e la rosa mi ha riportato a casa”.  
Ci fu silenzio. Il cuore di Stiles probabilmente funzionò a singhiozzi prima di accelerare. In quel momento, Derek aprì gli occhi. Soltanto per vedere l’espressione sorpresa e scioccata di Stiles che, immediatamente, riprendendosi “No, scusami. Non allarmarti!” gli disse, notando l’occhiataccia attonita che Derek gli stava mostrando. “È sempre una sorpresa sentirti parlare così…” ammise.  
Derek abbozzò un sorriso e, mentre pensava che Stiles non avesse tutti i torti, “tu sei un idiota” gli disse, imbarazzato.  
“E tu hai appena ammesso che quella volta ti sei realmente commosso nel sentirmi raccontare quella leggenda, AH!”  
Derek roteò gli occhi e “questo lo hai dedotto tu” precisò.  
“Questa è logica” rispose subito Stiles, che sembrava non volesse proprio darla vinta al lupo che, pochi istanti prima, aveva appena aperto il suo cuore di propria spontanea volontà, libero da qualsivoglia costrizione. Derek si pentì, quasi, di aver parlato interrompendo quel momento e così “Stiles, sta zitto” tagliò corto.  
Stiles ammiccò: “Suppongo tu abbia appena scoperto un nuovo modo per farmi chiudere la bocca, no? O quanto meno impegnarla a far altro…” lo provocò. Il sopracciglio di Derek lievitò verso l’alto, quando Stiles “Quindi, fammi stare zitto” esclamò malizioso.  
Ogni perplessità si dissolse nel vento nell’arco di qualche battito di ciglia. Derek, così, sorrise complice e divertito. Iniziava a capirlo e a conoscerlo. Era una sensazione che gli piaceva.  
Perciò, lo fece stare zitto. Nel modo giusto.  
E quella fu la prima volta in cui Derek riuscì a tappargli la bocca senza l’utilizzo dei suoi canini.  
O meglio.  
Quella fu la prima volta in cui Derek utilizzò la sua bocca su Stiles, come gli aveva promesso minacciosamente molto volte, senza però fargli del male.  
 

 

   
Dopo diversi minuti in cui l’unica cosa necessaria per la loro esistenza fosse baciarsi trattenendosi vicino con le mani che stringevano parti del corpo ancora vestite e parti già nude, Stiles si sorprese nel sentirsi sospeso nell’aria quando aprì gli occhi e si costrinse ad allontanarsi dalla bocca di Derek.  
Rimase un mistero per lui come Derek, sdraiato per terra e con lui addosso, fosse riuscito a mettersi in piedi con estrema agilità. Poi ricordò l’utilissimo dettaglio che stesse limonando un licantropo e il mistero perse del tutto attrattiva ai suoi occhi, mentre le labbra di Derek, gonfie e rosse come fragole, riebbero nuovamente il primo posto nei suoi pensieri a tal punto che, quando Derek lo depositò sul tavolo della cucina, le loro labbra erano già felicemente riunite e le loro lingue già fieramente accartocciate l’una nell’altra.  
E così, baciarsi divenne nuovamente l’unica azione necessaria per diversi altri minuti che susseguirono.  
Quando le mani di Derek andarono al di sotto della t-shirt che Stiles portava oltre alla giacca felpata, un scossa vibrò salendo lungo la colonna vertebrale del ragazzo che, reagendo, schioccò le labbra e trattenne il respiro.  
“Che c’è? Non- vuoi?” domandò subito Derek, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi. Le mani ancora sui fianchi candidi a stringere piano e insicure.  
Stiles mandò giù aria e sentì freddo, poi immediatamente caldo. “Non voglio? Scherzi?” ridacchiò. “Voglio. Io voglio. Assolutamente. Non sai da quanto _e quanto_ ” e probabilmente Derek non lo sapeva, ma presto avrebbe avuto modo di scoprire dove la curiosità del ragazzo si spingesse.  
“Allora ho fatto qualcosa che-”  
“No, no, no. Cristo, non mi starà venendo il panico per questo!” rispose, per poi rimproverare se stesso. Derek si accigliò, ma quando Stiles, tra le sue mani, iniziò ad agitarsi, la sua espressione si calmò e lo guardò con un sorriso tranquillo. Qualche attimo dopo, cercava il suo sguardo per parlargli.  
“Stiles, non dobbiamo correre. Ascolta, anche per me tutto questo è nuovo e… abbiamo tutto il tempo di scoprirci. Di conoscerci, okay? Un passo per volta e qualsiasi cosa non sembra funzionare o non sembra piacerci, ce lo diciamo. Senza problemi”.  
Stiles tornò a respirare. Si sentiva un bambino, ma sapere che in quel campo non fosse l’unico lo tranquillizzò. D’altronde, aveva appena scoperto di apprezzare notevolmente le labbra di un uomo e, soprattutto, la sensazione della sua barba a solleticargli il viso, questa consapevolezza gli metteva addosso una curiosità tale che abbatteva ad armi pari qualsiasi timore.  
Annuì. “Un passo per volta, che ne dici di salire in camera?”  
Il volto bruno del licantropo si illuminò e annuì.  
Derek indietreggiò permettendo a Stiles di scendere dal tavolo sul quale era stato adagiato e prossimo a incamminarsi verso le scale, Stiles pensò che Derek fosse al suo seguito, pronto a seguirlo. Ebbe modo di sorprendersi, quindi, nel momento in cui Derek fece scivolare la sua mano lungo il braccio di Stiles, solleticandogli con le dita la pelle fino al palmo della mano che fece combaciare con il proprio per stringergli la mano nella sua.  
Stiles, con sguardo basso, guardò quell’intreccio di dita e quasi incespicò in un tappeto poco prima della scale. Derek roteò gli occhi, imbarazzato, mentre Stiles bofonchiava qualche imprecazione assieme a un mantra simile a “devo farci l’abitudine, devo farci l’abitudine” con l’intonazione di chi, invece, difficilmente avrebbe imparato a renderla tale.  
Giunti davanti alla camera da letto che un tempo era stata del padre di Stiles, Derek decise che non si sarebbero fermati lì, dove ora doveva essersi spostato il proprietario, vivendo da solo, e lo strattonò verso la stanza che per tutta l’adolescenza gli era appartenuta.  
Ovviamente, un sorriso beffardo subito fece capolinea sul viso sfacciato di Stiles e che Derek non poté vedere, non fino a quando “Qualcuno ha avuto delle fantasie su di me in una camera da letto in particolare, eh?” lo beffò. Derek gli rispose giusto in tempo mentre entravano nella stanza.  
Non lo fece a parole, ma sbattendo la porta così repentinamente da far perdere il flusso delle azioni al povero umano capitato tra le mani del lupo. Subito dopo il rumore sordo della porta chiusa, Stiles si ritrovò addossato a quest’ultima con il petto nudo di Derek a schiacciarlo prepotentemente.  
Quando lo guardò negli occhi, spaventato e spaesato, trovò un paio di occhi vispi a beffeggiarlo.  
Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere nient’altro, ché entrambi si ritrovarono come teletrasportati indietro nel tempo. Per un unico particolare, la situazione stonava il ricordo che Derek stava rievocando in quel momento: Derek era completamente nudo.  
Anche Stiles, allora, sogghignò divertito. “Lo sapevo che quella volta-” tentò puntandogli l’indice sul petto, ma stavolta Derek lo zittì senza minacciarlo, piuttosto usando il tempo necessario per fissarlo goliardicamente prima negli occhi e poi abbassandosi alla bocca in movimento, per poi baciarla impunemente come il migliore dei ladri.  
Questa volta, la pacatezza di scoprirsi fu rimpiazzata dall’euforia di riprendere qualcosa di interrotto e si baciarono con un’euforia tale da perdere il fiato in un battito di ciglia. L’irruenza con cui Derek lo aveva spinto contro la porta si sostituì con l’ingordigia di avvicinare se stesso al corpo del ragazzo. Ma anche questo, fu macchiato di impazienza quando Derek decise che la giacca di Stiles era un indumento di troppo e glielo tolse via, subito dopo aver abbandonato la sua bocca e aver cercato un consenso nei suoi occhi.  
Stiles non solo fu più tranquillo nello sbarazzarsene ma, audace, prese l’occasione per sfilarsi via la t-shirt che copriva il suo addome. Derek lo guardò animato da nuova lussuria e con le mani gli accarezzò le spalle scendendo sulle braccia toniche. Stiles fremette in quei gesti e, nuovamente, quando lo baciò, lo fece d’impeto, come la prima volta, stampandogli un bacio spoglio di una vera intenzione di approfondire, perché subito scese a baciargli la mandibola e poi il collo, mentre con le mani, anche lui, si lasciava incuriosire dalla schiena di Derek.  
Derek indietreggiò poco prima che Stiles potesse anche solo immaginare di sfiorargli i glutei e non perché non volesse permetterglielo ma semplicemente per ricominciare a baciarlo mentre lo trascinava verso il letto.  
La stanza di Stiles, forse meno in disordine del solito, non era cambiata molto e avvicinarsi al letto non fu impossibile. Durante il tragitto, baciandosi in modo languido e sporco, si sorrisero quando le loro bocche rumoreggiarono grossolanamente. Prima di buttarsi sul materasso, Derek cercò un altro consenso negli occhi ambrati del ragazzo, mentre con le mani toccava il tessuto della tuta. Ancora una volta, forse con un po’ di agitazione nel petto, e che Derek annusò velocemente, Stiles annuì. Non si fermò semplicemente perché oltre a questo, Stiles puzzava terribilmente di concitazione e se Derek non fosse stato una creatura soprannaturale, avrebbe presto avuto modo di scoprire che il ragazzo era eccitato tanto quanto lui, non appena gli avesse sfilato via i pantaloni e i boxer. Entrambi spogli da ogni altro impedimento, con addosso ancora un po’ di impacciata inesperienza, si sdraiarono sul letto. O meglio. Azzardando un coraggio impaziente, Stiles lo afferrò veloce sui fianchi e se lo trascinò all’indietro sul letto.  
Sdraiati, fu tutto più semplice. Trovarono presto la posizione comoda: Stiles allargando appena le gambe per permettere a una coscia di Derek di insinuarsi tra di esse e Derek facendo leva con le sue la mani sul materasso per non schiacciare Stiles sotto il suo peso.  
E si baciarono. Si baciarono ad oltranza con i corpi finalmente legati senza vincoli o impedimenti. Si lasciarono trasportare dal desiderio, muovendosi come onde poco agitate di una prima giornata estiva. Il calore di quella passione faceva ardere i loro corpi, mentre l’unica colonna sonora per le loro orecchie erano i suoni che entrambi compivano mentre continuavano a conoscersi. E solo per Derek, i loro battiti: all’unisono.  
“Stiles” ansimò poco dopo il licantropo, al suo orecchio. L’uomo chiamato in causa, ad occhi chiusi, gemette in risposta e senza pensare “ti voglio dentro di me” gli disse.  
La situazione non si raffreddò improvvisamente, ma entrambi, anche colui che aveva appena confessato inconsciamente tale pensiero, divennero due statue di sale. Se un qualche artista avesse voluto scolpire una scena omoerotica, avrebbe senz’altro preso ispirazione da quei due corpi perfettamente legati fra loro. Se qualcun altro, invece, avesse voluto studiarli, avrebbe scoperto che l’imbarazzo si erano insinuato fra di loro cercando di spingerli il più in fretta possibile ben lontani.  
Derek non sapeva cosa rispondere, mentre Stiles si stava forse domandando se almeno per una volta nella sua vita avesse soltanto pensato di averlo detto.  
Derek tentò di mettersi a sedere, sciogliendo definitivamente quella situazione, ma Stiles scattò ancor prima che l’altro potesse farlo – e strano, perché lui era pur sempre l’umano tra i due – e capovolse la posizione, sovrastandolo e ritrovandosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
“Okay, l’ho detto. Ed è così. Ma d’altronde è questo che stiamo facendo, no? Forse non avrei dovuto buttarla lì e anzi per una volta avrei fatto bene a starmene zitto e agire ma, ecco, ormai dovremmo iniziare a perdere le speranze: non succederà mai che non dirò qualcosa che penso e che voglio veramente. Quindi-”  
“Stiles” lo fermò Derek, stringendogli i fianchi con entrambe le mani. Stiles ammutolì, guardandolo.  
Derek serrò la mascella, cercando di non star tenendo il conto di quante volte sentisse il suo sesso pulsare sotto il corpo di Stiles.  
“Derek, ti prego non roviniamo tutto solo perché sono un idi-”  
“Stiles, ti stavo per chiedere dove avessi i preservativi” tagliò corto il lupo, sembrando rude per nascondere l’imbarazzo.  
“Oh” fu la risposta di Stiles. “Davvero?” chiese sorpreso, ma non attese la risposta, scattando di corsa in piedi per correre fuori dalla stanza con un semplice “Certo! Torno subito”.  
Derek trattenne una risata e si issò sul letto facendosi leva con entrambi i gomiti e, infreddolito da quella repentina distanza, attese guardando la propria erezione.  
Era strano e non ricordava nemmeno una volta di essersi sentito così in un rapporto sessuale. Con le donne, si era sempre sentito padrone di se stesso e, soprattutto, della situazione. In quel caso, invece, non lo era in nessuna delle due cose. Però, gli piaceva. Sentirsi disarmato e sul ciglio di un vuoto non lo atterriva. Per niente. Anzi, se possibile, lo eccitava ancor di più. Era cosciente che questo non sarebbe mai potuto accadere con nessun altro se non con quel ragazzo. Perché Stiles era tante cose, ma in particolare era la sua eccezione.  
Non si era mai fidato di lui, ma la sua stessa vita era finita nelle sue mani. Si era salvato tutte le volte.  
Non avrebbe mai neanche lontanamente pensato di finire a letto con un uomo. E ora che c’era, in quello di Stiles, non credeva di star sbagliando.  
Si era spesso sentito travolto dalla passione per una donna nel momento sbagliato. Quello che stava vivendo era il primo giusto, il primo che gli riempiva il petto e che lo faceva sentire vivo.  
Quando Stiles ritornò con un pacchetto di preservativi e il lubrificante fra le mani con aria raggiante come se portasse dei doni, fece quella che per lui fino a poco prima era una rarità: sorrise.  
Stiles si sdraiò al suo fianco e Derek subito si mosse per riposizionarsi lì dove credeva fosse il suo nuovo posto al mondo. Stiles fu felice di accoglierlo come la prima volta e “il lubrificante ce l’ho non perché io abbia mai pensato di fare determinate cose ma-”  
“Stiles” lo ammonì mordendogli un labbro e leccandoglielo poco dopo. Stiles mise un broncio, ma ogni gesto, d’entrambi, era come un gioco.  
“Pensavo ti interessasse”  
Derek negò mentre col naso odorava il suo collo e con la bocca gli baciava la clavicola. Le mani, carezzevoli ai lati dei glutei lo modellavano come se fosse fatto di creta.  
“D’accordo, sto zitto” continuò lui.  
Derek rise rocamente sulla pelle candida di Stiles, solleticandolo dolcemente e facendolo ridere di conseguenza. “Per una volta” gli disse il lupo, “hai detto qualcosa di interessante” lo prese in giro. In risposta, Stiles tentò di pizzicargli un fianco. Ma ovviamente non gli fece nulla: la pelle olivastra di Derek, d’altronde, era come marmo.  
“Ne ho un’altra, se vuoi” continuò, allora, l’umano. Derek alzò il capo per sfidarlo con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate e l’aria vispa che mai aveva riservato a quell’essere umano e che, ora, non pensava di poter più condividere con nessun altro se non lui.  
“Anzi, no, non te la dico” affermò birichino. “La faccio” e baciò Derek, alzando il collo e tamponandogli la bocca.  
Derek mugugnò sulle sue labbra per poi schiuderle con le proprie per approfondire quanto già ormai credeva di conoscere bene. Quel sapore, infatti, si era fatto suo come inchiostro indelebile sulla pelle e dava vita, mentre scorreva nelle vene assieme al sangue, a un desiderio cocente di far suo tutto ciò che apparteneva a Stiles e che ancora non aveva scoperto.  
Così le mani si fecero più audaci e, invece di accarezzare, strinsero, ricordandosi dell’esperienza che già possedevano, senza mai dimenticarsi però che ciò che ora toccava fosse diverso e speciale.  
Stiles era un concentrato di reazioni. Tutte positive. Ancora una volta, le iniziali titubanze furono nient’altro che stadi di paranoia; ma da due persone che avevano atteso tanto per confessarsi interessati l’uno nell’altro non c’era da aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso. L’importante, infatti, era il modo in cui si erano fatti strada per trovarsi. Ed ora erano lì, nuovamente in preda all’eccitazione.  
Quando Derek si mise in ginocchio sul letto per infilarsi la protezione, Stiles rimase un momento in trance a guardarlo, ostentando incredulità nel ritrovarsi proprio nella sua stanza con Derek Hale, in quel tipo di atteggiamenti. Erano giunti a un tipo di intimità che un tempo avrebbe potuto considerare solo attraverso uno schermo, affamato di curiosità, alla ricerca di risposte nei siti sbagliati. E ora, sopra di lui, in tutti i suoi muscoli tesi e nella sua stazza prorompente, c’era proprio colui che aveva fabbricato un bel po’ di desideri nei suoi sogni più reconditi.  
Aveva desiderato così tanto quell’uomo e solo ora aveva la percezione di quanto fosse forte. Come lo scorrere di un fiume in piena durante un’alluvione improvvisa.  
Quindi, eccolo lì, un uomo ormai, ma con la bocca leggermente schiusa e gli occhi fissi su un corpo che gli avrebbero lasciato addosso sempre le fattezze di un eterno ragazzino.  
Derek posò i suoi occhi su di lui e tentò in tutti i modi di non sentirsi in imbarazzo dal modo in cui Stiles lo stesse fissando. Una volta avrebbe potuto infastidirlo facilmente, ma ora quelle iridi su di lui erano capaci di fare tutt’altro: come la carta sul fuoco, ad esempio. E Derek ardeva. Scivolò con lo sguardo sulla pelle chiara e subito con le mani afferrò i fianchi per metterlo d’un fianco con una gamba sopra l’altra mentre con il busto gli permetteva di restare completamente adiacente al materasso. Poi lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi, per accertarsi che quella posizione andasse bene e in quelle iridi ambrate, vi trovò una luce fulgente e limpida mentre si umettava le labbra. Derek abbozzò un sorriso che nascose piegando il collo alla ricerca del lubrificante.  
Lo aprì e ne mise un po’ sull’indice e il medio, poi senza pensarci si insinuò tra i glutei del ragazzo che aveva sistemato come in posa per un ritratto e soltanto quando iniziò ad applicarlo, alzò gli occhi verdi su Stiles, per accertarsi che tutto fosse a posto.  
Trovò sul viso di Stiles una smorfia, probabilmente per il freddo di quella intrusione. Derek si morse un labbro perché gli piacque anche quella vista e con le due dita iniziò ad insinuarsi ancora di più in lui.  
“Stiles, in qualsiasi momento se vuoi fermarti-”  
“Non voglio!” esclamò repentino, mangiandogli le parole, alzando gli occhi in quelli di Derek. Lo vide agitarsi, infastidito da quella intrusione, e “cioè voglio!” replicò in fretta. Derek si accigliò, fermandosi con le dita dentro di Stiles.  
Stiles si issò facendosi leva con un gomito e Derek capì di doversi avvicinare per incontrare la sua bocca. Si baciarono, frettolosamente. Grossolanamente. E quando Stiles si allontanò ad occhi chiusi, Derek lo sentì prendere un profondo respiro. “Ti prego” disse, buttando giù tutta l’aria raccolta. “Continua. Ti dirò se fermarti, ma ora non azzardarti, Derek” disse con voce ferma.  
Derek respirò a pieni polmoni tutta quella certezza e riprese a indugiare in quella piccola apertura, facendosi una strada in quel canale che, già con le sole dita, poteva percepire strettissimo. Il suo sesso pulsò di concitata impazienza e serrò la mascella per trattenersi. In quel momento, provò paura. Perché l’ultima cosa che voleva fare, era fare del male a quel corpo così recettivo ai suoi gesti. L’ultima cosa che voleva fare, era essere impetuoso e fare qualcosa di sbagliato. Stiles gli aveva dato il via libera, eppure l’unica cosa  a cui poteva pensare era quello di stare attento, di controllarsi.  
Quando sentì il gemito gutturale di Stiles, come reazione al suo stuzzicare una probabile zona erogena per lui, capì che mantenere un controllo sarebbe stato molto difficile.  
Tornò a baciarlo quando capì che l’uomo sotto di lui era pronto per accoglierlo, mentre con una mano aiutò a insinuarsi con la propria erezione, facendosi del male fisico e psicologico quando si introdusse piano e con una lentezza _umana_ che lo affaticò come se stesse sollevando una intera montagna.  
Così, poi toccò a Stiles sorprenderlo per togliergli di dosso quella stupida paura. E con un secco movimento di fianco, lo sentì spingersi contro di lui per permettere al sesso di Derek di insinuarsi più in profondità.  
“Cazzo” esclamarono all’unisono. Derek si arrestò, mentre Stiles si ritrovava senza fiato. Poi, come l’uno il riflesso dell’altro, chiusero gli occhi e si lasciarono trasportare da ciò che stavano vivendo. “O…ddio”  
Stiles pensò che quell’intrusione facesse un male tale da disorientarlo, ma lo riempiva in un modo che difficilmente poteva dirsi di essersi sentito così precedentemente. Quindi, faceva male ma valeva la pena per la sensazione che ne scaturiva.  
Derek rabbrividì per la sensazione tattile di sentirsi avvolto tutto attorno a Stiles. Era stretto, caldo, e se in qualsiasi altro contesto avrebbe potuto sentirsi soffocare, in quel momento pensò che anche nella situazione più estrema, avrebbe potuto rimanere senza fiato e trovare piacere ma era successo soltanto lì, in quel momento, con Stiles. Era perfetto.  
Una volta presa dimestichezza e abbandonata la paura alle spalle, ritornarono alla sintonia di sapersi muovere a una vicinanza ristretta come quella.  
Derek iniziò a muoversi in lui e a baciarlo, morderlo e toccarlo, mentre Stiles usava le proprie mani per stringere forte i capelli di Derek dietro la nuca.  
L’intensità li travolse con ansimi che, in quella casa desolata, non seppero trattenersi. Stiles lo chiamò spesso per nome e Derek rispondeva sempre infossando la propria testa nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo per annusarlo. Mantennero quella posizione perché piacque ad entrambi la percezione delle loro cosce che si sfregavano fra loro.  
Quando Derek venne colto dal piacere intenso dell’orgasmo inarcò sorpreso la schiena e tremò spasmodicamente rallentando le sue spinte per tentare invano di rendere quel momento abbagliante ancor più lungo.  
Non era mai successo e ancora una volta si sentì incapace di sopraintendere la situazione che stava vivendo. Derek si sentì libero, forse per la prima volta. E fu bellissimo. Avrebbe ricominciato tutto da capo solo per sentirsi di nuovo così. Si accasciò su Stiles senza fiato, completamente assuefatto da ciò che aveva appena provato, mentre Stiles lo baciava fra i capelli, sorridendo e ridacchiando felice di ciò che aveva avuto modo di osservare.  
E anche se non era venuto anche lui, come aveva visto illusoriamente in quei siti sbagliati, aveva scoperto tante altre mille e perfette sensazione che ne sostituivano a pieni titoli ogni mancata delusione. D’altronde era la prima volta. La prima di quel giorno. Il primo conoscersi. E si riteneva più che soddisfatto.  
Non aveva contato, però, cosa stesse succedendo nella testa di Derek. Il licantropo, non appena si riprese – velocemente e in maniera disumana – scivolò via e lentamente da Stiles e si sfilò la protezione, mentre concedeva all’altro di mettersi supino sul letto.  
“Derek, è stato-” iniziò.  
“Non abbiamo ancora finito” tagliò corto lui, afferrando le sue cosce, prepotentemente, per tirarselo verso di sé, che si era posizionato in ginocchio sul materasso.  
La sicurezza di Derek si riversò totalmente nella sorpresa di Stiles che, nuovamente incapace di seguire la rapidità di Derek, si ritrovò a corto di fiato quando questo, afferrandogli il sesso con una mano, avviluppò con la bocca la sua punta.  
“Porc-” imprecò Stiles, prima di gettare all’indietro il capo come se improvvisamente fosse stato appena privato di tutte le energie. Derek scese con le proprie labbra, avvolgendo l’erezione sempre più a fondo nella sua bocca.  
Guardò Stiles alzando gli occhi e una capriola nello stomaco fu l’espressione della sua soddisfazione nel vederlo incapace di proferire parola.  
Derek  aveva lasciato senza parole Stiles. Era un primato. Fece pressione con le labbra per tentare di fargli provare tutto ciò che lui aveva provato poco prima e aumentò i movimenti mentre con le mani stringeva le cosce di Stiles.  
Tentando di riprendere un po’ di lucidità, Stiles seppe di essere molto vicino all’orgasmo e, per fortuna, gli bastò un “De-rek” ansimato senza pudore per farsi capire. Derek affondò per un’ultima volta e leccò il glande per poi sostituirsi con una mano, mossa velocemente e a scatti irregolari fino al raggiungimento del piacere.  
Stiles fletté i muscoli delle gambe e strinse le natiche, trattenne il respiro e poi, esplodendo, si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito.  
Anche per Derek quello fu uno spettacolo.   


  
Sdraiati uno di fianco all’altro, si ripresero in un silenzio finalmente accomodante.  
Stiles, ovviamente, fu il primo a parlare. “Wow, perché ci abbiamo messo tanto ad arrivare a questo punto?”  
Derek si mise su un fianco per fronteggiarlo e con un gomito sul materasso, abbandonò la propria testa sulla mano, in chiaro segno di atteggiamento rilassato. Non aveva una risposta a quella domanda, ma non si curò di trovarne una perché era semplicemente contento di esserci arrivato. Stiles lo imitò, sorridendo languidamente quando gli lesse la risposta in viso.  
“Che ne dici di mangiare qualcosa, prima di riprendere?” optò, poi. Derek, a quel punto, si lasciò sopraffare dal sorriso contagioso e annuì, divertito.  
Si alzò, seguito da Stiles, e iniziò subito a camminare lasciando indietro Stiles che “dovresti indossare qualcosa, no?”  
“Le tue cose non mi stanno, Stiles” gli rispose Derek. “E poi più tardi perderemmo di nuovo tempo a toglierceli”  
“Touché” gli fece eco Stiles, lanciandosi alle spalle le mutande che stava per indossare.  
Scesero le scale in fretta, complici e allegrotti. Come ubriachi di vita.  
Si arrestarono, algidi, agli ultimi gradini quando una terza voce li impalò al suolo “Quindi la mia idea ha funzionato” con sarcasmo.  
Scott.  
Si erano completamente dimenticati di lui. E chissà da quanto tempo era lì.  
“Non lo hai sentito arrivare?” gli domandò Stiles a un orecchio – come se bastasse per non farsi udire dall’Alpha.  
“Ero distratto anch’io” gli fece notare Derek a denti stretti.  
“Forse l’idea di vestirsi, ora, non è tanto male come vi era sembrata, eh?” li beffeggiò Scott a braccia incrociate.  
Ammoniti, come due idioti, lo lasciarono lì senza dire nulla e quando riscesero vestiti, fecero come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla, o meglio, tentarono, se non fosse stato per Scott che durante la colazione ci tenne a ricordarglielo per puro divertimento più e più volte.  
“Ho una fame da lupi” esclamò Stiles di fronte a una colazione apparecchiata. Derek e Scott lo guardarono accigliati. Stiles si sentì osservato e subito ridacchiò, risentendo la sua voce per ciò che aveva appena detto. “Beh, voi sapete di cosa parlo. Forza, mangiamo!”  
Era così che avrebbero voluto trascorrere il tempo d’ora in avanti.  
Sorprendentemente, era un desiderio che animava tutti e tre.  
   
____________  
   
   
 _Un mese più tardi…_  
   
   
“Derek?” rientrando in casa, con ancora addosso la divisa del lavoro, Stiles cercò il licantropo che ormai abitava assieme a lui in quella casa.  
Camminò per il salotto e osservò la cucina desolata, dove non vi era nulla di preparato. Non che Derek avesse preso anche l’abitudine di cucinare per lui, ma Stiles tornava sempre affamato e la speranza, radicata in lui per volere altrui, era davvero l’ultima a morire.  
Salì al piano di sopra.  
“Derek?” la sua voce un po’ seccata, perché si sentiva sempre un idiota a chiamare più volte l’uomo dal superudito che probabilmente lo aveva sentito arrivare già da un paio di minuti.  
Attraversò il corridoio per raggiungere la camera da letto, quando venne strattonato per un polso, passando per il bagno.  
Ancora una volta, si ritrovò schiacciato contro una porta appena chiusa. E l’uomo che lo aveva costretto lì, a sorridergli impunemente a pochi centimetri di distanza. Sempre nudo.  
E stavolta perfino bagnato.  
“Seriamente, Derek. Sei un tale cliché” lo prese in giro lui, baciandogli repentinamente la bocca per salutarlo.  
Derek si tirò indietro e si accigliò.  
“Non fare il finto tonto, dimentichi che ormai conosco i meccanismi del tuo cervello?” lo beffò.  
Il licantropo sbuffò, scomparendo presto con il volto nel punto del corpo di Stiles che aveva marchiato come suo preferito. Lo annusò, lì, sul collo, dove il suo odore pregnante si faceva più intenso e placò tacitamente la mancanza subita in quella giornata di lavoro. “Ecco, a proposito di quelli, dovresti farmeli – se proprio ci tieni – in posti coperti dagli abiti? Sai, diventa imbarazzante a lavoro. Con mio padre, e tua cugina”. Derek sogghignò. Non che fosse il suo intento, ma quando baciava quella pelle gli diventava sempre più difficile non lasciare una sua traccia. Un comportamento del lupo, ma anche affine al carattere di Derek. Forse, avrebbe preso in considerazione la richiesta di Stiles. Forse.  
Stiles alzò le braccia per cingergli il collo, come aveva preso l’abitudine di fare, e sorrise languidamente, avendo ormai talmente tanta nonchalance in quei gesti da sentirsi a casa solamente quando si ritrovava in quell’abbraccio.  
“So che ti sono mancato” continuò l’umano, divaricando appena le gambe per concedere a Derek di farsi più vicino a lui e incastrarsi perfettamente. “Tu invece lo sai che mi sento oltraggiato, ora?”  
Derek mugugnò sul suo collo, mentre lo baciava lentamente. Non aveva la forza di allontanarsi per guardarlo attonito. Tanto Derek sapeva che Stiles avrebbe continuato a parlare. Alzò il viso, strofinando il naso lungo l’altezza del collo, giusto per raggiungere un lobo dell’orecchio per succhiarlo avidamente. Sapeva che avrebbe continuato a parlare, certo, questo però non significava che non gli avrebbe reso difficile farlo.  
Stiles, infatti, sospirò come se annaspasse per trattenere un gemito furtivo. Derek lo sentì ridere e d’istinto sorrise.  
“Non mi hai aspettato per fare la doccia” riuscì a dire, infine.  
A quel punto, parlò anche Derek: “Credevo perché non ti avessi fatto trovare pronta la cena” spavaldo e ironico. Una parte di Derek conosciuta da poco e che Stiles _adorava_ più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. E, a voler essere precisi, adorava anche quando senza domandare, Derek iniziava a svestirlo.  
Stiles replicò: “Anche quello, ma tu non cucini mai” precisò mentre Derek sfilava via la sua camicia.  
Quando entrambi le mani finirono sulla sua cintura, i due si guardarono negli occhi. Si riconobbero. E si sorrisero, mentre i loro nasi si sfioravano delicatamente. “Lo faremo insieme” disse Stiles.  
Derek annuì, fingendo di indietreggiare per permettergli di uscire dal bagno. Ma Stiles, allacciando le proprie mani su quelle di Derek, strette nella cintura appena slacciata, se lo tirò di nuovo addosso.  
Prima di baciarlo: “Sì, ma dopo” decise, permettendo così all’enorme cliché di quella situazione di prendere atto.  
Sprecarono litri di acqua. Ma ne valse la pena. Ormai si conoscevano e sebbene ci fosse sempre spazio a imparare e fare cose nuove assieme, potevano dirsi ben oltre quel desiderio iniziale di farsi conoscere l’uno dall’altro.  
Ora _amavano_ ripassare ciò che già conoscevano l’uno dell’altro.  
Non se lo erano mai detto, ma non ce n’era fondamentalmente il bisogno.  
   
  
Se c’era una cosa che Derek aveva preso l’abitudine di fare, giorno dopo giorno, per Stiles, era fargli trovare una nuova rosa, prematura nel suo bocciolo, sul comodino della stanza in cui dormivano assieme. Quando, dopo la doccia, Stiles entrò nella stanza, fu la prima cosa che notò e fece quello che faceva sempre: sorrise di pancia, avvicinandosi ad essa, e la annusò.   
Derek era romantico in un modo insolito. In quel modo che lo lasciava senza parole, sempre. Lo sentì entrare e si voltò per ringraziarlo. Derek la fissò, per poi concentrarsi sui suoi occhi. Era romantico a modo suo, sempre con imbarazzo. Questo lo faceva sorridere sempre un po' di più. E il lupo annusando la sua reazione, mormoreggiava forse pentendosi di avere colto un'altra rosa e avergliela lasciata sul comodino. Eppure, non smetteva mai di compiere quel gesto.  
Così, la accudivano e insieme la vedevano maturare, fino alla fine della sua breve vita. Per loro, ognuna di essa simboleggiava il tempo che scorreva e che non perdevano distanti l’uno dall’altro.  
Per Derek era una dimostrazione.  
Per Stiles, una conferma.  
Non c’era più semplicemente una speranza.  
C’era una vita da poter vivere assieme.  
 

 

   
  
  
  
Fine.  
  
  
  
 **Angolo VenerediRimmel**  
  
Mi mancheranno? Sì. Tanto. Ma non avete neppure idea di quanto sia felice di aver concluso questa storia. Scrivere la scena rossa si è rivelato essere più difficile di quanto immaginassi. Ho tentato di renderli quanto più veritieri possibili perché, in fondo, era per entrambi la prima volta con un uomo. Si sono attesi così tanto da non aver cercato di farsi trovare preparati. E quindi la scena rossa non è piccantissima, ma non mi dispiace che sia uscita così. Spero di non aver deluso le vostre aspettative.  
Ringrazio di cuore tutte le persone che seguono questa storia. Siete un numero che non mi aspettavo mai di poter ottenere da questa storia. Grazie per avermi letta, anche in silenzio, e spero vivamente di avervi lasciato una piccola emozione.  
  
Vi abbraccio forte,  
  
VenerediRimmel  
  
PS Scusatemi per le gif, ma non potevo fare a meno di inserirle. Mi hanno accompagnato durante la stesura e volevo condividerle con voi. Assieme a quest'ultima dolcissima immagine.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Considerazioni importanti da fare e che voi lettori dovreste conoscere se continuerete a leggere questa storia:  
> Ho smesso di seguire Teen Wolf, nonostante lo amassi alla follia, alla fine della quarta stagione. I motivi sono tanti ma non sono importanti ai fini di questa storia. Ovviamente sono rimasta sempre leggermente interessata agli sviluppi quindi molto sommariamente conosco alcune cose delle stagioni successive. Non nel dettaglio, ma questo lo capirete con la lettura. Questo per dirvi che ho mantenuto canon il fatto che Derek se ne fosse andato da Beacon Hills, ma non solo; per i fini della trama, ho voluto inserire anche l’avvenimento accaduto in quest’ultima stagione (sesta), ovvero i Ghost Rider che hanno “preso” Stiles, portando tutto il branco a /dimenticarsi/ di lui. Ovviamente, non avendo seguito questa stagione in particolare ho tratto da me le conclusioni più basilari che magari stoneranno con ciò che è effettivamente successo nella serie. La mia idea, probabilmente non in linea con quella “ufficiale” è questa: quando Stiles è stato catturato, tutti lo hanno dimenticato e secondo la mia logica, lo ha fatto anche Derek, ovunque egli fosse. Non sarà importante come il branco sia riuscito a salvarlo, ma ho scelto che Stiles e Lydia siano usciti da questa situazione “insieme”, capendo di amarsi ma che tendenzialmente il loro rapporto a lungo andare non ha funzionato. Il motivo è Stiles, che è cambiato radicalmente, indotto dall’ulteriore trauma subito. In questa storia, il rapporto tra Stiles e Scott è cambiato, i motivi non sono dovuti a qualche motivo accaduto nella serie (anche perché in questo caso non lo saprei) ma sempre a causa di Stiles che ha voluto tenersi a debita distanza anche dal proprio migliore amico. Poi leggendo, spero, capirete cosa intendo.  
> Inoltre, ho usato l’idea che soprattutto nella seconda stagione era spuntata fuori nel fandom, ovvero che Stiles potesse avere lo stesso dono del Dottor Deaton (solo successivamente si scopre che questo personaggio è un druido, emissario della madre di Derek) e quindi ai fini di questa storia, ora Stiles è l’Emissario di Scott ed è l’unico legame che li tiene ancora uniti. Tutto ciò che fa un Emissario/druido in questa storia, però, è frutto della mia fantasia.  
> Spero che questa mia decisione non offenderà nessuno e lo so che sembrerà assurda la mia idea di scrivere una cosa del genere senza un fondo di concretezza. Ma credetemi se vi dico che non ho la forza di mettermi in pari con una serie che, a lungo andare, mi ha deluso tanto. Nonostante questo, ritengo le prime serie di una bellezza rara ed essendo affezionata morbosamente a Derek e Stiles, mi sono lasciata guidare dall’ispirazione e ho scritto questa storia.  
> In linea generale, posso dire che questa storia risulterà canon fino alla quarta stagione. Se qualcosa non dovesse tornare e avete delle critiche da porgermi, fate pure perché sono aperta a qualsiasi consiglio/miglioramento.  
> Ultima parentesi: se noterete delle similitudini con La Bella e la Bestia, non state dando i numeri. Ci sono tutte le intenzioni di rievocare per una bellissima coppia come gli Sterek, un’altra bellissima coppia della mia favola preferita.  
> Spero che l’idea vi piaccia.


End file.
